El comienzo de una nueva historia 2: JR
by cieloskie
Summary: Juventud Rebelde: james el hijo de el heroe mas grande es petulante y engreido, ¿una pelirroja de impactantes ojos lo puede cambiar?, ¿un muchacho confundido puede desatar una guerra magica? y ¿harry podra elegir entre el mundo o su familia?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes, así como el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenecen a JK Rowling, Yo solo agregué algunos personajes y cambie un poquito la historia…. De todos modos hay diálogos de mi completa imaginación con excepción de este primer capitulo que contiene spoilers del ultimo libro.**

**El comienzo de una nueva historia 2: juventud rebelde. Es la continuación de mi primer fanfiction "El comienzo de una nueva historia" Esta historia cuenta la vida de nuestros ya conocidos personajes y de sus hijos que tendrán que pasar por situaciones difíciles. Basada mas que todo en James, Albus y Rose, así como mas adelante en Lili y Hugo; la historia introduce nuevos personajes que estoy segura los cautivaran. **

**CÁP. I: El comienzo de una nueva historia**

La vida suele ser tan distinta a como una lo imagina, suele dar giros inesperados y convertir lo que una ves era felicidad en una oscura tristeza, mientras hoy pienses una cosa mañana totalmente esta puede ser una gran mentira, y es que la vida es difícil y se torna mas difícil en la adolescencia, esta es quizás la etapa mas difícil del ser humano, pero quien la sabe sobre llevar casi siempre se convierte en una gran persona.

Era una mañana hermosa, el cielo despejado, en el ambiente existía un aire de tranquilidad y de paz. Era primero de septiembre y para la familia que vivía en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place ese día era diferente a los otros, desde hacia casi 8 años el primer día del noveno mes era sin duda especial. Aquel día como todos los años dentro de algunas horas el expreso de Hogwarts partiría llevándose a alguien de la familia. Así había sucedido desde hacia 8 años cuando Ted Lupin subió por primera ves con dirección a la ensoñada escuela de magia, desde aquel día había sido una costumbre para aquella familia ir a despedir a alguien a la estación. Luego de Teddy hacia 5 años le había tocado al hermano mayor de la familia abordar el tren haciéndolo así todos los años hasta ese día y ahora una nueva personita comenzaría a abordarlo también. Después de que Ted se graduara de la escuela hacia un año, James Potter había sido el año pasado el único a quien despidieron en la estación, hoy era distinto, Hoy Albus Potter también seria despedido en la vieja estación de King's Cross.

Era muy temprano por la mañana y en la elegante escalera de madera marmoleada apareció la figura de una hermosa mujer. No muy alta y de muy bella figura comenzó a bajar con elegancia hasta llegar a pararse cerca del sofá. La mujer que no era mas que la bella Ginny Potter, en apariencia había cambiado mucho, se veía mucho mas madura, mas sofisticada, llevaba el cabello corto y lacio por encima del hombro, su antiguo rostro blanco adornado de pecas había cambiado, estaba bronceada y aunque tenia algunas pecas estas habían en cierta forma desaparecido en gran mayoría. Vestía una blusa negra, unos jeans azules y botas negras, se le veía apurada y trataba con torpeza colocarse unos aros en las orejas.

- ¡Ya es hora!- exclamó impaciente mirando hacia arriba al final de las escaleras- ¡James, Albus, Lili… bajen ya!

Cuando por fin se termino de colocar los aros, camino hacia el gran espejo que había en la sala, se miro por un momento moviendo su cabello con las manos y volvió a gritar mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

- ¡se hace tarde!... ¡niños bajen!

- ¿la señora no desayunara?- pregunto el viejo elfo de Harry, Kreacher

- gracias kreacher, pero se me ha hecho muy tarde… comeré algo después de dejar a los niños- dijo con amabilidad la pelirroja

Después de un gran venia departe del elfo, este salio del lugar. Ginny respiro profundamente tomo el periódico el profeta que descansaba en una mesa cercana y comenzó a leer. El titular principal que llevaba la foto de un hombre muy guapo con la cicatriz de rayo que caracterizaba a Harry, pero más maduro y mucho más atractivo a como lo conocíamos saludando, y un titular en letras grandes que decía: "_PROPUESTO JEFE DE AURORES MUNDIAL: La Organización de las Naciones Unidas Mágicas ONUM lo quieren como el jefe supremo de aurores"._Ginny entretenida leía el periódico y de rato en rato levantaba la vista para ver si algunos de sus hijos bajaba.

De repente dos fuertes brazos se entrelazaron en su cintura haciendo que Ginny saltara de la impresión.

- me asustaste- dijo Ginny con voz infantil

- así traerás la conciencia- rió Harry besando el cuello de su amada

- ¿A dónde fue el señor Potter que no Aparicio conmigo en nuestra cama cuando me desperté?- dijo sonriente Ginny al hombre que la besaba en el cuello con ternura.

- tenia que dejar unas cosas resueltas en el ministerio ya que hoy no iría a trabajar- dijo Harry volteando a Ginny para mirarla directo a los ojos, no había cambiado mucho aunque tenia mas de 30 años su rostro aun mostraba aquella inocencia que lo caracterizaba, sus verdes ojos quizás opacos por la madures lo hacían ver misterioso, no parecía haber envejecido solo haberse vuelto más maduró, mucho más atractivo y sexy.

- ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto mimoso el ojiverde besando con ternura a su esposa

- ¿pues?... ya que desapareciste por una hora… por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su esposo por el cuello y besándolo apasionadamente… de repente una pequeña de no más de 8 años apareció en lo alto de las escaleras de cabello rojos intenso lacio, tes blanca y pecas que adornaban su angelical carita, sin duda era el vivo retrato de Ginny.

- hay… procuren no hacer eso delante de mi- dijo la niña con una mueca de repulsión

- ¿tus hermanos?- preguntó Ginny separándose de Harry

- James todavía no se levanta- dijo la pequeña bajando las escaleras- toque la puerta de su cuarto y dijo "déjame en paz enana"- simulo una vos divertida la niña

- ¡James Sirius Potter!... ¡levántate ya!... ¡se hace tarde!- grito enojada Ginny- amor ve a desayunar- dijo con una voz tierna a su hija sonriéndole, la niña asentó y salio de la sala con dirección a la cocina

- ¿mamá ya nos vamos?- de repente pregunto un niño que bajaba las escaleras corriendo

- en unos minutos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa al niño de no mas de 11 años cabello azabache alborotado, de ojos verdes y llevaba anteojos redondos, si Lili era idéntica a su madre Albus era el vivo retro de su padre a su edad, pero a comparación de Harry este niño si mostraba en su apariencia, tamaño y reflejos haber sido querido y mimado.

- James no quiere pararse… llegaremos tarde- dijo medio molesto el niño

- no llegaras tarde a tu primer día Albus… te lo prometo… así tengamos que dejar al inconciente de tu hermano.- dijo molesta la pelirroja- ahora ve a desayunar- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa llena de ternura, El niño asentó y salio de la sala.

- Iré a dejar sus maletas en el auto- dijo Harry y dándole un beso tierno a su esposa salio de la sala. Ginny subió las escaleras al segundo piso camino por el elegante corredor hasta estar frente a una puerta que tenia pegado una señal de "stop" y un letrero _"quien entre a este cuarto sin consentimiento sufrirá un grave y doloroso accidente". _Ginny toco la puerta

- James ya es hora… levántate- dijo mientras tocaba insistentemente. Al notar la pelirroja que nadie detrás de la puerta hacia ruido, lo que significaba que James no se había ni si quiera levantado murmuro "alohomora" abriendo la puerta entro y corrió las cortinas negras dejando entrar la penetrante luz. El cuarto era espacioso pintado de un color azul oscuro, en las paredes habían pósteres muggles pegados como del equipo de fútbol del Arsenal y Barcelona además de pósteres mágicos de los Chudleys Cannons y de su banda favorita The Weird Sisters, y otras bandas de música. Tenía su mini componente en una mesa con cientos de CD y una plasma empotrada en la pared además de escobas muy rápidas y otros artículos tanto de quidditch como de otros deportes. Tenía una estantería con muchas medallas y trofeos, además de muchas camisetas puestas en cuadros que colgaban en las paredes

- ya James… levántate- dijo mientras sacaba las sabanas destapándolo, el muchacho se tapo el rostro con la almohada- levántate- volvió a insistir Ginny moviéndolo- tu lo pediste- Ginny tomo la jarra de agua que había en su mesa de noche y sacando con fuerza la almohada de su cara aventó el agua en el rostro del muchacho. James se levanto haciendo el ademán de que se ahogaba

- ¿qué pasa contigo?- grito mientras sacaba agua de su oído

- tienes 5 minutos para bañarte, 3 minutos para cambiarte y 2 minutos para desayunar- dijo enojada Ginny colocando sus manos en al cintura como lo hacia su madre

- yaaaa… no tenias que tratar de ahogarme- dijo el muchacho alto y muy guapo que llevaba su pijama azul ahora mojada, se seco el rostro con una toalla y seco también su cabello, su cabello era azabache extremamente alborotado y tenia el rostro de Harry a la edad de 15 años pero con ojos cafés, se coloco sus gafas redondas, era alto a comparación de su padre a esa edad, y su cuerpo realmente sexy desarrollado por el quidditch hacia pensar que no tenia menos de 17.

- es una advertencia james… 10 minutos… no estas abajo… tomare medidas disciplinarias que lamentaras- dijo molesta la pelirroja y salio así de la recamara. Bajaba las escaleras cuando Albus y Lili salieron del comedor

- ¿se levanto?- preguntó Albus

- por supuesto- dijo Ginny en el último escalón- vayan al auto su padre debe de estar esperándolos- dijo Ginny y los muchachos hicieron lo que les pidió. Después de 10 minutos Ginny salía del comedor con kreacher detrás de ella

- así que tómate el día… no te preocupes – dijo amablemente la pelirroja

- si ama- contestó el elfo y desapareció con una venia

- ¡James!- grito Ginny tomando su bolso- ya es hora

- ¿porque tanto escándalo?- bostezó el muchacho pareciendo en las escaleras con unos jeans azules oscuro y una camisa negra media abierta, su cabello estaba alborotado llevaba su baúl volando a su costado

- James Sirius Potter… estas haciendo magia fuera de la escuela- grito histérica la pelirroja

- ¿Quién usa magia fuera de la escuela?- pregunto una voz, y Harry apareció en la sala. El baúl de james cayo rodando por las escaleras

- tu hijo- dijo enojada sin dejar de mirar a James quien no dejaba de sonreír traviesamente

- Jame Sirius Potter- dijo enojado Harry. - ¿tu hiciste magia fuera del colegio?- dijo molesto Harry

- no- negó James haciéndose el inocente, Ginny lo miro asesinamente- bueno sí… pero es que se me hacia tarde y tenia que usarla por urgencia

- a bueno si es así- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa

- Harry- recrimino indignada la pelirroja

- ¿que quieres que haga amor?... dijo que era urgente… ¿a demás como castigarlo si se va de la casa a la escuela?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Harry

- pero… el… ba ya no importa- se dio por vencida Ginny

- recoge tu baúl y llévalo al auto… ya nos vamos se hace tarde- dijo severo Harry al muchacho, el asintió y bajo rápido las escalera tomo el baúl y salio del lugar

- quita esa cara… es solo un muchacho travieso- dijo acariciando con amor la mejilla de Ginny

- y tu le concientes todo- dijo Ginny abrazando a su marido por la cintura

*********

En la recamara de un hotel una muchacha terminaba de guardar sus cosas en un baúl, su nombre es Isabella Brooks Davis, tiene 15 años, es una muchacha muy bonita, no es muy alta no pasa del metro sesenta y cinco, test blanca casi traslucida, el cabello es rojo como el fuego ondulado, se le ve caer algunos churritos por sobre su rostro, su boca es pequeña muy dulce, suele hacérsele algunos hoyitos cuando sonríe, tiene rasgos finos, nariz respingada, ojos muy profundos y grandes, de un color azul cautivador y casi trasparente, es flaquita de buena silueta, esta triste, pálida a pesar de que ella lo es por naturaleza, parece cansada.

- ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto una mujer tras de ella, la mujer era joven de no mas de 38 años, físicamente era muy bella, era Alta de ojos verdes, pequeños, era trigueña, no muy blanca, de cabello castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, su nombre era Rosario y era su madrina, quien la había criado a ella y a su hermana desde que la madre de Isabella había muerto hacia ya casi 9 años.

- solo… terminaba de guardar algo- dijo la muchacha con dulce voz

- Gabriella nos espera en el auto- dijo la mujer caminando hacia la muchacha

- ok… es hora de irnos- dijo la muchacha con una mueca, la mujer acaricio el rostro de la muchacha y le dio una gran sonrisa

- todo saldrá bien Isa- dijo la mujer

- sí… solo tengo que esperar que un tonto localizador suene- dijo Isa con una risa burlona

- sonara… mientras tanto solo diviértete en Hogwarts- dijo la mujer

- lo intentaré- murmuro Isa saliendo con su Baúl fuera del cuarto

Isabella estaba en el asiento del copiloto mirando con nostalgia un localizador que tenia en su mano derecha, en el asiento trasero se encontraba una niña de 11 años igual a ella pero con el cabello lacio que miraba fuera de la ventana, mientras Rosario manejaba

- Hogwarts es el mejor colegio del mundo- comento Rosario, Isabella no contesto, porque no presto atención, ella estaba triste.

- Gabi te estoy hablando.

-ha, ¿que decías?- pregunto detraída Isa

- no me gusta verte así- dijo la mujer

- voy a estar bien… ya sabes que estoy triste por haber tenido que dejar a mis amigos en América… es solo eso- dijo Isa tratando de sonreír

- es por tu bien… acá estarás ha salvo… es el mejor país en Medicina…

- no lo digas- la corto mirando a Gabriella

- te curaras- dijo Rosario con entusiasmo pero con voz baja para que la niña que estaba en la parte trasera no escuchara

- lo mío no tiene cura madrina- dijo isa fríamente y con el mismo volumen de voz

- Isa…- trato de hablar Rosario

- no veo el caso de quedarnos en Inglaterra… quiero regresar a América

- Isabella… Inglaterra es el mejor lugar ahora para ti - dijo Rosario

- lo que digas… de todos modos tú si regresaras- dijo con rabia Isa

- no puedo dejar mi trabajo allí… pero ya te he dicho que la directora del colegio es una gran amiga mía… mientras yo este en América ella velara por ti y tu hermana- dijo la mujer estacionándose en un aparcamiento de la estación de King`s cross

- espero verte antes de que me… - dijo isa pero no termino la frase

- Isa… no hables así- dijo la mujer saliendo del auto, las tres caminaron por la estación, cruzaron el anden hasta estar frente al expreso de Hogwarts.

- guau… es hermoso- dijo Gabriella emocionada

- cuídense… Isa todo va a salir bien- dijo Rosario abrazando a Isa

- siento haber dicho lo que dije- hablo la muchacha

- lo se- murmuro la mujer dando un abrazo a su dos muchachas

*******************

Después de que James se bañara, cambiara y desayunara, se había hecho ya muy tarde y el tráfico de Londres a esa hora era insoportable. La camioneta muggle que Harry manejaba de color negra se movía con gran lentitud a causa del embotellamiento que había en cada avenida del centro de Londres muggle.

- mama, dile a James que no juegue con eso… apesta- dijo enojado Albus en medio de sus hermanos en la parte trasera de la camioneta

- no estoy jugando albobo… solo pruebo mi pequeña broma- dijo James que llevaba en sus manos unos palitos azules sosteniendo una bolsa de tela azul

- no quiero que te vuelvas meter en problemas James- dijo severa Ginny en la parte adelante

- si mamá… esto es inofensivo- dijo con voz inocente James

- auch- grito Lily

- ¡James!- grito Ginny

- no fui yo- dijo James a la defensiva

- ¿Albus?- dijo extrañada Ginny volteando a ver la parte trasera

- lo siento- dijo avergonzado Albus

- ¿y que pasa albobo si caes en Slytherin?- pregunto James distraídamente

- no pasara- se defendió enojado Albus

- eso espero… si no dejaras de ser mi hermano- bromeo James

- ¡James!- exclamo Ginny enojada

- es una broma- dijo James – ya no aguantan ni una bromita- dijo medio enojado James mirando fuera de la ventana de la camioneta

- deja de atosigar a tu hermano- hablo Harry

- solo decía que podía ser- hablo James

- Será mejor que dejemos la camioneta aquí y vayamos caminando… si no… no llegaremos- dijo Harry estacionando la camioneta, bajaron y la pequeña familia se apresuraba a cruzar la ajetreada calle hacia la grandiosa y sombría estación, el humo de los tubos de escape de los coches y el aliento de los caminantes centelleaban como telas de araña en el aire frío. Dos grandes jaulas descansaban en lo alto de los carritos de equipaje que los padres empujaban, las lechuzas dentro de ellas ululaban indignadamente, y la pequeña pelirroja se demoraba temerosamente tras sus hermanos, aferrada al brazo de su padre.

- ¿cuando iré yo papi?- pregunto Lili infantilmente  
-No pasará mucho tiempo, y también tú iras, -le dijo Harry.  
-Dos años, -resopló Lily-. ¡Yo quiero ir ahora!  
Los transeúntes miraban curiosamente a las lechuzas mientras la familia se abría paso hasta la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. La voz de Albus llegó hasta Harry por encima del clamor que les rodeaba; sus hijos habían reasumido la discusión que habían empezado en el coche.  
-¡No! ¡No estaré en Slytherin!  
-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.  
-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...  
Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.  
-Me escribirán, ¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.  
-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.  
-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente solo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.  
-Escribimos a James tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.  
-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas, demasiadas para mi gusto  
Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.  
-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.  
-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.  
Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas. Harry creyó haber oído a Persy discurriendo ruidosamente acerca de las regulaciones de escobas, y se alegró la excusa que se le presentaba para no pasar y saludar...  
-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.  
Un grupo de cuatro personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.  
-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.  
Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió. La pequeña de 11 años era de un hermoso cabello rojo rizado pero de tez mucho mas oscura que la de su muy blanco padre, tenia el rostro de Hermione cuando era niña pero tenia las pecas y el cabello Weasley.  
-¿Todo bien al aparcar entonces? -preguntó Ron a Harry. Ron al igual que Harry se veía mas sexy con al edad

-. Para mí si. Hermione no se creía que pudiera pasar un examen de conducir muggle, ¿verdad? Pensó que había Confundido al examinador.  
-No, no es cierto, -dijo Hermione-. Tenía una fe absoluta en ti.- Hermione quien tenia el cabello lacio corto por encima de los hombros, se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto uno jeans azules y una blusa roja con unas sandalias del mismo color.  
-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Súper sensorial para eso.  
De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lily y Hugo, el hermano menor de Rose, que era igual a Ron pero con el cabello café al igual que la de su madre. Tenían una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.  
-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.  
-¡Ron!  
Lily y Hugo rieron, pero Albus y Rose parecían solemnes.  
-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención. Captando la atención de Harry, asintió hacia un punto a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia. El vapor se había disipado por un momento y tres personas estaban de pie en un espacio libre de la cambiante niebla.  
-Mira quién está ahí.  
Draco Malfoy estaba allí de pie con su esposa e hijo, con un abrigo oscuro abotonado hasta la garganta. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás de tal forma que enfatizada la barbilla puntiaguda. El nuevo chico se parecía a Draco tanto como Albus se parecía a Harry. Draco captó un vistazo de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó.  
-Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius, -dijo Ron por la bajo-. Asegúrate de machacarle en cada examen, Rose. Gracias a Dios heredaste el cerebro de tu madre.  
-Ron, por amor de Dios, -dijo Hermione medio severa, medio divertida-. ¡No intentes volverlos uno contra otro antes de que empiecen siquiera la escuela!  
-Tienes razón, lo siento, -dijo Ron, pero incapaz de contenerse, añadió-. No seas muy amigable con él, Rose. El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre pura.

**************

Mientras esto sucedía en el tren de Hogwarts, James se saludaba en el pasadizo con tres muchachos muy efusivamente.

- hermano te extrañé- decía en un gran abrazo al muchacho un chico de cabellos negros rizados, de tez blanca, ojos azules, alto y muy guapo.

- la verdad que sin ti mi vida es muy triste- le dijo otro muchacho de cabellos cafés lacios en corte hongo, era blanco y ojos cafés, era un poco más alto que el anterior y James.

- para que veas mí Tonny que yo soy el alma de tu vida- rió James abrazando a el otro muchacho

- la verdad es que si se te llega a extrañar maldito- dijo un moreno de ojos azules abrazando a James

- los extrañe- grito james y abrazo a los tres al mismo tiempo haciendo un gran atoramiento en medio pasadizo.

- oye… ¿ella no es tu prima y Tedd?- pregunto El chico al que decían Tonny quien miraba por la ventana del tren. James miro y saco la cabeza por la ventana

- oye¡¡¡¡ Teddy¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué estas haciendo?- grito James haciendo que la pareja se separar bruscamente

- viene a ver a Victoire… ahora lárgate- dijo Ted con molestia, miro a James con cara de odio y con una mueca hizo que james metiera la cabeza al vagón.

- impertinente- dijo el moreno con resignación

- me iré a despedir de mi muy querida famita- dijo James echando a reír y así bajo del vagón. Había mucha gente y se tropezó con unas cuantas personas. Pero uno fue el más importante. Trato de caminar con velocidad cuando un gato peludo se enredo en sus piernas haciendo que James para no pisarlo cayera al suelo.

- mucho mucho- dijo una voz suave levantando el pequeño gato en sus brazos. James levanto lentamente la cabeza y se topo con los increíbles ojos azules de la muchacha que le extendía la mano.- perdón… se me escapo- James se levanto haciendo caso omiso a la mano de la muchacha que conocemos como Isabella

- procura mantener esa bola de pelos lejos de mi camino- dijo James y con cara de molestia siguió su camino pasando por el lado de Isa con brusquedad haciendo que la chica tambaleara.

-¡Ey!- james grito tratando de sonar entusiasmado cuando vio a su familia reunida-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verle! Y adivinen que está haciendo. ¡Besándose con Victoire!-  
Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.  
-¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Besándose con nuestra Victoire! ¿Nuestra prima? Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...- Teddy quien habría salido del colegio hacia un año y se había mudado de igual manera de la casa de Harry en el mismo tiempo vivía ahora en la antigua casa de su abuela y madre, Andrómeda quien habría muerto cuando Teddy tenia 15 se la dejo en herencia y el queriendo independizarse decido mudarse. Ahora estudiaba para ser auror al igual que sus padres.  
-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...- dijo con decepción  
-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después me dijo que me largara. ¡La estaba besando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.  
-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lily soñadoramente-. ¡Entonces Teddy sería realmente parte de la familia!  
- Teddy es de la familia… solo quiere vivir solo, además viene a casa a cenar casi todos los días -dijo Harry.  
-¡Si! -dijo James entusiasmado-. No me importaría compartir cuarto con Al... Teddy podría quedarse en mi habitación.

- No habría necesidad de eso, hay suficientes curtos en la casa- dijo Ginny sin comprender

- si es demasiado grande- dijo Lily

- lo digo porqué albobo se quedo con la que era su habitación y el se merece una grande como la mía- dijo James

- Es muy lindo de tu parte el sacrifico amor, pero puedes quedarte tu en una de huéspedes si Teddy decide regresar a casa- dijo Ginny

- no… me gustaría dormir con albobo para molestarlo toda la noche- dijo James con mirada maliciosa a su hermano

- ¡James!- dijo molesta la pelirroja

- solo bromeo... la verdad es que me muero porque Teddy regrese a la casa- dijo James

- el quiere independizarse como todos los chicos de su edad- dijo Hermione

- pero estoy dispuesto al sacrifico y ya es mucho con decir que compartiría cuarto con el enano- dijo James mirando con horror a Albus  
-esa es un idea descabellada, -dijo Harry firmemente-. Al y tu se la pasan peleando todo el día y si comparten cuarto la casa terminaría demolida y en peor estado de como usualmente la dejan- todos rieron al comentario  
-Son casi las once, será mejor que suban- dijo Hermione cuando dejo por fin de reír  
-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.  
-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.  
-Pero conoces a Neville...  
James puso los ojos en blanco.  
-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton, ¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...  
Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.  
-Luego te veo, Albobo. Vigila a los Thestrals.  
-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.  
Pero James simplemente se rió, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.  
-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, ustedes no van a llegar a la escuela en los carruajes, Irán en botes.  
Ginny se despidió de Albus.  
-Te veremos en Navidad.  
-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes. No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.  
-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?  
El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Albus a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.  
Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lily.  
-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.  
-Pero y si...  
-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.  
-¡De veras!  
-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.  
Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.  
Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.  
-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.  
-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.  
Albus, Rose, Hugo, y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...  
El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.  
-Estará bien, -murmuró Ginny.  
Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago de la frente.  
-Lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discúlpenme por la tardanza, es solo que estuve de vacaciones y no tenia tiempo para actualizar pero tratare de demorarme menos.**

**CÁP. 2: La serpiente o el león**

- Hola- saludo George que junto a su esposa aparecieron de entre la humareda de la estación

- ¿donde se habían metido?- pregunto Ron mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hermano

- nos despedíamos de Fred y los gemelos… están muy entusiasmados con su segundo año- dijo George que sostenía de la mano una niña muy linda de 9 años cabello plateados

- holas- saludo Bill de repente, todos voltearon a verlo, se paro junto a Fleur que lucia muy hermosa

- ¿y tu donde andabas?- pregunto Ron

- despidiendo a Micky es su tercer año y no sabes lo emocionado que esta- contestó Bill

- ¿no viegon a Victoire?- pregunto Fleur quien llevaba de la mano un niño rubio de 8 años

- sí estaba besándose con Ted…- dijo indiscreta Lili pero callo cuando se encontró con la mirada de su madre

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo qué?- peguntó Bill sin comprender

- nada… miren allí esta- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa falsa mientras jalaba suavemente del brazo de su hija

- ¡¡¡mamá!!!- exclamo de lejos una chica rubia muy hermosa idéntica a Fleur , la muchacha llegaba del brazo de Ted quien lucia algo rojo por ver a los padres de la chica

- ¿donde andabas hija?- pregunto Bill algo molesto por como su hija tomaba del brazo del muchacho

- fue culpa mía- dijo ted mirando con seguridad a Bill- la entretuve unos minutos- dijo volteando a ver sonriente y embelesado a la rubia

- que tal si almorzamos todos juntos- dijo ginny sonriente caminando hacia ted, acaricio su hombro, él voltio a verla y le sonrió con ternura

- tengo una antojo de comida china- rió harry traviesamente abrazando por detrás a lili quien rió por las coquillas que le hacia

- bueno… yo no puedo dejar sortilegios por mucho tiempo- dijo george con preocupación y una aire de responsabilidad poco característico en el

- vamos… eres tu propio jefe- dijo Ron empezando a reír burlonamente

- no nos llevaras a china para comer… ¿verdad?- miro preocupado George a Harry. Harry hizo el ademán de pensar en la posibilidad, esto hizo que todos empezaran a reír

- comeremos aquí en Londres- dijo Ginny golpeando suavemente a Harry en el brazo

- perfecto… entonces vamos a almorzar- dijo george con felicidad

Todos en un gran grupo se abrieron paso de entre la gente y la humareda de la estación para pasar el día en familia.

*******

Mientras tanto en el tren de Hogwarts 4 muchachos compartían un compartimiento mientras reían y conversaba animosamente.

- entonces Victorire es novia de ted- dijo con tristeza un muchacho moreno de nombre Arturo. El muchacho había vivido templado de Victorie desde que la conoció

- bueno… eso ya se venia venir mi rey- dijo un muchacho muy guapo de cabellos castaños de nombre anakin a quien apodaban skywalker por alusión a su nombre de película

- ya no me depriman- dijo el otro muchacho de cabellos ondulados y negros como la noche

- sí… mejor cuenten que hicieron en el verano- dijo James con las manos en la nuca recostado en el asiento

- triste… me jui a un pueblo llamado buleo en África… jue horrible- fingió la vos como de niño el morocho de nombre Arturo pero al que decían rey en alusión al rey Arturo

-pero tu verano debió de estar genial- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros de nombre Anthony a quien solo decían Tony

- pues no estuvo mal… fui a las Bahamas y me conocí unas minitas que pa que les cuento- dijo james con emoción en sus palabras

- a ti si que te consienten ricky ricon- dijo entre risas rey

- eso que no saben del regalito que me compro- dijo con picardía james

- ¿Qué te compro?- preguntó emocionado Tonny

- ¿un auto?- pregunto Rey con emoción

- mejor que eso- dijo james atrayendo la máxima atención de sus amigos

- ¿un departamento?- trató de adivinar Skywalker

- ¿ustedes si que no leen diarios verdad?- dijo con exasperación james

- ¿yo leí el profeta hoy?- pregunto confundido Rey

- diarios muggles- dijo james

- ¿quien lee diarios muggles?, apenas y leo los mágicos- dijo Tonny

- bueno la noticia en el profeta saldrá mañana ya que mi ma taba haciendo todo lo posible para que las excentricidades como así llama a los regalos que hace mi pa no se noten.- dijo james muy efusivamente

- entonces en conclusión que fue lo que tu papi te regalo- dijo Tonny de forma sarcástica en la palabra "papi". James saco un periódico de nombre "THE SUN" de su maleta y se la lanzo a Tonny quien al ver el titular principal que decía "Arsenal tiene nuevo dueño" se quedo con el rostro en blanco

- ¿tu papá te regalo un equipo de fútbol?- Pregunto sorprendido rey levantándose de su asiento

- No... No… el equipo de fútbol… nada más que el arsenal de Inglaterra- dijo james con aires de grandeza

- estoy enamorado de tu papá- dijo rey con carita de soñador, los tres muchachos lo miraron como rarito

- James dice Clare que vayas a su compartimiento- la voz de una muchacha que entro saco a los 4 de la conversación

- ¿que querrá la clara de huevo?- pregunto Tonny como hastiado

- no se… pero no tengo ganas de verla será mejor que lo dejemos así- dijo james sin hacer el intento de ir.

********

Mientras tanto en otro compartimiento acababa de entrar una muchacha pelirroja. Algo insegura entro y dando una mirada panorámica saludo

- Hola- saludo a las cuatro chicas que se hallaban sentadas

- hola- saludo la morena de impactantes ojos azules

- no había espacio en otros compartimientos… ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto Bella

- si no hay de otra- dijo asqueada una muchacha rubia

- Clare… no seas así- dijo la muchacha morena

- tu no me digas lo que tengo que hacer… acuérdate que andas condicionada en el grupo- dijo Clare con aires de divina

- ignórala… eso hago yo- dijo en voz baja la morena solo al oído de Bella cuando esta se sentó

- al parecer no la soportas- dijo bella sonriente en voz baja

- es mi hermana… - dijo la muchacha algo incomoda

- pero no se parecen- dijo bella confundida, ya que Clare era blanca como el papel y tan rubia como el sol y la muchacha era morena y de cabellos ondulados y negros como la noche

- su madre se caso con mi padre… cuando solo tenia 3 años… me llamo Priscila glese- dijo la muchacha- ella es Tania Scout- dijo por la muchacha de cabellos negros y ondulados y ojos verdes - y ella es michel peyton- señalo a la chica que estaba en frente de la rubia, era castaña, rizada muy bella- y bueno mi hermanastra es Clare Bryce

- me llamo Isabela Boock Davis pero dime solo Isa- dijo la muchacha sonriente

- eres nueva ¿verdad?- pregunto la muchacha castaña de nombre Michel

- sí, estudiaba en América pero mis padres murieron y mi tía me trajo a estudiar aquí- dijo Isa

- ah… eres huérfana – dijo despectiva Clare

- ¡¡¡Clare!!!- la llamo la atención Priscila con molestia

- sí… lo soy- dijo Isa con decisión y sin muestra de que el comentario la molestara

- ¿en que casa iras?- pregunto Tania con una voz infantil algo así como hueca

- hace unos días me hicieron la prueba con el sombrero e iré a griffindor- dijo isa

- eso es genial nosotras somos griffindor- dijo Tanea con efusiva alegría- seremos buenas amigas- continuo

- ¿quién la agrego al grupo?- dijo clare despectivamente

- bueno es bonita y con estilo- dijo Tania algo asustada por como la miraba Clare

- olvídenlo… no busco un grupo- dijo Isa de forma cortante

- perdónala… es algo antipática- dijo Priscila al oído de isa

- ni al caso- dijo isa con una sonrisa

- pero tu y yo si podemos ser grandes amigas- dijo Priscila sonriéndole con ternura

*******

Al mismo tiempo en otro compartimiento del tren Albus se encontraba con rose conversando cuando un muchacho rubio entro

- hola… ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto el niño rubio

- hola- saludaron Rose y Albus al mismo tiempo

- soy Albus- dijo el niño cuando el niño rubio tomo asiento

- scorpius- saludo cortante el niño

- ella es rose- dijo Albus señalamos su prima que miraba con desconfianza a Scorpius. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y una niña de cabellos ojos y ojos azules como el mar entro

- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?- preguntó con voz suave y angelical, los niños asintieron

- me llamo rose- saludo la muchacha pelirroja

- Gabriela- saludo tímidamente la niña

- yo… yo… so… soy albus- dijo el Al con torpeza

- me llamo scorpius Malfoy- saludo de forma galante el niño rubio

- ¿malfoy?- preguntó rose- ah a ti se supone que te tengo que machacar- dijo en voz alta pero obviamente hablándose solo para ella

- ¿perdón?- pregunto Scorpius sin entender

- olvídalo- dijo Albus divertido por el comentario de su prima

- ¿y a que casa iras?- pregunto scorpius a Gabi poniéndole dedicada atención

- desearía griffindor- dijo la muchacha de forma tímida

- eso es genial… yo también seré un griffindor- dijo Albus con emoción

- que lastima… deberías desear ser un slytherin- dijo Scorpius con petulancia

- Griffindor es para los héroes- dijo rose

- solo esta de moda- objeto scorpius

- de griffindor salen grandes magos- objeto Rose en una pelea de boca a boca con el rubio

- ¿Cómo Harry Potter?... todos quieren ser como el… son unos perdedores- dijo scorpius de forma petulante

- Harry Potter es mí padre- dijo Albus

- ¿eres el hijo de Harry Potter?- pregunto sorprendida Gabriela

- síp- dijo Albus con orgullo

- mi padre dice que conoce a Harry potter el habla muy bien de el pero mmm mamá la verdad lo detesta- dijo scorpius

- mi tío es el mejor- dijo rose con orgullo

- algún día lo conocerás… es el mejor… ya lo veras- dijo Albus con una gran sonrisa

*********

Una vez el tren llegara a hosmey se encaminaron al castillo, la experiencia para Albus era increíble, ir en los botes hacia el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts rebasaba lo mágico, disfrutaba encantado de cada detalle de su experiencia, una vez en el castillo ya en el gran salón james jugaba molestando a sus amigos tirándoles migajas de pan hechas bolitas, todos reían en el gran salón muy divertidos cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los de primer año encabezados por un hombre alto que james reconoció inmediatamente como su profesor de herbología Neville. Cuando por fin se hizo el silencio en el salón Neville hablo

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Angeles Brooks Davis!

La misma niña pelirroja que Albus conoció y que ahora caminaba junto a Rose camino al frente y se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa reino.

-¡GRIFFINDOR!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras la niña iba a sentarse con los de Griffindor.

-¡Loise Humber!- llamo Neville

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Loise se apresuró a sentarse

-¡Marck Londer!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Marck, mientras se reunía con ellos.

Después de unos 15 chicos toco el momento de rose la hija de Ron y Hermione

- Weasley grenger, rose- sonrió Nevill, la niña camino y se sentó con delicadeza en el taburete mientras el profesor colocaba el sombrero en su cabeza

- mmm que mente tan exquisita sin duda es igual a su madre… ¡ RAVENCLAW ¡

Y esa si que era un sorpresa todos los Weasley se quedaron perplejos, era la primera Weasley en no ser una griffindor

- ¡Malfoy scorpius!- el niño que ahora acompañaba a Albus camino con elegancia hasta el taburete y el sombrero no pensó demasiado para gritar

- ¡SLYTHERIN!- Después de unos 10 chicos mas Neville al leer su lista sonrió con felicidad

- Potter Albus- dijo con amor en sus palabras

Mientras Albus se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.

- ¿Ha dicho Potter?

- ¿Ese es el hijo de Harry Potter?

- ¿es el hermano de James?

Lo último que Albus vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue a su hermano que sentado en al mesa de griffindor le sonreía amablemente.

Peor no pudo ni pensar un segundo que antes de que el sombrero lo cubriera y gritara a puro pulmón

- ¡SLYTHERIN!

- ¿Qué?- grito james levantándose inexpresivo de su asiento

- James ¿tu escuchaste lo que yo escuche?- pregunto el muchacho a quien llamaban rey

- tu hermano es un slytherin- murmuró Tonny

Albus bajo del asiento y camino entre vítores hasta la mesa de slytherin mirando con vergüenza a su hermano. Después del banquete james con su grupo llego a su sala común y se recostó en el sofá

- ¿que vas a hacer hermano?- preguntó Skiwalker sentándose a lado de james

- no preguntes Anakin- respondió molesto James

- no es tan malo- dijo Tonny

- ¿no es malo?… mi hermanito es un slytherin… dime cual es la parte buena- dijo con exasperación el muchacho

- tranquilo, no digo que sea bueno… pero ser un slytherin no significa que sea el fin del mundo- dijo Tonny

- james Potter- entro Mcgonagall

- ¿pasas algo?- pregunto James levantándose de su asiento

- te necesito en mi ofician ahora- dijo la directora con solemnidad

- le juro que no hice nada… no se de que se me acusa… pero no hice nada- dijo atropelladamente james tratándose de defender

- no es eso señor potter… en realidad es algo muy extraño pero te quiero en mi oficina y no es porque haya hecho algo ni porque lo valla a castigar ni a reprender- dijo Mcgonagall poniendo cara de extrañarse de que esa no sea la razón de que el muchacho visitara su oficina

- ¿entonces para que me quiere?- pregunto james

- Albus no quiere ir a su sala común- contestó la directora

- no lo culpo- contestó james con sarcasmo

- el siente que te defraudo… a ti y a tu padre- dijo la mujer

- bueno no digamos que me defraudo… pero…. Sí, sí lo hizo- dijo james, el muchacho y la directora se encaminaron o los pasillos del colegio hacia la oficina de dirección

- mira James acudo a ti porque se que puedes llegar a ser sensato y sabrás como persuadir a Albus para aceptar su condición- dijo macgonagall una ves estuvieran frente al despacho de dirección

- como hacerlo aceptar algo que yo no acepto- dijo james- aun pienso que es un mal sueño

- james… sabes… algo que veo en ti es el gran parecido que tienes con tu padre en el don que tienes para hacer sentir a las personas que todo ira bien por mas mal que se vean- dijo con voz maternal mcgonagall, James quedo en silencio un largo rato mientras analizaba las palabras

- ok… entrare-dijo al final en señal de rendición

- suerte- murmuro la directora abriéndole la puerta, james entro y dando una mirada panorámica al salón camino hacia Albus que se encontraba acurrucado en el piso llorando en un rincón

- hola Albus… ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó James cuando estuvo al frente de su hermano

- no quiero ir- dijo entre lagrimas albus

- hey… hey albobo… no llores- dijo james colocando su brazon en el hombre de su hermano

- no quiero ir- dijo nuevamente

- No te culpo… seguro que las mazmorras es horrible… pero es tu casa ahora- dijo tratando de reír james aunque no estaba para bromas

- te defraude y defraudé a mi papá- dijo llorando

- oye solo es un casa no es el fin del mundo- dijo james

- pero yo quería ser como tu y mi papa un griffindor- dijo Albus

- ya ves… rose no lo es- acoto James con serenidad

- pero slytherin no es la casa que mi papa, ni mis abuelo, ni tu desean- dijo Albus dejando de llorar

- oye albobo… la casa no hace al mago… el mago hace la casa- le dijo sonriente a Albus a los ojos

- jamás podré ser como mi papi- dijo con tristeza el niño

- oye cometes un grave error si piensas que tienes que ser como papa o hacer las cosas que el hizo… el es un héroe y parte de estar aquí será en hacer que el apellido que nos cargamos no valga por lo que papá hizo si no por lo que nosotros hacemos- dijo James

- tu me dijiste que deseabas ser como papá- acuso Albus

- sí… deseo tener esa fuerza y habilidades sorprendentes pero no imitar lo que hizo… cuando llegue aquí me propuse que me digieran hey allí viene james el chico cool el capitán de quidditch o algo por el estilo… porque es duro llegar y ser solo el hijo de harry Potter… oye soy lo que soy en esta escuela por lo que me propuse ser... no parecerme a papá, ser mas que papá, ser diferente a papá… tu tienes mas oportunidades … se tu mismo al… lo que tu quieras ser- dijo James palmeando la espalda de su hermano

- entonces… ¿no hay problema en que este en slytherin?- pregunto el niño secándose las lagrima del rostro

- por mi no albobo y estoy seguro que por papá tampoco… quizás tío ron se ponga histérico… ¿pero que no lo vuelve histérico?- dijo riendo- vamos te acompañare a las mazmorras- y así los dos se encaminaron fuera de la dirección

*******

Al día siguiente ginny muy en la mañana se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala leyendo el diario el profeta, en la portada principal el gran titular que tenia como principal atención la foto mágica del equipo de fútbol muggle del arsenal decía "REGALITO DE PAPI"

- hola amor… hoy es un bello dia- saludo harry que bajaba por las escaleras

- no veo en que sea bello- dijo ginny molesta mostrándole el diario con desaprobación

"_La nueva adquisición de harry potter se llevo de encuentro cualquier otra chuchearía que le pudiera haber regalado a sus engreídos hijos… nada más y nada menos que el regalito que papi le dio a su hijo mayor y que el día de ayer fue foco de noticia en toda Londres muggle fue la compra de nuestro héroe al equipo de fútbol del arsenal de Inglaterra valorado aproximadamente en 750 millones de euros aproximadamente 102 millones de galeones, nuestro mago favorito compro el 52% de acciones en 390 millones de euros eso quiere decir 53 millones de galeones aproximadamente de este importante club ingles lo que lo hace en su oficial dueño… ¿impresionados?... pues eso no es todo el dueño al que esta nombre las acciones es su hijo mayor james sirius el ya conocido muchachito que de problemas no deja de Salir para meterse en otro…. Así que debemos felicitar a nuestro héroe por una gran compra y que eso aumentara su fortuna indudablemente ya que las utilidades que este importante club da no son para nada despreciables….."_

- dijiste que no te había costado demasiado- dijo con decepción Ginny a Harry que sonreía travieso como si hubiera sido descubierto en alguna travesura

- bueno quizás tres veces mas de lo que te dije… pero sabes que esa cifra no es nada para mi- dijo Harry tratando de apaciguar la eminente furia de la pelirroja

- el dinero es el que menos me importa… el punto es que me mentiste- dijo Ginny

- pero es que ibas a hacer un problema por la cifra- dijo harry a la defensiva

- hay Harry por dios… es tu dinero yo solo opino- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de piernas

- pues a veces tus opiniones suenan a exigencias- dijo harry con cautela frente a ella

- me estas recriminado- dijo enfurecida Ginny levantándose de golpe

- No amor… dejémonos así ¿ok?… no peleemos por dinero… es más te prometo que ya no daré regalos tan caros- dijo harry tomando a su esposa por la cintura

- bueno esta bien- dijo Ginny dejando que su esposo la besara

- lo importante es que james este feliz- dijo harry abrazado a su esposa

- lo sobre concientes- dijo Ginny

- a ti también… tendré que devolver la colección de otoño de chanel- dijo harry soltando a Ginny y haciendo el ademán de que era un problema

- ¿como?- preguntó Ginny sin entender a que iba eso

- dijiste que no debía gastar tanto- dijo Harry

- dije que no me gustaba este tipo de derroche de dinero pero la colección de chanel no saldrá en todos los periódicos de Inglaterra- dijo ginny con algo de desesperación

- ok… vamos tenemos que ir a Hogwarts- dijo Harry emocionado

- nop… creo que seria mejor que Albus nos mandara un nota diciéndonos como esta… no lo presiones cuando el este listo nos mandara una lechuza- dijo ginny abrazando a harry

- esta bien… eres demasiado inteligente- sonrió harry y beso con ternura a su esposa

******

- Sabia que te encontraría aquí- dijo james cuando hallo a Albus en una mesa de la biblioteca- ¿no tienes clases?

- le mando un carta a papá- dijo Albus

- ¿quieres ayuda?- pregunto james sentándose en la silla del costado

- solo un poco- sonrió el niño

- ok… escribe- ordeno James- "hola pa… hola ma… hola enana"

- yo no le digo enana- dijo Albus a james riendo

- ok… quítale enana- sonrió james golpeando la cabeza de Albus suavemente

*******

- Harry… mandaron una lechuza- dijo ginny mientras entraba al despacho de Harry ofuscada

- genial… que dice- dijo Harry alcanzando a su esposa en la pequeña salita de su oficina

- no la abrí- dijo Ginny sentándose en el sofá

- pues ábrela- ordeno harry sentándose a lado de la pelirroja

- lee- le dio la carta Ginny a Harry

_-" hola pa… Hola ma… Hola lili_

_Quería contarles que me gusta mucho hogwarts… es un verdadero sueño estar aquí… conocí a un niño que se volvió luego luego mi amigo… su nombre es Scorpius Malfoy"_

- ¿malfoy?.- murmuro harry

- sigue leyendo- ordeno ginny

"_Es algo raro pero nos entendemos a la perfección, luego tengo una amiga, ella es muy bonita y ya es intima amiga de Rose, su nombre es Gabriela Brooks davis y es la niña mas linda de la tierra… por otro lado les puedo contar que rose esta en la casa de Ravenclaw fue un gran sorpresa pero se esperaba ya que tiene un cerebro de einstein… y bueno yo no estoy en griffindor, algo que la verdad no importa mucho, estoy en slytherin"_

- ¿qué?'- grito sorprendido Harry mientras dejaba caer la carta.

**AVANCES DEL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**:

CAP 3: El niño del pasado

- ok… cuenta regresiva para prueba de bomba de colores en 15…- comenzó a contar james detrás de una roca viendo en dirección al árbol que contenía la broma Weasley que iban a probar y que tenía programada explotar en 15 segundos

- 14… 13… 12- siguió la cuenta sus tres amigos junto a james

- ¡esperen…!- grito james parándose del suelo, al divisar un pelirroja que iba tras de un pequeño gato peludo en dirección al árbol- ¡oyee sal de ahí!- volvió a gritar pero no fue escuchado y por ello hecho a correr con dirección a la muchacha

*****

Cuando estuvo en cima de ella sus ojos chocaron los profundos ojos azules de la muchacha… eran tan hermosos pensó y en ese momento solo la imagen de una niña vino a su mente


	3. Chapter 3

**CÁP. 3: El niño del pasado**

"_Es algo raro pero nos entendemos a la perfección, luego tengo una amiga, ella es muy bonita y ya es intima amiga de Rose, su nombre es Gabriela Brooks davis y es la niña mas linda de la tierra… por otro lado les puedo contar que rose esta en la casa de Ravenclaw fue un gran sorpresa pero se esperaba ya que tiene un cerebro de einstein… y bueno yo no estoy en griffindor, algo que la verdad no importa mucho, estoy en slytherin"_

_- ¿qué?'- grito sorprendido Harry mientras dejaba caer la carta._

- ¿Slytherin?- preguntó sorprendida ginny, su respiración era entrecortada, comenzaba a sentir naucias y de repente un escalofríos corrió por su piel

- Albus un slytherin- murmuro harry sentándose en shock en el sofá, la noticia era un balde de agua fría, de repente la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas

- tranquilo harry… no puede ser tan malo… es solo una casa- dijo ginny tratando de no sonar alarmada, y tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad

- es slytherin- dijo harry con dureza- ¿entiendes la magnitud del problema?… un Potter un slytherin

- le dijiste que no habría ningún problema- dijo Ginny acariciando el rostro de su esposo- si quizás para mi padre o Ron lo sean pero tu y yo sabemos que solo es una casa más de hogwarts

- jamás pensé que ocurriría- dijo harry levantándose del sofá alarmado

- Harry… esto es raro y ciertamente no me lo esperaba… pero por favor solo hay que apoyarlo... slytherin ya no es la casa que una vez detestaste- dijo ginny poniéndose en frente de su esposo- además recuerda que la casa no hace al mago… el mago hace a la casa… siempre lo has repetido… sigue tu mismo tus ideas

- tienes razón- dijo harry después de un suspiro- estoy siendo demasiado alarmista por algo que no debería de tomar gran importancia… albus es un slytherin- dijo harry con orgullo y parándose erguido, respiro tres veces y volvió a caer derrotado en el sofá – no puedo… ¿que hice dios?… ¿mi hijo un slytherin?- Ginny rió y tomando con cariño el brazo de su marido se sentó a su lado

- vamos harry- dijo entre risas- deja de ser tan niño… ayúdame a enviarle un lechuza dándole a conocer nuestro apoyo incondicional y lo orgullosos que estamos de el- dijo ginny sonriendo y tomando una hoja con una pluma que había cerca al teléfono, comenzó a escribir, Harry asintió y sonrió derrotado por el entusiasmo de su mujer.

La mañana en hogwarts parecía ser como cualquier otra , los alumnos en el gran salón desayunaban presurosos para su comienzo de clases, en el medio de la gran mesa de griffindor Isabella leía el periódico mientras se llevaba a la boca una gran tarta de ciruelas, a isa pocas veces le importaba las noticias del periódico, su gran portada llevaba la acostumbrada foto de harry potter por algún motivo, excentricidades con su dinero, heroísmo salvando el mundo, grandes gestiones o alguna travesura de sus hijitos; esta ves la portada solo era la de un gasto descomunal en el regalo de james, a isa le molestaba esa clases de noticias no por la información si no porque le irritaba que algunos tengan demasiado y otro demasiado poco, en ese momento corriendo apareció Priscila quien con una gran sonrisa la interrumpió y se sentó agitada a su costado.

- ¿que haciendo?- preguntó con alegría

- desayuno- dijo isa mostrándole la tarta que comía, Priscila se la quito y se la llevo a la boca

- oye eso me lo estaba comiendo- se quejo isa

- si claro… adivina- le dijo sonriente la muchacha

- ¿siempre sonríes de esa forma?- preguntó divertida isa

- adivina- insistió la chica

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó isa tomando café

- tony se peleo con Tania… ¿no es genial?- dijo emocionada la morocha, isa no entendía a donde iba la conversación

- ¿Quién es tony y porqué te entusiasma que se separe de tu amiga?- preguntó

- tonny es el chico mas lindo que hay en el planeta- contesto priscila

- el chico que te gusta- afirmo isa tratando de acomodar sus ideas

- si… exacto y bueno siempre ha vivido detrás de tania y eso- aseguro sonriendo- por eso solo somos amigos… bueno por eso y porqué ni me registra- termino diciendo con tristeza

- ¿Tania no es tu amiga?- pregunto isa tratando de comprender como Priscila soñaba con el chico de su amiga, eso no es bueno tratándose de amigas o así lo entendía ella.

- si… pero por eso nunca he hecho nada para acercarme a tonny- contesto la morocha con una sonrisa- bueno eso y porque no me registra- reitero

- quieres decir que si tuvieras la oportunidad… ¿le bajarías el chico a tu mejor amiga?- preguntó Isa inquisitivamente, ahora solo en son de broma

- no- negó la muchacha algo asustada por la reacción de la pelirroja

- entiendo, solo bromeaba- dijo riendo mientras levantaba la vista y se topaba con tres muchachas paradas frente a ella

- siéntense- ordeno clare a sus dos acompañantes y ellas hicieron lo que les pidió

- claro siéntense- dijo isa con sarcasmo

- tienes mucha suerte, acabamos de decidir de que puedes andar con nosotras, claro con algunas condicione- dijo Tania con sus aires de divina

- gracias… creo- dijo isa confundida

- claro que tienes que pasar por una serie de pruebas antes- dijo clare- hay varias reglas que tienes que cumplir… la primera la ropa… esencial no quiero verte con los arapos de ayer, son como muy americanos… algo populares no son in

- segundo tu cabello, es lindo pero para la forma de tu rostro es algo desfavorecedor- dijo michel de forma insegura

- tercero el viernes y fines de semana no se usa uniforme por ende esta dicho que los viernes usamos minifaldas , los sábados shorts y no usamos nada rosa- dijo tania de forma autoritaria, isa quiso hablar pero la interrumpieron

- cuarto, ningún ex nuestro esta en tu radio de visión y obviamente un novio actual es invisible, no es por mi ya que se que mi osito me adora, es por estas tontas- dijo señalando a las muchachas

- quinto, nada de andar con losers, ni hablar, ni mirar, baja tu reputación- dijo michel siempre con algo de timidez

- sexto, nada de quiditch,.. Es para hombres no para damas- dijo esta vez tania

- séptimo, esa cosa que tienes en la mano- dijo señalando a su pulsera que le regalo aquel niño de su infancia que siempre había conservado- desaparécela, es una asquerosa baratija, tan poco in… es horrible una completa vulgaridad- esa ultima palabra termino de irritar a isa, soporto lo de su cabello, lo de su ropa, imponerle tontería y media, hasta lo del quiditch pero esa pulsera era parte de ella y no iba a aguantar que hablara así la rubia sin cerebro de un objeto de gran valor sentimental para ella

- ¿terminaste?- pregunto isa completamente molesta, clare asintió

- pues yo creo que les falto la octava regla- dijo isa, haciendo que las muchachas se miraran confundidas

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto tania

- reducirme el cerebro… tengo que ser tan tonta y descerebrada como ustedes ¿no?- dijo isa mientras reía- no se porque piensan que quiero pertenecer a su grupo, pero la verdad olvídenlo no necesito ni quiero ser parte de su selecto grupito, y a demás, las incisiones- dijo mientras se tomaba la sien- me dan escalofrió, con permiso- dijo y se levanto, Priscila fue tras de ella

- no puedo creer lo que les dijiste… - dijo la morocha algo asustada pero divertida

- ¿por qué?- pregunto isa con curiosidad

- por ser quien es- dijo la muchacha caminando por delante de la pelirroja

- ¿hija del presidente o sobrina del papa?- preguntó isa haciendo que Priscila riera sonoramente

- capitana del equipo de porristas pero sobre todo… novia de quien es- dijo Priscila entre risas

- mira… no me interesa si es novia del mismo príncipe de Asturias… para mi solo es una rubia con poco cerebro- dijo isa continuando su camino por el pasadizo con dirección a clase de pociones

- ¿conoces a Harry Potter?- preguntó la morocha haciendo a isa parar en seco

- ¿quien no lo conoce?- pregunto con ironía la muchacha

- bueno… Clare es novia de James Potter… el hijo de Harry Potter- dijo Priscila muy seriamente

- ¿consideras que debo tenerle miedo a Clare por ser la noviecita del hijito mayor de harry Potter? - preguntó sonriendo Isabella divertida

- James tiene más influencia en este colegio que el mismo ministro de magia- dijo la morocha horrorizada

-no se tu mi querida amiga… pero yo no le guardo respeto a personajes que no lo merecen y menos les tengo miedo… para mi clare es solo una hueca con aires de dictadora y ese james tengo entendido que es una fichita con el que no deseo ni siquiera intercambiar palabra- dijo Isa y camino sin decir mas a su clase

Por el pasadizo del castillo los cuatro amigos que conocemos caminaban amenamente en dirección a los jardines del castillo

- ¿porqué tenemos que faltar a clases?- pregunto Anakin

- ¿porqué tenemos que probar la broma sin espectadores?- dijo Antony haciendo una pregunta obvia

- si comienzo a faltar a clases terminaré como el año pasado- recrimino Arturo, apodado rey

- ¿Cómo se supone terminaste el año pasado?- preguntó Anthony

- pues por casi repruebo- dijo rey, todo se quedaron asombrados por lo que dijo hasta que james hablo

- quieres decir, ¿Qué no reprobaste ningún curso el año pasado?

- no, sí reprobé, pero por casi… repruebo todos- dijo el muchacho haciendo que todos estallaran en risas

- saben acabo de ver a la muchacha americana… esta buenísima- dijo anakin

- es muy linda pero nada comparable con mi tania- dijo tony, james le dio un palmazo en su nuca

- que hables así me da asco- dijo james

- si hermano… deja de ser tan pisado- dijo rey

- termino conmigo- dijo con tristeza y melancolía

- ya volverá- sonrió james abrazando por los hombros a su amigo

- no lo hará- insistió tony

- terminan cada dos días y regresan por las noches- dijo anakin

- este árbol parece lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo james cuando se alejaron lo mas que pudieron del castillo y un gran árbol de roble se les puso en frente haciendo que cortaran bruscamente la conversación

Dentro del castillo, en al clase de pociones el profesor Horace Slughorn explicaba una formula complicada en el pizarrón, todos los alumnos escribían presurosos mientras isa aun buscaba en su mochila

-hay no… olvide mi libro- dijo Isabella a Priscila

- ve a buscarlo… yo te cubro- contesto la morocha, isa se levanto rápidamente y sigilosa salio del salón, con dirección al dormitorio, pensaba en su clase de pociones, a ella le encantaba pociones era su materia preferida, de repente vio pasar a su gato que llevaba algo en la boca

- ¿mucho mucho que tienes en la boca?- pregunto, el gato la miro y hecho a correr con dirección al bosque

-espera- dijo la muchacha y fue detrás de el- mucho mucho regresa esta prohibido el bosque

Mientras tanto james y su grupo de amigos habían instalada una complicada bomba de pintura marca sortilegios weasley que estaba a punto de explotar

- ok… cuenta regresiva para prueba de bomba de colores en 15…- comenzó a contar james detrás de una roca viendo en dirección al árbol que contenía la broma Weasley que iban a probar y que tenía programada explotar en 15 segundos

- 14… 13… 12- siguió la cuenta sus tres amigos junto a james

- ¡esperen…!- grito james parándose del suelo, al divisar un pelirroja que iba tras de un pequeño gato peludo en dirección al árbol- ¡oyee sal de ahí!- volvió a gritar pero no fue escuchado y por ello hecho a correr con dirección a la muchacha

- espera- grito la muchacha al gato hasta que lo tomo en manos frente al arbola que tenia la broma

- ¡sal de ahí!- dijo james mientras corría hacia ella

- 8… 7… 6…- seguían contando los demás muchachos tras la roca

- haber…- dijo bella con el gato en brazos mientras sacaba la bola de medias de su boca- sabes que te puedes enfermar

- ¡sal de ahí!- volvió a gritar james, esta ves si fue escuchado por bella que lo vio correr hacia ella

- 5… 4… 3…- seguían contando los demás chicos

- aléjate- grito james quien se lanzo sobre la chica haciendo que cayeran lejos de el árbol y rodaron un poco

- 2… 1- gritaron sus amigos, y lo siguiente fue que un gran estruendo retumbo sus oídos y después de ello un montón de pintura de colores yacía en el suelo y el árbol había desaparecido dejando solo escombros que caían como lluvia. James con su cuerpo protegió en todo momento a la desconocida muchacha.

Cuando ya todo se calmo james se separo un poco de la muchacha, allí, cuando estuvo en cima de ella sus ojos chocaron, los profundos ojos azules de la muchacha… eran tan hermosos pensó y en ese momento solo la imagen de una niña vino a su mente. Bella, aun la recordaba, pero sentía que era un tonto por hacerlo, eran solo niños y podía jurar que ella ya ni lo recordaba.

No tenia palabras, mudo como jamás pensó encontrarse… solo aquella mirada aterrorizada que hizo recordar a bella, y aquella calidez que acongojaba, hicieron que un hoyo se le formara en el pecho, de repente la respiración de la muchacha comenzó a acelerase, le comenzaba a faltar el aire

- Quítate- grito de forma histérica haciendo que James se levantara, pero la muchacha tenia una crisis, no podía respirar, trato de calmarse, de respirar profundamente mientras james la miraba atontado, el dolor, oh no, el dolor en el pecho era un mal síntoma

- respira- dijo james poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la chica

- ¿están bien?- dijo tony quien llego con los demás

- eso creo- dijo james el dolor seso y la respiración de bella se hacia continuada

- están locos- dijo la muchacha una ves pudiera respirar

- tranquila solo fue un bromita- dijo tony

- ¿una broma?… pero casi me matan- grito isa descontrolada

- gracias a mi no estas, muerta- dijo james tratando de recobrar su sentido del humor

- ¿te debo dar las gracias?- preguntó con ironía

- solo….- trato de hablar

- están dementes- se puso en pie la pelirroja

- solo fue una indefensa bromita… linda- dijo Arturo coqueteándole

- ¿indefensa?... el árbol desapareció- dijo alarmada la muchacha

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto un profesor, alto de cabello oscuro y ondulado era sumamente blanco y muy delgado, llevaba gafas y tenia el rostro sin expresión- ¿no deberían de estar en clases?

- el muchachito aquí presente por casi me mata… hizo explotar sabe dios que cosa- acuso isa, "chismosa" dijo James sin sonido pero ella solo sonrió con sarcasmo

- ya se había tardado Potter… usted siempre metiéndose en problemas- dijo el hombre

- pero su papi siempre lo saca de ellos- dijo rey recibiendo una palmada en la nuca de parte de anakin y la mirada de odio del profesor, la historia era simple el profesor Smith era como fue sneip; algo siniestro enseñaba artes oscuras y el cargo era perfecto para el ya que había sido auror por mucho tiempo hasta que harry lo despidió por algunos hechos oscuros que sucedieron en el ministerio donde estaba relacionado, pero por algunos motivos aun no esclarecidos, el ministerio de magia lo designo como profesor en hogwarts. Así había guardado un gran odio por harry, por ello y porque principalmente james era los ojos de Harry el se encargaba de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a James… pero a pesar de haberlo llevado millones de veces a dirección a un paso de ser expulsado, la mano salvadora de harry siempre le había truncado su ya primer objetivo

- fue un accidente- se defendió james

- accidente o no… acompáñeme a la dirección- james camino por delante mientras smith caminaba tras el

- ¿lo expulsaran?- pregunto isa algo arrepentida por delatarlo

- no… es james… es intocable- dijo anakin sonriente mientras miraba alejarse a su amigo

- a lo mucho un castigo inofensivo- dijo Anthony

Mientras ello ocurría, en Londres mágico, ginny y hermione se probaban ropa en una de las boutiques más caras

- te queda genial- dijo hermione a ginny quien se probaba un hermoso conjunto crema

- no me gusta este pliegue- dijo la pelirroja

- a mi me encanta- dijo hermione, cunado de repente un tremendo estruendo seguido de una gran explosión dio como resultado que ambas muchachas salieran empujadas por la fuerza de un gran impacto , cayeron al piso y cuando se disipara la neblina de polvo pudieron ver a tres personas paradas; la primera era muy joven 20 años a lo mucho, de un rubio intenso era un hombre muy guapo y fino, el siguiente era una mujer de cabellos ondulados y oscuros muy sexy pero siniestra y el siguiente era un hombre mayor de barba y cabellos blancos, pero los dos hombres no importaban no después de recordar aquél rostro, el de esa mujer

- ¿tu?.... -pregunto ginny cuando reconoció aquella mirada

- hola querida… demasiado tiempo… ¿me extrañaste?- peguntó aquella mujer sonriendo divertida

- tu estas… muerta- dijo Ginny tratando de convencerse a si misma

- por supuesto que no… tócame estoy viva- dijo la mujer estirándole la mano blanca

- tu estabas muerta, Michael te mato… lo hiso- grito de forma histérica la pelirroja

- tu amante… es muy malo querida… jamás logro derrotarme el cobarde solo huyo en tu búsqueda, ¿o te dijo que me mato?, en ese caso seria un gran mentirosiento- dijo la mujer, haciendo que ginny ingresara en su memoria y confirmara la fatal información, jamás escucho a Michael jactarse de derrotar a millonet, ni tampoco a harry hacerlo

- no puede ser- trato de negarse a si misma

- pude ponerme a buen resguardo aquella noche, salve mi vida pues debo reconocer que perdimos aquella batalla , pero no la guerra querida ginny… por eso estoy aquí- advirtió la mujer

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué regresaste después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué?- grito ginny desafiante

- solo vine a darte un recado para tu maridito… ya me contaron que se casaron…felicitaciones- dijo con una sonrisa- dile que mi señor se disculpa con él por ser tan descarotes de no ir personalmente a visitarlo… y que ahora que regresó a Londres esta ansioso de encontrase con el para poder… conseguir lo que busca desde hace años… tu sabes nena que es ¿verdad? – dijo y rió de forma desquiciada

- ¿Qué buscan?- pregunto ginny negándose la respuesta, con la esperanza de que fuera otra

- tu lo sabes… muy dentro tuyo lo sabes- dijo con seriedad millonet

- no- murmuro ginny en voz baja ella sabia, sabia que buscaban a su hijo

- adiós querida, hablamos luego- se despido y en ese momento las tres personas desaparecieron

En hogwarts, la mañana no había sido tan tranquila como recordaremos para james, el trayecto a la dirección era una verdadera tortura, escuchar a smith quejarse de el, de lo inmaduro, ególatra, manipulador, niño de papa etc de apelativos lo comenzaban a irritar, en verdad llegar a la dirección era un alivio para james.

- tú, espérame aquí- dijo smith mientras abría la puerta y entraba, james no hiso caso y entro tras el.

- directora- saludo el hombre a la mujer detrás del escritorio

- smith… por favor no me diga que trae…- dijo macgobagall antes de que viera entrar a james tras del profesor- a potter- termino la frase rindiéndose, cada ves que smith iba a su oficina tenia a james de cola.- ¿ahora que hizo?

- el señor potter por casi mata a la señorita brooks- alego smith

- isabella… ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto alarmada mcgonagall

- saliendo de un shok directora, ahora mejor que hace un rato, pero esta claro el peligro que corrió como comprenderá, todo por la bromita indefensa según alega el señor potter

- ella se interpuso – se disculpo james

- ¿broma? le parece hacer explotar un árbol que lleva mas año en esta escuela que su edad multiplicada por cien mil- acoto smith con suma molestia

- ya smith, déjame con el alumno, por favor- pidió la directora

- espero esta ves se le aplique el correctivo correspondiente y necesario directoria- finalizo smith antes de retirarse

- se que hacer profesor, retírese por favor- smith abrió la puerta y dando una ultima mirada de repulsión a james salio del salón

- bonito adorno- dijo james sobre un buho de mármol en una de las repisas de la dirección… oh y bonito gusto, esa alfombra resalta su cabello, el otro color era muy opaco- dijo james

- sí, quise dar mas luz a la oficina…- respondió mcgonagall con una sonrisa de satisfacción por el comentario de james

- pero mire esa foto nueva se le hace ver muy joven- siguió halagando a la directora james

- gracias potter… oh ¿que hago? pasa demasiado tiempo en esa oficina- dijo la directora recordadnos el porque de james en la oficina

- no es porque yo quiera- se defendió james sínica mete

- tampoco por mi gusto… te lo aseguro señor potter- respondió la mujer

- el culpable es smith, admitámoslo- rió james

- deje de ser tan cara dura- recrimino mcgonagall sentándose en su sillón

- bien, al grano… soy culpable pero sin intención de causar daño a esa muchacha- admitió james

- bien… como comprenderás debemos castigarte… no jugaras en el primer partido de quiditch- sentencio la directora

- pero profe- trato de alegra james

- esta dicho, esta ves no llamare a tu padre, pero no quiero verte mas aquí, conoces mas esta oficina de lo que la conozco yo- dijo algo alarmada la directora

- como diga profe- dijo james caminando a la puerta- la veo luego

- espero que no aquí- murmuro pero al parecer james la escucho

- no de por seguro eso

Mientras tanto en el ministerio de magia, en la oficina de harry tres hombres planeaban un misión algo peligrosa

- debemos de asegurara la zona norte de este bosque- comento pablo trazando sobre un plano unas líneas

- creo que por aquí seria mas fácil atacar- dijo ron apuntando un extremo del mapa

- esos montes son muy peligroso- apunto pablo

- pero es un acceso mas rápido- dijo ron

- creo que la idea de ron es muy buena es arriesgado, pero un ataque rápido asegura siempre una victoria- dijo harry quien se servia un baso de wisqui

- harry- de repente entro ginny desesperada junto con hermione

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto con preocupación al ver los aspectos desaliñados de las mujeres

- regreso harry, regreso y lo quieren… quieren a mi niño- dijo llorando ginny mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su esposo

- cálmate… no entiendo… ¿quien regreso?- pregunto harry

- mercury… regreso y… vienen por el- dijo ginny mirando llorosa directo a los ojos de su esposo- viene por albus


	4. Chapter 4

**CÁP. 4: EL ACECHO DEL PASADO**

_- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto con preocupación al ver los aspectos desaliñados de las mujeres_

_- regreso harry, regreso y lo quieren… quieren a mi niño- dijo llorando ginny mientras se aferraba a los brazos de su esposo_

_- cálmate… no entiendo… ¿quien regreso?- pregunto harry_

_- mercury… regreso y… vienen por el- dijo ginny mirando llorosa directo a los ojos de su esposo- viene por albus_

- tranquila… respira… ¿quieres agua?- pregunto harry mientras conducía a su esposa al sillón y la sentaba

- explícate ¿que paso?- preguntó Ron abrasando a Hermione

Ginny explico con sumo detallo lo ocurrido en la boutique, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano, su cuñada, Pablo y Harry

- de regreso en ¿Inglaterra?- se pregunto harry a si mismo

- ¿porqué no me dijiste que esa mujer vivía?- recrimino la pelirroja a su esposo entre lagrimas

- no lo vi relevante- se excuso harry

- he vivido durante 11 años con la idea de que todo ya había terminado harry… y ahora me doy cuenta que mis hijos jamás han dejado de encontrase en peligro- lloro ginny parándose del sillón de forma histérica

- jamás dije que en aquella batalla derrote a lestrange…ellos huyeron… ¿a quien crees que he tratado de encontrar y vencer durante todo estos años?- dijo harry conmocionado

- jamás te ha interesado saber sobre la rebelión mágica que hemos tratado de erradicar durante todos estos años- dijo Ron

- son mortifagos guiados por lestrange- acoto Pablo

- claro que no sabíamos que ahora estaban en Londres... eso es nuevo- dijo Ron con preocupación

- hemos vivido en un cajita de cristal ginny- dijo hermione aferrada al abraso de su esposo

- ¿tu lo sabias verdad?- preguntó Ginny a hermione cuando vio que su amiga no estaba sorprendida por nada

- solo queríamos que vivieras tranquila… en paz- dijo ron

- trabajo en wizengamot esta claro que se muchas cosas- dijo hermione con pena

- me mintieron- grito ginny

- omitimos darte información… no es mentir- dijo Harry a la defensiva

- callar es solo mentir en silencio- dijo ginny con suavidad- creí que eras sincero conmigo

- alarmar no es parte de lograr la paz- dijo Harry suplicante a Ginny

- soy tu esposa… en las buenas y en las malas…- dijo ginny suavemente- ¿porqué te empeñas en que siempre este en las buenas y me excluyas de la malas? - dijo con rabia golpeando el pecho de harry débilmente

- solo te protejo a ti y a los niños- dijo harry calmadamente

- Lo importante ahora es hacer algo… los niños están en peligro- dijo hermione

- ¡oh por dios!... james y albus corren peligro… quiero a mis hijos acá- grito histérica la pelirroja

- no digas tonterías, no hay lugar mas seguro que hogwarts- dijo harry inmediatamente

- no hay lugar mas seguro para ellos que junto a su madre- grito Ginny descontrolada

- ginny... ellos están protegidos… he vivido durante todos estos años para que la rebelión de los lestrange no sea un problema para el mundo mágico y para nuestra familia- dijo harry tomando con cariño de los hombros a su esposa

- están aquí harry… Londres... Mas cerca de james y Albus que nunca jamás- dijo Ginny pausadamente pero sin dejar de llorar

- tranquila ginny los muchachos están en el mejor lugar de la tierra- dijo tratando de sonar calmado

- lo mismo dijiste en mi 5to año- trato de sonreír ginny

- era voldemort… lestrange no es voldemort… puedo solucionarlo… puedo cuidar a mi familia- dijo Harry abrasando a ginny con fuerza

- tengo miedo- dijo ginny

- tranquila amor… yo no permitiré que les pase nada….- dijo harry besando la frente de su esposa

En lo profundo del bosque james acariciaba una pequeño animal que parecía muerto, tony caminaba sigiloso hasta colocarse tras de el, de repente después de unos segundo de caricias el pequeño animal se paro y miro extrañado a james; el animal tenia el rostro de un niño pero el cuerpo de un león y una cola de escorpión, era peligroso y james lo sabia, pero el animal estaba agradecido y suavemente acaricio con su hocico al muchacho, era apenas un bebe, el animal hizo un sonido al parecer un agradecimiento y luego comenzó a correr a lo profundo del bosque

- te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso… no es normal- de repente comento tony

- estaba muriendo… si puedo ayudar siempre lo haré- dijo james sin dejar de ver a lo profundo del bosque

- estaba muerto… porqué te empeñas y alterar el transcurso de lo natural- dijo alarmado su amigo

- es solo un pequeño… si puedo ayudarlo lo haré- volvió a reiterar dándose media vuelta y mirando a los ojos a su amigo

- es una bestia… ¿un manticore?... ese animal no hace mas que matar a inocentes… Tu no estas bien hermano- concluyo tony comenzando a caminar con rumbo al castillo

- tu mismo lo dijiste es un animal… su instinto es ese…deja de criticarme- dijo james comenzado a caminar pero al hacerlo sintió que el aire le faltaba y se apoyo sobre sus rodillas respirando profundo

- un día te vas a matar- dijo tony mirándolo con lastima, james respiro profundo

- tranquilo… estoy bien- dijo erigiéndose y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo

- aun no entiendo porqué no le has preguntado a tu padre porqué tienes ese extraño don… ni eso ni lo de los muertitos- dijo tony- hay se me sigue poniendo la piel de gallina cada ves que lo recuerdo- continuo poniendo una cara de susto

- no seas niña- dijo james riendo

- mi viejo dice que eso no existe… y sobre lo otro es normal en algunos magos y muggles… mediums creo se llaman- dijo tonny con convicción

- deja de mencionar esto con tu padre… ¿quieres? Si mi padre se entera se armara un lio- dijo james golpeando tony con suavidad en la nuca

- entiende que no es normal…es raro… deberías de preguntarle a tu padre- insistió el muchacho

- nunca… es algo mío… no me hace nada el tener este don y ya me acostumbré, así que olvídalo- dijo medio molesto james

- pues a mi me asusta- concluyo el morocho

- niñita- dijo james continuando su camino

- esta bien… doy por terminada la conversación… desde que tengo uso de razón y te conozco hablamos de lo mismo y no coincidimos- dijo molesto tony

- pues conversación terminada… ahora camina que tengo que resolver unos asunto con la niña nueva- dijo james con malicia

- noo… james por favor… esa muchacha solo tuvo el error de haberse topado contigo deja de molestarla- dijo tonny en tono suplicante

- ¿qué?... ¿te gusta?- pregunto james con molestia

- para nada… digo es muuuy linda… pero de verdad no veo porque tú empeño en seguirle a la guerra

- ¿perdón?... pero yo no empecé nada… le salve la vida y no vio mejor forma de agradecérmelo que acusándome y por su culpa ahora no jugare el primer partido contra slythering- dijo james ofendido

- ¿su culpa?… hermano… siempre apoyo todas tus cosas, pero esta ves me parece algo injusto… por casi le da un paro con la broma… pudo resultar peor- dijo tonny

- creo que la americanita te gusta hermano… y eso no me gusta para nada- dijo james muy molesto

- ya te dije que no y si fuera así no veo porqué te tenga que molestar- dijo tonny

- entonces te gusta- insistió el muchacho

- que no caray- dijo tonny hastiado

- entonces deja de protegerla… no le haré nada, solo hablare con ella… de esa forma ira con macgonagall y me quitarán el castigo tan injusto que me pusieron- dijo james tratando de recuperar su sonrisa

- ¿en verdad crees que ella hará eso por ti?- pregunto tonny poco convencido

- lo hará… así sea por las buenas o por las malas… pero lo hara- dijo james abrasando a su amigo y continuando su trayecto al interior del castillo

En el corredor del castillo estaba sentada Priscila e isa comían unas ranas de chocolate muy amenamente mientras conversaban

- ¿te quiso matar?... Eso es una tontería… su bromita salio mal nada mas- dijo pris

- ¿siempre hacen eso?- pregunto alarmada isa

- seria raro que no lo hicieran… además james no para de meterse en problemas es su hobbi numero uno… el año pasado probo una de sus bromitas en el tren hacia aquí… salio mal, un record, castigado por meterse en problemas antes de pisar el castillo… aun la profe sprinfield no se recupera de ello y el cabello de scout no volvió a ser el mismo- isa rió al recordar al muchacho que tenia el cabello como quemado y de un azul intenso

- esta desquiciado- dijo la muchacha

- no deberías tomarlo personal… solo estuviste en el lugar menos apropiado en una hora inapropiada… cuando james quiere hacer bromas no se mete con las niñas… sus puntos fáciles son los slytherins, eso hasta este año… ya que su hermano es uno ahora- termino de hablar pris y seguido se metió una rana en la boca

- es un tarado… no se como lo aguantan – dijo isa mientras se metía una goma de mascar a la boca y comenzaba a masticarla recostada en el ventanal cruzándose de piernas

- a ti te buscaba- dijo james parándose enfrente de isa, ella levanto la mirada suavemente y se topo con los ojos de james, este parpadeó aun no se acostumbraba a esa mirada, era como si lo desarmara completamente

- ¿a que se debe tu amable visita?- preguntó isa con una amplia sonrisa

- por tus histerias no jugare en el partido inaugural contra slytherin así que tienes que hacer algo para que mcgongall me retire el castigo- sentencio james autoritariamente

- tu dady no pudo intervenir- se burlo isa

- a ti no te importa lo que mi padre haga o deje de hacer- dijo molestó james… era sorprendente como era tan fácil perder la paciencia con esa niña se decía james así mismo

- tengo entendido que tu papi es la única razón de que sigas en esta escuela… ve y pídele ayuda a el- dijo isa sonriente poniéndose en pie

- mira niña loca- dijo james tomando el brazo de la muchacha con fuerza

- ¡james!- dijo tony al ver la forma como trataba a la muchacha, james la soltó y respiro profundamente

- esta es mi ultima conversación pacifica contigo… en este momento caminaras hacia la dirección y hablaras con macgonall, le dirás que todo fue una exageración tuya derivada de una histeria que tienes y que no soy culpable de nada de lo que se me acusa… le pedirás que juegue para griffindor, y yo así lo haré y asunto solucionado… tu no pierdes ni yo tampoco… y todo queda en paz ¿entendido?- termino james sonrientemente

- por supuesto mi capitan- dijo sonriente isa poniéndose en posición de saludo a un superior, poco a poco isa comenzó a moverse y con ella su sonrisa se fue diluyendo, camino por su costado se paro a lado suyo y suavemente le hablo- solo mírame potter- y comenzó a caminar con prisila tras ella, james noto que se dirigía en sentido contrario a la dirección y quiso hablar pero isa paro y voltio mirándolo con una sonrisa maléfica- el día que yo haga algo que tu me ordenes, voldemort habrá regresado de la tumba… púdrete potter- y con ello siguió su camino

- ¿más tranquila?- pregunto hermione sentada en el sofá de la hermosa casa de los potter

- ¿debería de estarlo?- pregunto ginny quien miraba por la ventana hacia el patio como ida

- deberías de confiar en harry- dijo hermione- todo esta bien… exageras las cosas

- hermione… aun no entiendes la magnitud del problema- volteo preocupada ginny a mirar a su amiga

- lo entiendo perfectamente… todos corremos peligro ginny… el punto es que debemos tomar las cosas con tranquilidad como lo hemos hecho durante 11 años- contestó hermione levantándose del sofá

- no, no es así… albus corre mas peligro que cualquiera y eso me aterra hermione, el peligro nunca a estado tan cerca como ahora… ¿Qué hago hermione si a mi niño le pasa algo?- continuo ginny contuviendo las lagrimas

- harry no permitiría que le pase nada… solo es un mortifago más… que no genera ni la mirad de peligro que voldemort generaba- hablo hermione abrasando a su amiga

- lo se… pero tengo un mal presentimiento… siento que algo no esta bien- dijo ginny tocándose el pecho

- exageras- sonrió hermione y camino con dirección al sofa

- hermione… nunca te conté porque lestrange me quería con el cuando estaba embarazada de james- dijo con seriedad ginny tomando asiento en el sillón frente a su amiga

- nunca quisiste decírmelo… algo por lo que me siento muy ofendida considerando que soy tu mejor amiga- contesto hermione sonriendo

- el punto es que cuando me secuestraron… supe que ellos buscaban algo de mi hijo… que estaba envuelto en una profecía- dijo con seriedad y terror la pelirroja

- ¿una profecía?... ¿segura?- preguntó hermione aterrorizada por la confesión

- no sabes el terror que me embargó cuando lo supe… el pensar que el destino de mi hijo podía ser igual que el de harry simplemente me trastornaba… por eso creo que me aleje de harry… veía en el lo mas cercano a la razón por la que mi hijo corriera ese mismo destino… marcado por una profecía

- y nadie te comprendió porque alejaste a james de el- comento su amiga

- al final nunca me llegue a enterar de que se trataba, me sentía segura de que el que pensaran que estaba muerta protegía a james de los peligros de ser el hijo de harry Potter, luego harry regreso a mi vida y paso lo de…

- su ex esposa…- interrumpió hermione- te tendió un atrampa con complicidad de letrange y james volvió a correr peligro

- sí, pero no solo james si no también Albus… trataba de entender que es lo que buscaban… james y la profecía, pero que tenia que ver albus… ¿solo un medio para mortificarnos?... Brillite al final me confeso que albus formaba parte de los planes de lestrange, que lo buscaban a él- confeso Ginny, Hermione parecía confundida

- entonces no era james al que buscaban- concluyo hermione- james solo fue un objetivo errado… como pudo serlo harry o neville en su momento… lo que constituiría que dicha profecía no esta nombrada específicamente

- no lo se… jamás sabré si brillite me decía la verdad… por eso tengo temor por los dos… james y albus- concluyo la pelirroja

- lo que si es claro es que ellos quieren algo con albus y james- continuo Hermione

- y me da terror que esa profecía marque a mis hijos como aquella profecía le marco la vida a Harry- dijo con angustia ginny

- la historia no se volverá a repetir… tenemos que averiguar más sobre este asunto- dijo animosa hermione

- harry dijo que averiguaría… 11 años después no hay nada… estamos en cero, pero esta ves esos malditos nos acechan- confirmo con odio ginny

- ¿En el ministerio no hay nada?- pregunto Hermione

- ¿el salón de profecías?- preguntó ginny y su amiga asintió- nada… en absoluto

- entonces no hay de que alarmase, yo creo que todo esto es solo un invento de lestrange que lo único que desea es tener algo que vuelva vulnerable a harry y esa definitivamente es su familia- concluyo hermione

- pues sea esa o no la razón… si hay algo definitivo aquí… lestrange quiere a mis hijos desde que los concebí- dijo la pelirroja

- escúchame… el alarmarnos solo hace de los planes de lestrange una completa victoria, debemos de tranquilizarnos, me encargare de averiguar mas detenidamente… pero prométeme que trataras de seguir tu vida como si nada… hazlo por los niños pero sobre todo por harry, su vida ha sido demaciado complicada como para que esta ves que necesita de tu respaldo no consiga mas que más angustia- dijo hermione levantándose del sofá

- prometido… confió en que todo saldrá bien, pero si estos malditos intentan meterse con mi familia juro que no descansare hasta matarlos- concluyo ginny

- seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada será un forma estupenda de demostrarles que no forman un peligro suficiente para angustiarnos- dijo hermione sonriente, ginny sonrió suavemente

Los alumnos de primer año se dirigen presurosos al estadio de quitditch de Hogwarts, en el suelo se encuentran con las Escobas cuidadosamente colocadas, en sus rostros se ve la alegría de algunos como scorpius y Gabriela de volver a volar, pero el rostro de james o Rose es diferente, son los únicos junto con hermione que nunca han gustado de las tardes de quiditch en la madriguera a ellos nunca les ha gustado volar

- Hola alumnos… soy el entrenador sprout conmigo aprenderán deporte… este año específicamente a volar una escoba y a aguantar 5 minutos en un juego de quiditch- dijo riendo un hombre muy musculosos, moreno y alto

- según leí… el profesor sprout jugo para el equipo de los Halcones de Falmouth hace 11 años… era un gran bateador… y fue haplepoff… es algo presumido irritante y mal humorado- dijo rose

- ¿todo eso lo liste en un libro?- pregunto scorpius sorprendido

- es la pequeña reseña de una larga investigación- dijo Rose muy orgullosa

- dejen de murmurar por allí… ahora colóquense alado de una escoba todos… harán cada una de mis indicaciones… si incumplen cualquiera de ellas correrán el riego de romperse algunos huesos ¿entendieron?- todos a misma voz dijeron si profesor

- Extiendan la Mano Derecha sobre la escoba y Digan Arriba- grito el entrenador, todos comenzaron a decir arriba

- arriba- dijo malfoy e inmediatamente la escoba se coloco cuidadosamente en sus manos, rose lo miro con cierta envidia y siguió intentado con mas fuerza para que la escoba le hiciera caso, la verdad odiaba las escobas nunca le gusto ni intento subirse a una a pesar que en su familia es un deporte dominical , los abuelos ella y Albus eran junto con su madre los únicos que no participaban en estas tardes interminables encima de la escoba y hora lo lamentaba, quizás hubiera sido importante ser una experta en el deporte para que malfoy no la mirara como ahora lo hacia, desde que había llegado a la escuela hace algunos días la convivencia con malfoy ahora mejor amigo de su primo era insoportables, el niño presumido la volvía loca y ella solo hacia lo que papá le ordeno cuando subía al tren, machacarlo cada ves que tenia oportunidad, hasta ahora lo había hecho, era muy inteligente y así lo había demostrado en sus clases, pero ahora era diferente, llevaba tiempo y la tonta escoba no le hacia caso

- arriba- intentaba desde hacia un buen rato albus… se sentía nervioso, james había intentado enseñarle durante mucho tiempo pero simplemente no se le daba esto de volar, era peor para él cuando veía que alguien lo lograba y el se quedaba relegado, voltio tímidamente hacia un costado de la cancha, james y sus amigos estaban sentados observando la clase de albus en una de las graderías, seguro se abría volado alguna clase era muy común en él, pero la presencia de su hermano mayor era aun peor… lo volvería a defraudar seria el único que no lo lograría, de repente escucho una vos a lo lejos y miro hacia la misma

- hey albus… solo concéntrate… no le tengas miedo conviértete en su amigo… tu puedes- grito james alentadoramente, pero sonó más como una exigencia

- ¿su amigo?- murmuro…. Lo único que me faltaba era ser amigo de un palo viejo de madera, aun no lograba entender como james amaba ese deporte así como el balón de fútbol era su mejo amigo la escoba también lo era , era extraño como dos deportes completamente diferentes convivían armoniosamente en la descontrolada vida de james y es que su hermano era tan perfecto pensaba albus… ¿que era lo que el no tenia?… siempre soñó parecerse a el… pero por más que lo intentaba no lo podía, miro a su costado y vio como angela ya llevaba en su mano la escoba, ella le sonrió con dulzura y albus se sonrojo

- hazte uno con el… solo ten confianza en ti - el asintió y con decisión dijo

- arriba- inmediatamente la escoba subió a su mano y inmediatamente vio donde se encontraba su hermano quien vitoreaba y saltaba de felicidad diciendo "ese es mi hermano"… albus sonrió y se sintió complacido, james estaba orgullosos de el

- ahora ya que todos tienen la escoba en sus manos se subirán, la agarraran con fuerza con las dos maños y darán una patada leve al suelo, se elevaran solo unos metros del suelo… ¿escucharon?- Scorpius inmediatamente se subió y sin mucho sudar se elevo casi mas de dos metros del suelo

- malfoy no muy arriba- dijo el entrenador, albus miro hacia angela, ella también volaba sin problemas sobre un metro y medio del piso

- inténtalo al- grito james con desesperación, se subió sobre la escoba y haciendo lo que se le ordeno comenzó a elevarse, sintió que en cualquier momento caería, además le tenia terror a las alturas

- vamos al… un poco más arriba… demuéstrales que eres un potter– grito james, rose comenzó a elevarse, pero después de menos de un minuto bajo casi saltando, no lo soportaba, no se volvería a subir

- solo los que puedan y creo que son pocos vuelen a una altura que deseen, pero con cuidado aquel que se exceda será sancionado- dijo el musculoso profesor, scorpius inmediatamente comenzó a volar sin ningún problema, rose se sentó en el pasto y angela comenzó a volar mas alto

- ¿una competencia angi?- propuso scorpius

- si claro… ahora te veo al- y salieron volando, albus se sentía un tonto, volaba torpemente tambaleando y era extraña la sensación de soledad al ver a scorpius y angi muy alegres disfrutando del cielo

- señor potter baje lo veo muy inestable- dijo el profesor al ver que albus subía peligrosamente de altura

- no profe, yo puedo- dijo y empezó a elevarse más

- Eso al… demuéstrales que eres un potter- grito james

- yo puedo- comenzó gritar cuando dos cosas rápidas sucedieron la escoba de albus comenzó a descontrolarse y sin mucho que hacer james callo de la misma al suelo. James corrió hacia su hermano con rapidez, pero primero llego isa quien había estado escondida mirado todo desde el túnel de salida al campo por ver a su hermanita

- ¿estas bien?- preguntó la pelirroja a Albus quien comenzó a quejarse, al parecer una costilla rota

- no puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres… como te atreviste a subir tanto… si no sabes montar un escoba- grito el profesor

- lo mejor seria llevarlo a la enfermería profesor- acoto isa

- lo siento james te defraude- murmuro Albus mirando a su hermano quien hasta el momento no había abierto la boca

- todos a sus casas… la clase termino- dijo el sr. sprout al tumulto de niños

- lo llevare a la enfermería- dijo james acercándose al niño

- ni se te ocurra potter ya demasiado hiciste hoy… le puedes romper otra costilla- dijo Isa interrumpiendo el paso a James

- tu no te metas entrometida-dijo el muchacho, pero isa rápidamente saco su varita y con un hechizo silencioso hizo que Albus gritara y luego callara como si ya no le doliera nada

- maestro seria ideal que lleváramos a albus a la enfermera ahora si- dijo Isa, el profeso asintió y levanto con cuidado a albus y seguido camino hacia la enfermería perdiéndose rápidamente en el túnel

- ¿que intentas eh?- preguntó James disgustado

- angi baja inmediatamente- ordeno isa y la muchacha bajo de la escoba colocandose a lado de su hermana- hoy me percate de lo irresponsable que eres

- ¿ahora que hice?- preguntó confundido James

- vamos al… ¿un poco más arriba demuestra que eres un potter?- comento la muchacha con indignación- te sientes tan orgullos de tu apellido pero tu no haces mas que ridiculizarlo… para exigirle a tu hermanito de 11 año que lo sepa llevar por lo menos deberías de intentar saberlo llevar tu

- no te voy a permitir que insinúes que no soy un potter… soy un gran potter y todos quieren ser como yo- dijo James con orgullo

- lo único que haces muy bien es ser un niño mimado, creído, egocéntrico y prepotente que lo único que logra es fama haciendo que las demás personas se sientan insignificantes, ¿y sabes? hoy lo comprobé con tu propio hermano… no hiciste mas que alentarlo de forma suicida para que todos creyeran que los potter son familia de excelentes voladores… y solo lo alentaste por tu propia fama por no quedar en ridículo, tu propio interés nunca pensando en tu pequeño hermano… y eso da asco- concluyo la muchacha dando media vuelta, james se quedo cayado algo de razón había en sus palabras, alentó a albus porque no quería quedar en ridículo por culpa de su hermano menor, se sintió un tonto mientras veía a la muchacha de hermosos ojos perderse en la oscuridad del túnel de salida


	5. Chapter 5

CÁP. 5: ¿PERLA MILER?

_- lo único que haces muy bien es ser un niño mimado, creído, egocéntrico y prepotente que lo único que logra es fama haciendo que las demás personas se sientan insignificantes, ¿y sabes? hoy lo comprobé con tu propio hermano… no hiciste mas que alentarlo de forma suicida para que todos creyeran que los potter son familia de excelentes voladores… y solo lo alentaste por tu propia fama por no quedar en ridículo, tu propio interés, nunca pensando en tu pequeño hermano… y eso da asco- concluyo la muchacha dando media vuelta, james se quedo cayado algo de razón había en sus palabras, alentó a albus porque no quería quedar en ridículo por culpa de su hermano menor, se sintió un tonto mientras veía a la muchacha de hermosos ojos perderse en la oscuridad del túnel de salida_

James estaba rojo de la furia, no podía creer como es que una tan bella muchacha fuera capaz de hacer que deseara no besarla si no matarla. Se sentía descubierto cada vez que Isabella habría la boca, era como si de algún modo ella lo conociera más que si mismo

- es tan raro verte completamente callado hermano- dijo skywolker con una sonrisa

- es completamente raro que una chica lo deje callado- dijo rey riendo

- ya cállense bola de idiotas… esto no se va a quedar así… esa niña loca esta cruzando la raya de lo permitido peligrosamente- dijo con furia james

- solo déjala en paz- dijo tony

- eso nunca hermano… ella se esta ganando un boleto conmigo… un boleto en primera clase- dijo james mirando en dirección que la muchacha se había ido

Más tarde Isabela y Priscila caminaban por uno de los corredores del castillo, se les hacia tarde para una de sus clases.

- Cada día me da más ganas de matarlo- dijo con furia isa

- a mi me parece que te gusta- dijo Priscila convencida

- ¿perdón?- dijo sorprendida parándose en seco la pelirroja

- bueno… es que tienes demasiado interés en fastidiarlo- dijo Priscila

- yo no lo fastidio, solo… ¿según tu como lo fastidio?- preguntó isa tratando de aclarar el error en la interpretación de su amiga

- con todo lo que le dices… si no te importara solo lo ignorarías- dijo Priscila

- lo ignoraría si no fuera tan exasperante… solo hace que lo odie… que te quede muy en claro- dijo muy molesta isa

- Pues del amor al odio hay un paso- sonrió su amiga con picardía comenzado su marcha

- entre el niño mimado y yo no hay un paso… hay un abismo donde en medio hay lava ardiendo y cocodrilos con pirañas- dijo isa parando a su amiga por el brazo

- ¿Cómo las pirañas y los cocodrilos pueden nadar en lava?- preguntó confundida Priscila riendo

- solo… tu sabes lo que trato de decir- dijo riendo- el punto es que james esta castigado y eso me complace

- bueno el punto es… que al final si el no juega terminamos pediendo todo griffindor- dijo con preocupación Priscila haciendo que la sonrisa de isa desapareciera

- ¿Es muy bueno en verdad?- pregunto con culpa comenzando a caminar ambas en dirección a sus clases

- el segundo griffindor en jugar en el equipo en su primer año y el primero en ser capitán en cuarto año… nadie se le iguala, es cazador a comparación de su padre pero uno que otro partido a jugado como buscador y lo hace excelente, es la carta ganadora y ahora no jugara en el partido más importante de la temporada contra slytherin- dijo pris tratando de hacer sentir culpable a isa

- no tengo la culpa de que me quisiera matar- trato de exculparse isa

- isa fue una broma… no te pediría esto si no fuera de vida o muerte, todos los años hay un campeonato internacional a mediados de años donde los mejore equipos del mundo mágico de la comunidad internacional juegan, algo así como una copa mundial pero de estudiantes de los colegios mágicos

- si lo se, salem participa- dijo Isa

- hogwarts también participa, pero solo una de sus casas lo hace, en primer y tercer año fue slytherin en segundo y cuarto griffindor, el que va es el campeón del campeonato interno y casi siempre se decide en el duelo entre las dos casas, duelo que será el primero y al que james no participara

- bueno yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo isa

- si puedes… habla con mcgonagall- le pidió Priscila

- ¿tu también?… ese loco desquiciado… quiso matarme ¿y debo de ayudarlo?… Potter debe entender que no es más que un niñito mimado que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor pues yo no voy a seguir su jueguito... si el gran héroe potter convirtió en su hijito en el principito de Asturias no es mi problema… haya los tontos que se creen que lo es, no daré mi brazo a torcer… tiene que aprender que no siempre se consigue lo que se quiere – cuando termino de hablar, pris la miraba con preocupación y haciendo con sus ojos señas de que estaba en problemas y que alguien tras de ella había escuchado todo

- ¿hay alguien tras de mi?- preguntó isa con la mirada de que había hecho una travesura, pris asintió y la muchacha lentamente voltio topándose con un hombre alto, con gafas y cabello azabache, de ojos verdes y muy elegante quien llevaba de la mano a una mujer de cabellera roja demasiado hermosa, isa al momentos los reconoció jamás los conoció en persona pero si por libros y noticias… harry potter y ginebra su esposa, una emoción la embargo, estaba viendo al hombre mas influyente en el mundo, al héroe del mundo mágico y eso no era cosa de todos los días

- supongo que el principito es james- hablo Harry con elegancia

- señor potter- saludo Priscila- señora… que gusto verlos

- hola querida…- saludo ginny con una gran sonrisa

- conteste… ¿le llamo principito de asturias a james?- preguntó harry muy serio, haciendo que isa temblara

- discúlpela señor potter ella tiene una lengua muy larga- dijo Priscila en auxilio de isa

- no la disculpes… me imagino que james suele ser inaguantable- dijo harry haciendo que isa volviera a respirar la comprender que Harry en verdad la comprendía

- entendemos que no quieras a mi hijo- dijo ginny con comprensión

- no es que no lo quiera… tampoco que lo quiera… solo que…- tartamudeaba la muchacha

- es prepotente y cree que todo gira a su alrededor- termino la frase ginny

- tranquila… conocemos a nuestro hijo- dijo harry

- pues que bueno porque es un dolor de cabeza- tomo confianza isa

- escuche que te quiso matar- dijo preocupada la señora potter

- exagera- se metió Priscila en la conversación

- olvídenlo… solo una broma mas de su hijito- dijo isa tratando de no ser chismosa y meter a james en mas problemas

- solo una broma… solo eso- ayudo Priscila

- ¿james atento contra tu salud?- preguntó ginny al notar las evasivas de las muchachas

- exagera- dijo Priscila asustada

- una broma que hizo que lo castigaran con no jugar contra slytherin y luego con prepotencia y en casi tono de amenaza trato de que convencieras a la directora de lo contrario- dijo harry leyendo su mente

- ¿como lo sabe?- pregunto isa

- algunas clases de oclumancia no te vendrían mal- dijo harry sonriendo- aun así disculpa por meterme en tus pensamientos, pero comprenderás que se trata de mi hijo

- Legeremancia- murmuro Priscila sorprendida

- solo fue una broma… pero si entenderá que me asusto- dijo isa sonrojada porque quizás en este momento aquel hombre sabia de su enfermedad

- siento haberme metido en tu mente…- dijo harry quien obviamente en su mente sin querer se había enterado de la afección de la muchacha. En el fondo del pasillo james caminaba con su grupo de amigos quedando en seco y palio cuando vio a sus padres hablando con isabella

- exagera- grito james sin poder evitarlo

- james sirius potter- grito ginny haciendo que james mirara con terror a su madre

- ella miente… lo juro mamá, no es mas que una loca maniática- dijo james suplicante, isa jamás había visto tan vulnerable al muchacho

- no le hables así… date cuenta que es una mujer de quien te refieres… ahora camina james… a la dirección- dijo su padre muy molesto, ginny camino por delante y harry la siguió, james se quedo parado mirando con odio a la pelirroja

- camina- ordeno harry a unos metros de los muchachos cuando vio que james no los seguía

- juro que me las vas a pagar- dijo james al oído de isa y fue tras de sus padres

- acabas de declararle la guerra al principito de Asturias… digo a james- dijo Priscila algo confundida

- no quería meterlo en problemas, su padre fue el entrometido que se metió en mi mente, además a lo mucho lo reprenderán, conozco muy bien lo mimado que esta ese creído- dijo isa con tristeza

- No entiendes no es por lo de sus padre, el problema es que te estas metiendo con el de una forma peligrosa, james es chevere como amigo pero nunca recomendable como enemigo- dijo la muchacha con preocupación

- ¿me va a matar?… ya lo intento te lo recuerdo… además solo adelantara lo inevitable- dijo la pelirroja perdida en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundida Priscila

- nada… una expresión… vamos a clases- dijo y así siguieron su camino

En la dirección se encontraba mcgonagall leyendo un libro cuando la puerta sonó

- pasen- dijo y entro entonces Ginny a la cual la directora sonrió amablemente, luego entro harry que fue recibido con una gran sonrisa, pero luego entro james y rápidamente su sonrisa se diluyo

- buenas tardes mcgonagall- saludo harry

- ¿james ahora que hiciste?- pregunto con preocupación la mujer

- eso respondemos tu... ¿porque se comenta que mi hijo intento matar a una muchacha?- preguntó Ginny

- ella exagera- dijo james pero cayo inmediatamente cuando su madre lo miro

- lo se todo minerva no trates de ocultarme nada… un poco de legeremancia con la muchacha vasto- dijo harry

- ¿ella no hablo?- preguntó confundido James, el estaba convencido que había sido la propia boca de isa la chismosa de todo

- es un asunto ya resuelto y no intentes de cambiarme de opinión… james esta castigado por ello… ¿mas bien a que se debe su visita? ¿Es por lo del accidente de albus?- preguntó la directora

- ¿que le paso a mi hijo?- pregunto con preocupación la pelirroja

- cayo de una escoba… nada de cuidado- trato de calmar minerva

- permitiste que tu hermano cayera de un escoba- hablo harry cuando vio la mente de su hijo

- ¿ahora soy culpable también de ello?- pregunto indignado james

- estabas allí- dijo Harry recriminante

- prometiste que no volverías a usar legeremancia conmigo papá- le grito james cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia su padre

- prometiste no volverte a meter en problemas… la privacidad es un privilegio james- dijo harry sin inmutarse

- ¿como esta?- preguntó ginny

- no hay de que preocuparse solo un hueso roto ya arreglado- dijo minerva

- será mejor que vayamos a verlo- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la oficina, minerva fue tras de ella

- se todo james… lo que paso con la muchacha… lo irresponsable que fuiste con tu hermano, entre otras cosas- dijo harry a su hijo

- prometiste que…- trato de hablar james

- se lo que prometí- dijo harry- no se porque te empeñas en meterte en problemas pero esta ves nada hará que te salve de este castigo

- no jugare papá y perderemos… tienes que ayudarme- dijo casi suplicante el muchacho

- esta ves no cuentes conmigo- dijo harry saliendo de la oficina. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería ginny corrió a basar a su pequeño, mientras james veía la escena junto con su padre en la entrada

- papá… por favor otro castigo… el que quieras pero has que juegue- dijo suplicante james, harry se veía vulnerable cada ves que su hijo le hablaba así

- me encargare que sea mucho peor… ahora ve a clases- dijo Harry sin mirar a su hijo, james sonio con satisfacción

- sí papá… te veo luego mamá… albobo – y así salio de la enfermería

- ya paso mamá… estoy bien- dijo albus a su madre

- ¿como caíste?- preguntó su madre preocupada

- desobedeció las indicaciones del profesor- dijo minerva

- solo quería demostrarles que podía- se excuso albus

- albus tu no tienes que demostrar nada- dijo harry

- lo siento… desde que entre a Hogwarts no hecho nada de lo que esperaban de mi- dijo Albus a punto de llorar

- lo único que esperamos es que seas un gran muchacho a tu manera… volando o no volando, en griffinfor o slyttherin… pero siendo tu- dijo Harry

- a nuestro niño… lo amamos así no conozca una escoba, lo amamos por ser tan tierno, y un bello niño… porque es nuestro hijo y es perfecto para nosotros- dijo Ginny besando a su hijo

- bueno y a todo esto a que debemos al final su visita- dijo macgonagall a harry mientras ginny mimaba a su hijo

- tenemos algo muy importante que hablar, será mejor que salgamos- así lo hicieron y comenzaron a caminar por los pasadizos del castigo mientras Harry le contaba todo sobre lestrange

En unos de los salones de hogwarts los de 5to año llevaban adivinación con su ya acostumbrada profesora trelawney

- bienvenidas a mi clase de adivinación… veo caras nuevas así que me presentare… mis niños soy la profesora trelawney… tu debes ser la muchacha americana- sonrió a Isabella

- mucho gusto maestra… - saludo isa

- ¿isabella verdad?- pregunto - sí… isabella, tu nombre querida augura una promesa hermosa de dios, quiere decir la prometida por dios en hebreo, pero si nos valemos por tu belleza el significado latín da mas acorde a tu hermosura "isis bella" luna hermosa- concluyo con ternura la mujer

- deje de elevarle el ego que ya esta crecidito- dijo james entrando al salón

- siempre sus comentarios tan poco acertados e inoportunos mi niño- se dirigió a james con lastima, trelawney conocía muy bien por los años que enseñaba a james que el muchacho no tenia inclinaciones para la adivinación

Flash back

Era el tercer año de james y este bromeaba en clase de adivinación, trelewney había pedido que leyeran las tazas de te entre compañeros, james en ves de hacer lo que se pido reía sonoramente en el ultimo asiento con tony

- veo que no le importa mi clases mi niño- dijo la maestra a james

- ¿como cree maestra? yo se lo que dice la tasa de tony- aseguro James, tomo la tasa y burlonamente comenzó- hoy jugara un juego muy importante y ganara- invento james e imito la voz de una profecía haciendo que todos rieran en la clase

- hay mi niño… haber…- tomo la mano de james y comenzó leerla- sí… lo que me imaginaba, aquí lo dice… tienes grandes dones james, un gran futuro, pero no tienes dones para el noble arte de la adivinación… sin embargo, aquí dice lo muy orgulloso de todo lo que crees tener y sobre todo merecer, pero no el creer tenerlo todo significa que se tenga lo más importante, sí… aquí lo dice, un payaso que no sabe más que reír porque su alma no sabe como llorar y lo peor de todo es que tendrás que aprender a hacerlo mi niño porque llorar es parte de tu destino - james se soltó y salio ofuscado del lugar

Fin flash back

- solo ignórelo, eso hago- comento Isabella

- bueno… empezaremos con el capitulo 2- dijo la mujer

- ¿porque no con el uno?- acoto michel

- adivinación de cartas lo haremos luego… ahora empezaremos con la palma de la mano- dijo la extraña mujer- Para leer la mano se han de interpretar una cantidad de características: tamaño, tonalidad, volumen, proporción, dedos, uñas. Para aprender a leer la mano basta centrarse en algunos parámetros: el tipo de mano, sus montes y las líneas-

- basura- dijo james a tony

- solo habrán su mente para llegar a analizar el verdadero sentido que nos trata de informar una mano

-profe… ¿es verdad que te dice tu futuro?- pregunto Tania

- la lectura de manos no es más que una forma de conocimiento de la persona con algunas proyecciones de futuro, sin embargo la diferencia entre la izquierda y la derecha dan a conocer cuanto puede variar tu destino si así nos lo proponemos- todos comenzaron a verse las manos- ahora tomen una pareja y quiero que escriban que leen en la mano de su compañero, pasare luego a revisar- todos hicieron lo que se les ordeno excepto James que como costumbre hacia chispitas con su varita

- aun no comprendo mi niño porque te empeñas en asistir a mi clases si no te tomas la molestia ni de escuchar lo que digo- comento trelewnay

- para mi mala suerte hay tonto timo de esta clase- comento sonriendo james

- señor quinteros ¿que dice la mano de su compañero?- le preguntó a tony, el muchacho tomo la mano de james y comparando con su libro rió burlonamente y hablo

- que es un tonto payaso que no sabe llorar- rió haciendo que todo rieran sonoramente

- ¿porque te ríes?- pregunto isa a Priscila

- en tercer año trelewnay leyó la mano de james y le dijo que era un payaso que no sabe más que reír porque su alma no sabe como llorar, tony repitió lo que dijo la profe hace dos años- la maestra esta roja de la molestia pero con su característica calma caminó hacia las muchachas

- haber pris dime que lees en la mano de tu compañera- tratando de que todos callaran preguntándole a la morocha

- bueno es una línea larga pero astillada- vio la morocha sin poder entender que quería decir

- haber- la profesora tomo la mano de isa y su sonrisa se diluyo- oh… cuanta tristeza mi niña… si… definitivamente tu vida esta marcada por él… aun así te dará alegrías y aplacara esa tristeza que te corroe por tan terrible enfermedad- isa se soltó rápidamente, se paro y salio de la clase con rapidez

- ¿Qué dije?- se pregunto trelewnay

- esta loca- dijo james desde su asiento

Harry y macgonagall llegaban a la puerta de la enfermería después de un recorrido por la escúchela en donde harry le informo a la directora de lo ocurrido con lestrange y del grave peligro que corrían sus hijos

- entonces ¿como quieres que actuemos harry?- preguntó la directora

- teddy y un auror vendrán a custodiar hogwarts como entrenamiento. Esa versión hará que su presencia no alarme- dijo harry

- me parece bien… cuenta conmigo harry para todo lo que necesites- dijo maternalmente la mujer

- albus se quedó dormido- comento ginny al salir de la enfermería

- le conté las medida que tome a macgoangall- comento harry tomando a su mujer por la cintura

- perfecto… minerva te encargo a mis hijos… cuídalos como si fueran tuyos- suplico ginny

- por supuesto ginny, tranquila… ahora si me lo permiten quisiera hablarles de James

- ¿sobre la broma que puedo resultar en algo peor?- dijo Harry

- ¿lo sabes?- preguntó sorprendida minerva

- la mente de esa muchacha me dijo más cosas de las que requerí saber- dijo con vergüenza Harry- sin embargo el castigo de no jugar contra slitherin perjudicar toda la casa

- harry… ¿recuerdas a aquella mujer que asesinaron tu aurores en América confundiéndola con un mortifago?- preguntó minerva haciendo que la pareja se mirar extrañados por el rumbo de la conversación

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ello?- preguntó harry confundido

- bueno isabella y su pequeña hermana son hijas de aquella mujer- confeso mcgonagall dejando helados y pálidos a los potter

- ¿la hija de esa mujer?- preguntó sorprendida Ginny

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Harry saliendo de su asombro

- después de la muerte de su madre las niñas vivían con su madrina, por lo que se, hace poco que se le diagnostico a isabella una grave afección al corazón con la que vivió por poco tiempo sin problemas, hasta que el diagnostico la derivo en paciente de gravedad A en otras palabras la desahuciaron y solo un transplante de corazón le puede salvar la vida , mientras que se encuentra uno solo un tratamiento aquí en Londres le permite llevar una calidad de vida medianamente llevadera, soy muy amiga de su madrina y le prometí que la cuidaría y eso hago

- como lo siento por la muchacha- murmuro ginny con pena

- el punto, es que me preocupa la repentina rivalidad que tiene tu hijo con ella, isabella se niega rotundamente que su enfermedad sea de conocimiento, por ello en su estado cualquier bromita de james por mas poco mal intencionada desataría en algo terrible

- pobre muchacha, huérfana, sola, enferma y ahora tener que lidiar con james- dijo harry con preocupación

- es por ello que lo castigue como lo hice, para que de esa forma entendiera que no debiera de meterse con ella y la dejara en paz, así que te ruego no intentes que cambie de parecer- suplico con cansancio la directora

- aunque me duela minerva, esta ves te apoyo… no intentare nada para que cambies de parecer, James se merece el castigo, pero sobre todo así como tú, deseo que mi hijo no haga sufrir a esa muchacha, por otro lado me encargare de pagar íntegramente el tratamiento, siento que estoy en deuda con Isabella, perdió a su madre y aun no puedo dejar de reprocharme que quizás fue mi culpa.

Isabella estaba sentada en la orilla del lago mirando hacia el horizonte. Sus pensamiento en ese momento debatían en lo cansada que estaba de vivir, su padre la había abandonado cuando apenas su pequeña hermana nació, algunos años después su madre había sido asesinada en circunstancias que para ella jamás resultaron claras, luego se enamoro de un niño al cual por razones que no entendía no podía dejar de recordar, la razón por la que siempre llevaba en su muñeca aquella pulsera de madera que el niño misterioso le regalo prometiéndole que el la buscaría y se casarían… tonterías de niños quizás, pero una lucecita en su tan oscura existencia; a todo ello la vida no se cansaba de castigarla y por ello hace pocos años le diagnosticaron una afección al corazón, curable le dijeron, pero poco tiempo después la condenarían a que viviera pendiente de si el localizador que tenia en su bolsillo sonara, ahora estaba sentenciada a muerte, un trasplante que solo un familiar cercano a ella por la compatibilidad de magia podría salvarla… ello no ocurriría su única familia era su pequeña hermana, aquella niña que adoraba y que rebosaba salud y vitalidad, aquella única razón por la que no se rendía. Suspiro profundamente cuando un balón rodó hasta ella, inmediatamente levanto la mirada y se topo con un muchacho de cabelle café, lacio y corto, musculoso y muy guapo, sonrió al tomar el balón y mirarla dejando ver los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír

- DISCULPA... mi amigo es malo en este deporte- dijo sonriente

- no hay problema- dijo isabella poniéndose en pie

- oh… debes creer que soy un completo mal educado… mi nombre es nithan- dijo el muchacho pero fue callado de repente

- bryce… creí que este año no volverías a hogwarts- dijo a lo lejos James haciendo que el muchacho volteara con cansancio a la dirección del muchacho

- solo se extendieron mis vacaciones un poco… nada de cuidado… pero gracias por notar mi ausencia- sonrió nithan

- oh… claro que la note, se respira con pureza en tu ausencia, ahora apesta a serpiente a kilómetros- dijo con asco James

- james deja de ser tan idiota- dijo isa

- nadie esta hablando contigo muñeca- dijo con burla James

- porque no mejor regresas por donde viniste y dejas de infectar a la gente gatito pulgoso- acoto Nithan a su rival

- porqué no mejor te vas tu asquerosa serpiente slytherin- dijo con molestia James

- ya párale no… eres tan insoportable- aporto isabella a la discusión

- cálmate… que me siga diciendo asqueroso slytherin, al final su hermanito también lo es- sonio con arrogancia nithan, el rostro de james empalideció y se puso tan serio como jamás lo habían visto, ese si era un golpe bajo

- te veo luego…- dijo nithan esperando el nombre de la muchacha

- isabella- dijo la pelirroja

- te veo luego bella- james escucho esto ultimo y empalideció con aquel nombre, bella… como no recordaría aquel nombre

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos intensos y tez blanca tan blanca como la transparencia y ojos de un azul profundo caminaba por los pasadizos de un bello hotel 5 estrellas cuando un balón de fútbol rodó hasta sus pies, ella lo tomo en manos trato de ver en lo profundo del corredor para ver de donde provenía el balón y diviso la imagen de James a la distancia que corría presuroso, el muchacho paro en seco y miro con curiosidad a la niña

- ¿eres un ángel?- pregunto james, la niña negó sonriendo y le ofreció el balón con las dos manos, james lo tomo- me llamo james

- bella- contestó la niña con una sube voz dulce y angelical

- ¿te hospedas aquí?- preguntó James

- si… soy de utha- contestó la niña- mi madrina hace unas diligencias aquí

- yo estoy de vacaciones- contestó james

- ¡Bella!… ven ahora mismo- grito una voz dentro de la recamara del frente

- me llaman… adiós James- dijo la niña y se fue

Fin flash back

- eres tan idiota- dijo Isa y James vio como se alejaba en dirección al castillo

- ¿te vas a quedar así como si nada?- preguntó rey

- hermano la serpiente jamás te deja callado- dijo Tony preocupado

- ¿escucharon lo que le dijo?- preguntó James a sus amigos quienes estaban confundidos

- ¿bella?- preguntó skywolker

- ¿porqué la llamo bella?- preguntó James

- es un diminutivo de isabella- dijo Tony con naturalidad

- no, isa es su diminutivo- insistió James

- no importa como quiera llamarlo bryce- dijo rey

- olvídenlo… mejor vámonos- dijo James y camino sin decir mas con dirección al castillo

Habían pasado algunos días y no se había aun hecho presente la profesora de transformaciones, era intrigante pues nadie nunca había escuchado hablar de ella. Los alumnos de primer año esperaban impacientes cuando de repente una mujer joven de rubia cabellera y mirada tierna pero misteriosa entro elegantemente.

- Hola alumnos… mucho gusto… ni nombre es perla miler y seré su nueva maestra de transformaciones-dijo mirando detenidamente a su clase, todos los alumnos saludaron a una sola voz- siento venir tan retrasada pero se me presentaron algunos problemas así que sin mucho preámbulo daremos comienzo a nuestra clase para ponernos al corriente.

Alguien me puede decir ¿que es la transformación?- pregunto e inmediatamente la manito de rose se levanto con insistencia, scorpius murmuro a albus "nerd", haciendo que una sonrisa tímida saliera del muchacho

- Es el arte de cambiar la forma y apariencia de un objeto o al mago mismo. Este tipo de magia es conocido Transformación o Transfiguración. Hay límites en la Transformación, gobernados por las Leyes elemantales de la Trasformación de Gamp- dijo muy conocedora la niña

- muy bien… 10 puntos para ravenclaw… ¿su nombres?- preguntó

- rose weasley- respondió rose

- ¿weasley?… tu madre trabaja en el ministerio- dijo la rubia

- sí - la profesora dio una mirada rápida al salón y noto la presencia del inconfundible hijo de harry potter… "albus" se dijo así misma

-El origen de la palabra transformación, es también lo que le da su significado. Proviene del latín, y se desfragmenta en dos palabras: Trans que significa a través y Forma, figura. Con lo que se puede deducir que la transformación es una modificación de la figura externa de cualquier ser u objeto.

- usted- señalo a albus- ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó

- albus potter- respondió el niño

- ¿potter?... dígamecuales son los dos tipos de magos que pueden transformarse sin utilizar la varita mágica- albus respiro profundo, rose levanto la mano con insistencia mientas albus trataba de que la respuesta bajara de algún lado, rápidamente recordó a teddy

- los metamorfos- respondió con rapidez

- muy bien, no lo culpo por no saber el otro… dígame weasley- dijo al final a la única niña que levantaba la mano

- los animagos- respondió

- exacto… 10 puntos más para ravenclaw y 10 para griffindor- sentencio la maestra

- ahora quiero que me hagan un pergamino sobre la diferencia entre un animago y un metamorfo y porque un licántropo no se encuentra en la clasificación… eso es todo- dijo la rubia, todos se alistaron para salir- por favor potter quédese necesito hablar con usted

- hice algo malo profesora- dijo Albus al acercarse a la señorita miler

- Dime perla, con confianza- sonrió la señorita- solo quería decirte que me encanta que estés en mi clase, tu padre es mi héroe y estoy segura que tu te pareces más a el que solo en apariencia

- gracias- dijo tímidamente albus

- también Quiero decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo

- gracias- dijo Albus nuevamente con confusión por el buen trato que recibía de la profesora, por algún motivo se sentía bien que esta profesora no conociera a james si no solo seria comparado como hasta ahora había ocurrido con los demás profesores

- puedes retirarte- rápidamente albus abandono el salón, perla camino hacia su oficina sentándose en su sillón tomo un pergamino y comenzó a escribir

- _estoy en hogwarts como profesora y nadie sospecha de mi, todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos, el muchacho es más influenciable de lo que imaginabas no habrá ningún problema, te mantendré al tanto, con mucho amor millonet_

- ya estoy dentro- sentencio para si misma


	6. Chapter 6

**CÁP. 6: BELLA… ELLA ES BELLA**

_- estoy en hogwarts como profesora y nadie sospecha de mi, todo esta saliendo como lo planeamos, el muchacho es más influenciable de lo que imaginabas no habrá ningún problema, te mantendré al tanto, con mucho amor millonet_

James camino con rapidez a la salida, le había resultado grato hablar con aquella mujer, alcanzó rápidamente a sus compañeros

- ¿Qué quería?- preguntó Gabriela

- solo intenta quedar bien con el hijito de potter- murmuró scorpius

- cállate malfoy- dijo rose molesta

- sco tiene razón… pero lo mejor de ello es que esta profesora no trate de compararme con james, el que no lo conozca es un punto extra- dijo Albus sonriente

- el hecho que flitwick digiera que james logro el hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa en su primer intento no es comparación- dijo rose animándolo, ella sabia lo difícil que era para su primo tener que lidiar con la imagen de James "el popular"

- ni el hecho que slughorn digiera que la posición de cura de forunculos no era tan perfecta hasta que james la hizo- acoto Gabriela

- oh el hecho que de que smith digiera que james quizás era muy bueno en su clase pero era un completo tonto… yo lo tomaría más como un comentario- rió scorpius

- no traten de subir mi autoestima… es claro que hasta smith a su manera gusta de lo perfecto que es James- dijo Albus con tristeza

- james no es perfecto… si no, no estaría cada dos minutos a punto de ser expulsado- rió rose

- y si lo tomas desde ese punto… para tu hermano le resulto difícil deshacerse de la fama de su padre para construirse una propia cuando entro a la escuela- dijo gabi

- lo se… pero el que miler me trate distinto me gusta- dijo james con una mueca

- a mi esa profesora no me da buen espina- dijo rose apresurando el paso

- a mi me pareció una profesora muy bonita- dijo scorpius con picardía

- es demasiado siniestra- acoto rose haciendo caso omiso al rubio

- solo le tienes celos- dijo scorpius- es hermosa e inteligente

- celos… ¿porqué?... ¿por ti?- preguntó de forma altanera la pelirroja

- ¿porqué no se cansan de pelear?- preguntó divertida Gabriela, desde que se conocían siempre un conversación entre esos dos terminaba en discusión. Ambos se miraron con resentimiento y luego callados continuaron caminando

- no les parece raro que no se sepa nada… averigüe sobre ella y nada… es como si nunca hubiera existido- hablo de repente rose

- es demasiado tímida como para hacerse notar- dijo scorpius

- a mi todo esto no me cuadra… me encargare de averiguar mejor… no me gusta que me enseñe una mujer que no conozco- dijo rose

- porque no mejor dejas de hacerle de detective y meter tus narices donde nos te llaman-dijo scorpius

- si mcgonagall la trajo por algo será ¿no?- dijo Gabriela antes de que comenzaran a discutir nuevamente

- a mi me cae muy bien- dijo albus a rose

- pues a mi me parece rara- termino Rose

Perla caminaba por hogwarts con cautela, necesitaba informarse muy bien de cada detalle de ese castillo, ella nunca había entrado a hogwarts, había asistido en una escuela de magia de Italia pequeña y modesta donde el hecho de ser hija de mortifagos no la atormentara. Rápidamente camino por los pasadizos de repente al voltear una esquina se topo con una muchacha pelirroja

- lo siento, estaba distraída- dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa, perla la miro detenidamente y…

FLASH BACK

- Millonet, quiero presentarte a mi novia… Caroline- dijo en un restaurante la voz de un hombre a la mujer de cabellos negros intensos, su mirada era fría, pero era extremadamente hermosa, ella sonrió mientras le daba la mano a otra mujer que era abrasada por el hombre que había hablado.

- mucho gusto- dijo sonriente la mujer de cabellos rojos intensos e increíbles ojos azules como el mar

- el gusto es mió- sonrió con frialdad Millonet

- Robert… seria genial que Ella como tu mejor amiga sea también dama de honor en la boda- dijo la pelirroja

- me encantaría- dijo Millonet

- bueno los dejo, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer antes de el gran día… fue un gusto- dijo Carolina a la mujer y seguido le dio un beso tierno al hombre para salir del lugar

- ¿robert?... que falso… ¿te casaras?- dijo riendo siniestramente la mujer

- necesito una vida falsa ¿no?- dijo el hombre

- con que no te olvides de quien eres no hay problema Mercury… o mejor dicho Robert- dijo con sarcasmo la mujer volviendo a reír desquiciadamente

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¿Caroline?- murmuro perla con sorpresa, comos si estuviera viendo un fantasma

- ¿Caroline?... mi madre se llamaba así- dijo isa

- ¿tu madre?- preguntó aterrorizada… no podía ser ella era su hija

- ¿usted la conoció?- pregunto con inocencia Isabella

- yo…no… solo… lo siento me tengo que ir- dijo la mujer y caminando con nerviosismo se alejo de la muchacha

¿Qué paso?- de repente dijo Priscila mirando hacia donde miraba confundida la pelirroja

- nada… solo una mujer muy extraña

En Londres mágico ginny y Hermione caminaban con tranquilidad, miraban tiendas muy entretenidas cuando al entrar a un pequeño restaurante tropezó con una silla, el hombre que estaba sentado se paro amablemente y miro con extrañeza a la mujer, ha ginny se le ilumino la mirada

- lo siento- dijo ginny- ¿draco?

- ¿ginebra?- dijo malfoy muy emocionado

- que sorpresa- dijo la pelirroja

- greanger- dijo con desprecio el rubio

- Malfoy- saludo con igual desprecio

- ¿Qué es de tu vida?- pregunto ginny

- yo allí bien… oh les presento a mi esposa- dijo por la mujer a su costado tenia el cabello castaño pero su mirada era gélida y distante- Astoria

- hola- saludo ginny amablemente, la mujer la vio de pies a cabeza y luego sonrió forzadamente

- el otro día las vi en king cross, supongo a llevar al pequeño Albus- dijo draco

- si… scorpius y albus parecen llevarse bien- dijo Ginny por la amistad entre ellos

- algo raro… que tu hijo cayera en slitherin y peor aun que un hijo de Potter y mío se hagan tan buenos amigos- dijo el rubio

- últimamente cualquiera entra en esa casa y sobre al amistad no creo que dure mucho- dijo astoria

- ¡basta!- dijo amenazante en voz baja malfoy

- si fue un gran sorpresa lo de la casa… pero igualmente estamos muy orgullosos de el- dijo Ginny sin darle importancia a lo que dijo Astoria

- deberían de estarlo… ser un slitherin es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien como ustedes- dijo Astoria mirando hacia la calle

- ¡astoria!- volvió a llamar la atención malfoy- perdónenla suele ser demasiado irritante y molesta

- veo que están ocupados… será mejor que me vaya… te veo luego Draco… adiós- dijo ginny y siguió su camino seguida de Hermione que no había abierto la boca

- ¿que le pasa a esa mujer?- pregunto muy molesta Hermione al sentarse en una silla de las mesas del lugar

- Astoria iba en el mismo curo que yo… una slitherin tan orgullosa de serlo completamente petulante engreída y estúpida- dijo ginny

- bueno, malfoy tiene lo que siempre deseo- sonrió complacida la castaña

- no seas así… cuando me comunique por ultima ves con él, me entere que su padre había planeado ya su boda antes de nacer, existía un contrato matrimonial con esa familia greengras, así que no pudo hacer nada y tubo que casarse… ¿si es feliz con ella?, la verdad no lo se- dijo ginny con pena mirando hacia la mesa donde parecía discutía la pareja

- se nota a kilómetros que no se llevan nada bien- dijo Hermione mirando también a la pareja

- ¿qué vas a comer?- preguntó ginny mirando la carta y cambiando de tema. Después de elegir la comida ginny noto que Hermione se encontraba algo nerviosa

- ¿pasa algo?...dime- pregunto ginny

- víktor krum- dijo Hermione con vergüenza

- ¿que pasa?- preguntó confundida Ginny

- lo atacaron… Mortifagos- dijo Hermione preocupada de si debía de hablar

- ¿cuando?... ¿porqué?- pregunto Ginny

- llevo el caso en el tribunal de magia… pero es muy confuso, veras el es el nuevo entrenador de quiditch de Bulgaria y venia para un amistoso con Inglaterra, pero al llegar unos Mortifagos lo atacaron- contó Hermione

- Mortifagos- murmuro ginny con la mirada extraviada

- deja de poner esa cara cada ves que hablamos del tema- dijo Hermione con preocupación

- ¿Cómo es que no se sabe porqué lo atacaron?- pregunto Ginny

- se encontró a un Mortifago pero fue asesinado en azkaban antes de declarar- contó con preocupación la castaña

- debo de tomar esto como una advertencia, algo traman- dijo Ginny

- bueno si… por otra parte… ¿Cómo me lo quito de encima?… es tan insistente- dijo con vergüenza la castaña

- a Ron no le va a gustar que lo tengas tan cerca- rió ginny al notar la preocupación de su amiga

- no entiende que estoy casada y con hijos… solo me piropea descaradamente- dijo alarmada la mujer

- dile a Ron- dijo Ginny tomando un sorbo de vino

- ¿Y correr el riesgo de que víktor lo mate cuando Ron vaya a buscarlo?- preguntó alarmada la castaña- nunca

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde el comienzo en clases, las cosas seguían igual, James e Isabella se llevaban de perros, y el hecho de que Potter no jugara en un partido tan importante había creado una fama a Isa de traidora de la casa, Ahora los merodeadores como se autodenominaron james y sus amigos arreglaban una broma en la casa de Hagrid como de costumbre.

- Solo tengo que poner esto acá… y ya-dijo james en la pequeña cabaña de hagrid

- hay… si macgonagall supiera que lo ayudo… no me imagino que me haría- se quejo Hagrid

- es una buen acción… - dijo tony riendo

- la broma no resulto la primera vez, pero esta ves será excelente- dijo james con emoción viendo su obra

- la primera ves por casi matas a la niña de ojitos lindo- dijo hagrid, James lo miro con recelo

- tu también… bruto… hijo mío- dijo con indignidad james

- bueno eso me dijeron- dijo hagrid avergonzado

- solo fue un accidente- dijo rey inmediatamente

- pudo ser peor- dijo el mitad gigante- le pudo haber dado infarto- dijo alarmándose

- ¿porqué le tendría que haber dado un infarto?- preguntó James

- yo no dije nada- se hizo el desentendido el gran hombre

- claro que lo dijiste- recalco james poniéndose frente a el

- a mi me hubiera dado, si miraba el desastre que resulto de esa bomba de colores- dijo Hagrid esquivando a James

- ella es una exagerada- dijo James- y si a eso le sumamos su obstinado deseo de no verme jugar ante slytherin… hace que quiera matarla

- no tienen que ser tan pesimista el hecho de que no juegue james en el partido no quiere decir que perderán- dijo hagrid a todos

- quizás tengas razón- dijo rey con optimismo

- es slytherin, Nithan es uno de los mejores buscadores del colegio, y tengo que admitir que mejor que yo, debemos ganar como siempre hacemos no por la snitch, si no por puntos y en ello james es el mejor de todos- dijo tony

- ¿porque no pensar mejor que pueden hacerlo sin james?- pregunto Hagrid

- porque eso es casi imposible- dijo anakin desesperanzado

- entonces quizás lo que debes hacer James es ser humilde y pedirle la muchacha que los ayude- aconsejo hagrid

- primero licuo una Alihotsy y la bebo, antes de que yo me humille frente a esa histérica- dijo james con asco en cada palabra

- será mejor que se vayan- dijo hagrid al ver fuera de la ventana y ver como Priscila y bella se acercaban

- ¿porqué?- preguntaron los cuatro muchachos

- invite a tomar el té a alguien- james miro por la ventana y se percato quienes se acercaban

- eres un traidor- sentencio el muchacho

- la niña me cae bien… el que tu te lleves mal con ella no quiere decir que tengo que hacer lo mismo- se excuso el medio gigante

- ¡vamos chicos!… ya no tenemos que hacer nada aquí- dijo James molesto abriendo la puerta

- Potter- dijo Isabella al toparse cara a cara con el muchacho

- Brooks- dijo ásperamente James con una mueca

- puedes irte olvidando de la idea de que jugaras ante slytherin, así que no trates de coaccionarme para cambiar de idea poniendo a la casa en mi contra- dijo con frialdad la muchachas

- yo no hago eso… te odian porque eres insoportable- dijo james con unas sonrisa maléfica acercándose peligrosamente a la muchacha

- si odiaran por ello a ti ya te hubieran mandado a la guillotina- dijo Isa acercándose más a James

- cálmense niños- dijo hagrid colocándose en medio de los dos

- te veo luego Hagrid- dijo james y siguió su camino mirando con desprecio a la muchacha

- no entiendo porque se llevan tan mal- dijo el mitad gigante serrano la puerta

- es un pesado- dijo isa tomando asiento

- james no es malo… solo engreído- dijo hagrid mientras servia el té

- si tan solo hicieran las pases- dijo pris

- lo único que deseas es que interceda para que james juegue y no lo haré- dijo Isa harta del tema

- no guardes resentimiento quizás si lo ayudas el deje de molestarte… y por fin se lleve la fiesta en paz- dijo Hagrid

- es un niño tonto que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor… pueden dejar de coaccionarme con ese asunto… solo quiero que dejen de decirme que tengo que hacer- dijo muy molesta isabella

- oh… por… dios… tu no te puedes estar enamorando de el- dijo Hagrid

FLASH BACK

- solo es un niño tonto… que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor- dijo la pelirroja

- lily… es una pequeña ayuda para que no lo expulsen- dijo Hagrid

- pueden dejar de coaccionarme con ese asunto… solo quiero que dejen de decirme que tengo que hacer- dijo muy molesta lily evans

- James te pido ayuda… eso es algo raro- dijo hagrid

- solo trata de enamorarme para que lo ayude cada ves que quiere- dijo lily

- ¿y lo esta logrando?- preguntó Hagrid con perspicacia

FIN FLASH BACK

- que tonteras dices- dijo indignada la muchacha

- perdón… solo que me sentí en un deja'vo- dijo Hagrid- una pelirroja hablando de James Potter… no sucede muy a menudo

Habían pasado algunas semanas y, perla se había encargado de averiguar porqué isabella y su hermana se encontraban en Inglaterra, pero no pudo descubrir nada, incluso en ese tiempo Smith se había convertido ya en una de sus mejore amigos en hogwarts, una tarde tomaban el café juntos en tres escobas y perla aprovecho para hilar todo lo que asta ahora solo eran sospechas par ella.

- Es muy triste lo de esa niña… huérfana… y sabe dios que tiene para que tenga ese color de muerte… pero hay algo que se esconde sobre ella ¿no?... ¿tu lo sabes?- preguntó Perla sin darle mucha importancia al tema

- no debería decir esto, pero isabella esta en Inglaterra por su enfermedad- dijo smith en vos baja

- ¿enfermedad?- preguntó Perla poniendo un poco mas de interés

- no quieren que se sepa esto… isabella tiene una enfermedad al corazón, solo un trasplante le puede salvar la vida… sabes lo complicado que es ello para un mago- dijo Smith con preocupación

- eso es terrible… entonces la niña va a morir- dijo Perla con disimulando la sonrisa de satisfacción al saber la noticia, Smith no la noto

- es lo más probable- dijo el hombre con pesar

- ¿Qué sabes de las Brooks?... siento algo de sentimiento al hablar de la niña- dijo la rubia bebiendo un sorbo de su wisky

- no… no mucho- dijo torpemente

- escuche que te culparon de la muerte de Carolina Davis… la madre de Isabella y Gabriela

- que bien informadas estas- dijo el hombre sorprendido

- lo siento, es solo curiosidad, no debí preguntar- dijo la mujer aparentando vergüenza

- no te preocupes, nadie me cree de todos modos, pero juro que yo no la mate yo…

- la amabas- termino la frase la mujer dejando helado a smith

- ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó sorprendido

- El otro día… mejor dicho el primer día que entre a Hogwarts, camine por tu clase y te vi- empezó a contar perla

FLASH BACK

- señorita brooks podría decirme cual es la diferencia entre un vampiro incubo y un gayal- dijo Smith mirando con adoración a la muchacha

- si profesor…el gayal surge por la mala practica de los rituales de entierro. Cuando el Gayal vuelve toma venganza sobre sus hijos u otro familiar cercanos. Y el incubo es Sin duda una de las formas más famosas de vampiros, suele visitar a mujeres en la noche, y hacerse su amante y atormentar sus sueños. Él posee todas las características del vampiro, cada noche visitas a sus víctimas, para así poder drenar la vida y a la fuerza de sus cuerpos con el deseo sexual extremo- dijo la mujer

- tan inteligente como su madre- dijo smith

- ¿conoció a mi madre?- pregunto con emoción Isa

- no… bueno la vi una ves- dijo smith e inmediatamente continuo la clase

FIN FLASH BACK

- eso no demuestra nada- dijo el hombre cuando esta termino de contar

- somos amigos… cuéntame todo, quizás un oído que te escuche y pueda comprender ayudaría a calmar esa tristeza que por año te inunda- dijo con voz calmada la bella mujer

- esta bien, te contare todo… cuando estudiaba para auror, conocí a Caroline en una investigación en América, era la muchacha más hermosa del mundo… me hice gran amigo de ella, pero pronto tuve que regresar a Londres y solo nos comunicábamos por unas pocas cartas, cuando Potter se volvió en jefe de aurores inmediatamente me volví en uno de sus manos derechas, se sabia poco del nuevo lord oscuro, como que estaba en América, así que fui enviado a Estados unidos y me convertí en sus ojos allí. Harry estaba a punto de casarse y estaba en una burbuja de felicidad, yo mientras tanto volví a ver a caroline, seguía igual de hermosa y estaba a punto de casarse, el afortunado era Robert Brooks, ese hombre no me daba buena espina, me causaba escalofríos, había algo siniestro en él, e intente averiguar que era- dijo smith con la mirada extraviada

- para que caroline no se casara y se quedara contigo- interrumpió la mujer

- para que no se casara con alguien que no la merecía- corrigió Smith- aun así no pude hacer nada y ella se caso, al poco tiempo me entere de su embarazo, harry por problemas personales fue a radicar a América y ambos nos encargamos en la búsqueda del lord oscuro, junto con Pablo Quinteros éramos los tres verdugo de cuanto mortífago encontráramos, mientras tanto mi amistad con caroline era muy sólida

- al igual tu amor por ella- volvió a interrumpir la mujer

- sí… estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella amaba a su esposo, años mas tarde ella quedo nuevamente embarazada, mientras yo descubrí algunas conexiones de Brooks con mortífagos, solo lo sabia yo, Robert Brooks nunca existió, quien era ese hombre aun lo investigo, pero tengo la seguridad de que era un mortífago, se lo dije a Caroline y ella no me creyó, algo la hizo cambiar de opinión meses mas tarde, cuando Gabriela nació, al poco tiempo Brooks desapareció, unos años después en investigaciones que hice por mi cuenta ya que Harry había regresado a Londres y se había casado descubrí que la vida de Caroline corría peligro… ella sabia mucho, y aunque nunca me dijo nada sobre ello estaba asustada, una noche que iba a sacarla de aquella casa, harry estaba en América y habían preparado una redada a aquella calle, por alguna razón los indicios conducían a aquellas casas como guarida de mortifagos, supongo enviados allí para no perder de vista a Caroline, ella era peligrosa de alguna manera para ellos, por ello la tenia en la mira; ese día de la redada yo me adelante a los aurores, habíamos mandado a las niñas a la casa de su madrina y yo arreglaba en el auto sus maletas, cuando sentí un golpe y perdí la conciencia, al despertar y entrar en casa, vi mi barita, estaba en el suelo a lado el cuerpo sin vida de caroline, los aurores y harry llegaron y todos creyeron que había confundido a la mujer con una motifaga, me sacaron del cuartel y regresa a Londres, nadie nunca me creyó- concluyo con algunas lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas

- isabella no sabe de ello… si no te odiaría- dijo perla para romper el silencio

- yo no mate a su madre- dijo con ira Smith limpiando su rostro

- es difícil pensar otra cosa, si tu varita demuestra que fue la que le quito la vida- dijo la mujer de forma gélida

- solo quiero descubrir quien fue quien la mato… juro que yo misma lo matare- dijo con odio smith

FLASH BACK

Era de noche en una casa de aquella calle un hombre arreglaba presuroso un baúl en un auto mágico, la mujer camino sigilosamente levanto su varita y pronuncio.

- desmaius- el hombre cayo al suelo, la mujer encapuchada tomo la varita del hombre y entro a la casa

- billy debemos llevar esto a…- no concluyo la frase cuando vio a la mujer de sus pesadillas en el lumbral de la puerta

- hola querida- saludo con una sonrisa psicótica la mujer

- Millonet- pronuncio la pelirroja

- me encanta ver el terror en tu rostro- dijo de forma sádica la mujer

- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto asustada la pelirroja

- nada en particular… solo vengo a matarte- rió desquiciada la mujer

- nunca he entendido porque me odias tanto- cometo caroline con tristeza y miedo en sus palabras

- te lo resumiré... Mercury es mío… y tu siempre fuiste un estorbo en mis planes… un gran estorbo… pero todo se acabara ahora, sin ti… el señor oscuro no volverá a pensar en esa estupidez del amor… se concentrará en lo que verdaderamente importa, el poder, el nuevo orden… por fin se elevara en lo más alto… por fin se sembrara el terror y se conseguirá lo que lord voldemort siempre quiso, por lo que siempre lucho, se elevara en lo más alto, su propio hijo conseguirá lo que su padre siempre añoro y sin la preocupación de que una estúpida como tú lo eche todo a perder- dijo desquiciada la mujer

- hay algo de bondad en el- dijo Caroline con lagrimas en los ojos

- no… ya no más… avada kadabra- grito

FIN FLASH BACK

- me escuchas… pareció que te perdiste- comento smith

- no… no pasa nada… solo meditaba lo triste que es la vida al final- invento la mujer

Unos días después isabella conversaba en el lago con nithan sobre muchas cosa, se divertían bastante ellos dos… y pronto se convirtieron en grandes amigos

- ahora entiendo tu empeño en que pierda griffindor- dijo James de repente… por alguna extraña razón, james detestaba ver a la pelirroja tan cerca de ese idiota

- Potter- murmuro Nithan antes de voltear a verlo

- Bryce- dijo james con asco

- ¿donde esta tu sequito de idiotas?- preguntó Nitha poniéndose en pie junto con isa

- entrenan para derrotarte- contesto con una sonrisa James

- ¿ya te resignaste a que no jugaras?… por ello no practicas- comento el chico satisfecho

- no necesito practicar para derrotarte- dijo james con odio

- bueno, será mejor que vaya a clases… tu olor a gatito me causa alergia… te veo luego bella- se despido de la chica con un beso en la mejilla, algo que hizo que james quisiera matarlo

- contenta… no se cansara de repetir que ganara- cometo cuando Nithan se perdió en lo alto de la colina

- ¿porque no simplemente continuas con tu camino?- preguntó con cansancio Isabella

- eres tan insoportable- dijo con desesperación el muchacho algo que sorprendió a la chica

- solo acepta tu castigo y déjame en paz- dijo Bella

- jamás… siempre obtengo lo que deseo y esta ves no será distinto. Harás que pueda jugar, me entiendes- dijo tomando con fuerza el brazo de la muchacha

- primero como gusanos- dijo con asco

- no hagas que pierda la maldita paciencia- grito James

- pues acepta ya que perdiste- grito Isa forceando con el chico

- james potter jamás pierde- grito james sosteniendo con fuerza a isa

- suéltame – dijo isa soltándose con fuerza, camino tambaleándose hacia atrás, tropezó con una piedra y cayo al lago. James quedó helado, y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo tras ella.

La tomo de la cintura y la pego a el, se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, y poco a poco se cercaron hasta rozar sus labios y al fin darse un beso tierno, suave, dulce, cuando se separaron, isabella se soltó bruscamente y nado hacia la orilla

- espera- dijo james

- fue lo pero que has hecho para lograr tu objetivo- dijo indignada la pelirroja

- yo…- trato de hablar james algo confundido

- besarme para que interceda por ti es en verdad muy bajo hasta para ti- dijo bella y camino hacia el castillo. james vio que algo resbalaba de su muñeca y camino hcia el objeto, una pulsera labrada en madera tomo en la mano

FLASH BACK

- ¿y ya no nos vamos a volver a ver?- preguntó con tristeza james

- tu te iras lejos y yo regresaré a mi casa- dijo bella sentándose en la arena

- cuando sea grande te iré a buscar… no te pongas triste- dijo james abrazando a Bella

- ¿de verdad?- pregunto bella

- si… viajare y me casare contigo- James saco de su bolsillo una muy bonita pulsera de esferas de madera labrada- se la puso en la muñeca de Bella ella sonrió

- cuando sea grande iré a Utha y me casare contigo apenas termine el colegio- dijo james

- júramelo- dijo bella

- lo juro- dijo James y ella tomando su cadena que colgaba en su cuello se la quito y la puso en la mano del niño. Y así quedaron por largos minutos mirándose sin hablar.

FIN FLASH BACK

- BELLA… ella es bella- dijo James tomando con fuerza la pulsera


	7. Chapter 7

CÁP. 7: VOLVAMOS A SER AMIGOS

_- besarme para que interceda por ti es en verdad muy bajo hasta para ti- dijo bella y camino hacia el castillo. james vio que algo resbalaba de su muñeca y camino hacia el objeto, una pulsera labrada en madera tomo en la mano_

_- BELLA… ella es bella- dijo James tomando con fuerza la pulsera_

- hermano estás mojado- dijo tony al llegar hasta James que estaba helado en shock… isabella, era la misma chica, claro esos ojos, esos inconfundibles ojos azules como el mar, ella era, la chica que jamás pudo olvidar… la cabeza de james trabajaba a mil por hora

- necesito tu ayuda- dijo james algo perturbado… tony lo miraba confundido, para que james no sonriera algo malo debería de estar pasando

- ¿necesitas que te recuerde el hechizo para secar tu ropa?- preguntó riendo tony, a ver si lograba sacarle una sonrisa a su amigo

- necesito que averigües… sobre esto- dijo james mostrándole la pulsera a su amigo

- bonita… pero… ¿de quién es?- preguntó Tony, observando la pulsera labrada de madera con detenimiento

- eso es lo que quiero que averigües… empieza viendo si es de isabella- dijo James perturbado

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado el muchacho

- tu solo has lo que te pedí- dijo y camino por delante del muchacho y se contestó para si mismo "porque la dueña de es pulsera es la única niña que realmente llegue a querer"

A isa la llevaba los mil demonios, ¿cómo su primer beso se lo podía haber dado un completo imbécil?, ¿por qué? ¿James era capaz de ello por salirse con las suyas?, ¿en verdad era tan despreciable?

- es un idiota- grito enérgica cuando entro a su recámara

- supongo que hablas de james… ¿ahora que hiso?- pregunto Priscila quien recostada en su cama leía un libro, Isabella respiró profundo y respondió

- me beso- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa que llevaba que aunque había secado con magia aún seguía húmeda

- ¿te beso?… ¿en la mejilla, Oh… en ... los labios?- pregunto Priscila en shock

- sí… no puedo creer que cayera tan bajo- respondió muy molesta

- no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí… hasta el día ayer era tu peor enemigo, se llevaban de la patada, no se podían ni ver… y ahora ¿se besan?- pregunto confundida la morena mientras se ponía de pie

- no es mi enemigo, pero si lo detesto, me cae del hígado y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo lo que paso en el lago es solo una más de sus patrañas para lograr lo que quiere- dijo isa peinando su cabello

- ¿no te entiendo?- pregunto Priscila confundida

- está más claro que el agua… busca que me agrade para que luego lo ayude con lo del partido de quiditch- le contesto la pelirroja con calma

- eso es demasiado bajo hasta para james- lo defendió la morena

- pues lo hace… pero que ni crea que solo con mirarme bonito oh con esa sonrisa puede hacer que me enamore de el- dijo amenazante la pelirroja

- no creo que busque enamorarte, respecto a ganar tu estima quizás algo de razón allá, pero enamorarte, ¿porque lo haría? tiene al 99 por ciento de las chicas de la escuela tras de él… no seas tan trágica- dijo Priscila con naturalidad

- ¿entonces por qué me beso?- pregunto histérica isabella

- quizás le gustas- comento la morena con naturalidad- además porqué te obsesiona que te besara, oh… ya entiendo, te gusto el beso- sonrió con picardía

- ¿gustarme?... me dieron ganas de vomitar- dijo isa enérgicamente

- he escuchado que es un gran besador- rio la morena recostándose en su cama

- es un idiota… - dijo agobiada tomándose la muñeca pues le dolía por haber forcejado con james, al tomarla y meditar bien las situación noto que su pulsera ya no se encontraba allí- oh maldita sea

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la morena mirado a su amiga con preocupación

- mi pulsera se me debió de haber caída cuando este bruto me tomo del brazo- dijo enojada

- guau… con todo y forzado el beso… que hot- rio la morena haciendo que isa la mirara con odio

- deja de hablar tanta estupidez- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la recamara ya no aguantaba escuchar tanta bobada de su amiga

En el ministerio una importante reunión estaba a punto de terminar, bajo la dirección de Harry Potter, 7 aurores lo miraban con detenimiento atontados por cada palabra que el héroe y hombre más poderoso del mundo indicaba

- quiero que rodeen esta área, atacan por esta zona y ustedes aparecerán por esta otra… nada puede salir mal, entendieron- indico Harry mientras trazaba líneas en un mapa

- ¿estás seguro que no habrá ningún mortifago por esta área?- pregunto ron

- completamente… encárgate de llevar esos planos a Morfo y asegúrate de que la misión se lleve a cabo al alba- indico potter

- perfecto, síganme- ordeno ron y salieron todos de la oficina, Harry se sirvió un whisky y tomo asiento en su escritorio

- señor Potter, el señor_ Shacklebolt_**,** y el presidente Obama desean hablar con usted- se escuchó la vos de su secretaria decir

- hazlos pasar- dijo y camino hacia la puerta que se abrió y dejo entrar a los dos morenos personajes

- _Shacklebolt_**,** presidente- saludo dándoles la mano Potter

- Harry, que gusto volver a verte, ya no me visitas con tanta continuidad, viejo amigo- saludo efusivamente el presidente

- mis ocupaciones me lo han evitado… ¿a qué debo su visita?- preguntó señalándole los asientos para que los tomaran

- estaba conversando con mi buen amigo kingsley sobre tu asunto y queremos tu respuesta con respecto a tu asenso- dijo Obama mientras Harry sin inmutarse serbia unas bebidas

- aun no tengo que decirles- dijo dándoles a cada uno una copa

- Harry, eres el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra y ayudas a todas las oficina de aurores del planeta, no cambiara en mucho tus funciones con el ascenso, solo es un título nada más… necesitamos teniéndote en la cabeza de forma oficial, para dar seguridad al mundo mágico, estamos en épocas complicadas- dijo Obama tomando un sorbo de su bebida

- si entienden que el puesto que me ofrecen es más importante que cualquiera de los suyos ¿verdad?- comento Harry

- el poder no es algo que nos preocupe Harry- comentó kingsley

- ser presidente de los estados unidos muggle y mágico no es un puesto que me llame la atención por el poder que tengo si no por lo que puedo hacer por ambos mundos- dijo Obama con una sonrisa cálida

- además, para serte sincero, tienes mucho más autoridad, influencias y poder en el mundo mágico que ambos desde hace ya mucho tiempo y solo siendo el jefe de aurores de Inglaterra- concluyo el ministro de magia

- ¿jefe de aurores mundial?... es demasiada responsabilidad y sobre todo un puesto arriesgado, no quiero involucrar a mi familia- dijo en tono de preocupación Harry

- Harry todo auror sueña con ascender a ese puesto, tú lo soñaste alguna vez… nadie tiene más autoridad sobre el mundo como tú lo tendrás y para serte sincero el ultimo jefe de aurores era un completo idiota- dijo con desprecio el presidente haciendo que Harry sonriera, recordó al hombre que dirigía el cuartel de aurores mundial un hombre muy viejo que solo daba órdenes y que jamás había sido parte en alguna misión personalmente… pobre, se dijo, el hombre había sido asesinado hacia unos meses

- aún tengo que hablarlo con mi familia- dijo poniéndose en pie

- pues hazlo lo más pronto Harry en verdad deseo que tomes ese puesto, el mundo será más seguro contigo a la cabeza de las tropas de todo el mundo, todos lucharemos por algo en común defender nuestro mundo de mortifagos y magos oscuros- dijo emocionado el moreno presidente poniéndose en pie

- un mundo mejor para tus hijos Harry… estando a la cabeza tú mismo te encargaras de ello como siempre has deseado- concluyó el ministro de magia

- está bien hoy hablare con mi esposa- dijo Harry al final

Mientras tanto en el castillo Tony caminaba tranquilo por el pasadizo, llevaba en su mano la pulsera de james, trataba de pensar en una forma para averiguar sobre la misma

- hey amiito… ¿qué haces?- preguntó Priscila sonriente

- nada, trato de… tú me puedes ayudar- dijo y le mostro pulsera a Priscila

- hey, la pulsera de isa- dijo sonriente

- ¿es de isa?- pregunto tony intrigado

- sí, se la regaló un muchacho- dijo la morena de forma soñadora

- ¿estás completamente segura que es de isa?- pregunto con desconfianza

- que si caray- dijo perdiendo la paciencia la morena

- ¿desde cuándo la tiene?- pregunto inquisitivo

- ¿es un interrogatorio?- pregunto confundida

- si quieres que te la de, tengo que estar 100 porciento seguro que es la dueña- le dijo con fingida responsabilidad

- no es una gargantilla de diamantes solo una tonta pulsera de madera- le grito enérgica

- ¿me vas a contestar?- pregunto con voz calmada

- qué se yo… creo que me dijo que desde los 8 años- trato de recordar

- ¿a… si?... gracias- dijo sonriéndole cálidamente y camino de forma opuesta a la que iba

- hey… ¿a dónde la llevas?- pregunto la morena señalando la pulsera

- ah… si toma- dijo entregándosela Tony camino gran parte de aquella hora buscando a su amigo, hasta que lo encontró en uno de los pasillo besándose efusivamente con una chica de 6to de ravenclaw, el muchacho carraspeó con fuerza la garganta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que lo hizo con más fuerza agregando una fingida tosida

- ya te escuche – dijo james separándose- déjame habar con él y luego te llevo a tomar algo- dijo sonriéndole a la chica y pasándose la mano por el cabello como siempre lo hacía, algo que enloquecía a todas las chicas

- galán… ya averigüé lo que querías- dijo sonriente su gran amigo- sobre la pulsera- agrego cuando su amigo no le dijo nada

- eres demasiado eficiente- dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo- ¿Qué averiguaste?

- es de isa y se lo dio a los 8 años un niño… un amor de niños según se- le informo

- ¿un amor?, ella te lo dijo- pregunto james algo nervioso

- no, encontré a Priscila y ella me lo dijo- le contesto el chico

- ¿Estas completamente seguro que le pertenecía?- pregunto james inquisitivo

- seguro, ¿por qué te importa? es solo una tonta pulsera, ¿qué tiene que ver contigo?- indago el chico confundido

- pues, te lo diré solo si prometes no mencionarlo nunca- dijo james tomando asiento en uno de los ventanales

- bien, habla- dijo tony tomando asiento el también

- creo que conozco de algún lado a isabella- dijo james con preocupación

- ¿de dónde?- indago el muchacho

- pues hace muchos años viaje a américa y allí conocí a una muchacha… yo le regale esa pulsera, si ella dice la verdad pues lo más seguro que isa sea bella

- se llama isabella- dijo tony con tono de que lo que decía era muy obvio

- pues eso confirma mis sospechas- dijo con desesperación poniéndose en pie

- entonces… ¿te enamoraste de esta muchacha?- pregunto confundido tony

- ¡no!, digo solo… éramos unos niños- dijo avergonzado james

- esa niña te regalo aquella medalla que guardas con recelo- agrego con seguridad tony

- Si, ella misma fue- acepto james

- bueno solo dile… - lo aconsejo Anthony

- estás loco, ella y yo nos llevamos tan mal que cuando lo sepa hará que me trague esa pulsera- dijo aterrorizado james

- si se entera, volverán a ser amigos, ella intercederá por ti y jugaras en el partido… es una lógica básica- dijo con seguridad tony

- tiene mucha coherencia lo que dices- pensó james en voz alta

- hazlo… si una vez te gusto, pues que te vuelva a gustar y aprovéchate del cariño que tiene por ti para enamorarla y de ese modo hará lo que tú quieras- dijo con entusiasmo

- pero no… ella no accederá, es mas obstinada de lo que pensé que era- le dije poco convencido de que su plan fuera bueno

- james, tu fase de chico sexy y malo, dominador no funciona con la pelirroja; ya es hora de que el chico encantador salga a flote si quieres jugar el partido contra slithering- le dijo tony pasando una brazo por los hombros de su amigo

Mucho más tarde james caminaba por los jardines de la escuela cuando vio a Isa sentada apoyada en un árbol mientras leía un libro; la había estado buscando durante toda la mañana y por fin la había encontrado; la conversación con su amigo le había dado u nuevo panorama de cio debía enfrentarse a la pelirroja que formaba parte de sus sueños y pesadillas.

- Hola- saludo cuando se puso frente a ella, ella levanto perezosamente la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos- necesito hablar contigo

- creo que del asunto del partido ya hablamos bástate- dijo regresando su mirada al libro e ignorando a James por completo

- no vengo a hablar del partido- le contesto poniéndose de cuclillas ante ella

- oh, si es por el beso…- quiso hablar sonrojándose, pero james la detuvo

- no quiero que creas que lo hice por manipularte- dijo con decisión

- ¿Entones?- preguntó Isabella sin comprender

- fue un impulso, cuando una muchacha esta tan cerca de mí…- comenzó el muchacho a hablar con nerviosismo

- ¿la besas?- pregunto isa confundida poniéndose en pie

- no… ¿Podemos comportarnos como adultos?- dijo escandalizado de que la pelirroja confundiera todo

- james, deja de ser tan idiota- dijo la chica y james se puso en pie

- Solo quiero que sepas que en verdad no quise que las cosas fueran así, solo se dio- se disculpó el muchacho sinceramente

- olvídalo, ya paso… y aunque aún sigo sin entenderte lo mejor es que dejemos todo esto por lo sano- dijo bella y se dispuso a irse, pero cuando paso por el costado de james este la tomo del brazo

- espera… aun no termino, ¿sabes? creo que deberíamos de cambiar nuestra actitud- le dijo con suavidad soltando su agarre

- ¿a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto confundida la pelirroja

- ¿por qué no simplemente tratamos de llevarnos bien, dejamos estas rencillas y llevamos la fiesta en paz?- le propuso con una sonrisa típica de él, esa que ninguna chica puede resistir

- ¿qué te tomate Potter?, o ¿qué exactamente estas tratando de hacer?- pregunto con desconfianza isa

- solo intento llevar la fiesta en paz- sonrió cálidamente

- ok… haremos como si no nos conocemos- dijo la chica y comenzó a alejarse

- tampoco, tampoco- dijo corriendo hasta alcanzarla- compartimos la misma casa, las mismas clases, ¿por qué no somos amigos?- dijo caminado a su costado, isa se detuvo en seco y lo miro de forma indescifrable, una gran lucha había en su cabeza

- ¿Potter me asustas?, ¿qué quieres? – dijo sacando la varita con cautela y le apunto decididamente

- espera ahí- le dijo levantando las manos divertidamente- baja esa varita porque se te puede escapar un tiro- dijo sonriendo pero confundido por la reacción de la pelirroja

- no es una pistola imbécil… si te hechizo no será porque se me escapo- dijo enérgica

- oye… ¿sueles amenazar a todas las personas con tu varita cuando intentan ser amables contigo?- pregunto bajando sus manos de la ridícula posición en la que las tenía y paso una mano por su cabello alborotándolo más de lo que lo tenia

- Lo hago cuando esta persona no ha dejado de joderme deliberadamente desde que me conoció- le contestó arqueando una ceja

- ok, me declaro culpable… pero en mi defesa hoy solo intento entablar una amistad contigo nada más- dijo James

- para que te ayude con lo del partido de quiditch ¿verdad?- pregunto isa bajando su barita

- claro que no… bueno ya le eche tierra a ese asunto; jamás me han castigado de esa manera y por eso no me quiero meter en más problemas… si lo que deseas es no ayudarme, pues bien, pero tampoco quiero que me paren castigando por pelearme contigo con continuidad- contesto el muchacho y por laguna razón Isabella le creyó

- mientras no me hables… por mi ten tu paz- dijo y salió del lugar sin decir mucho más

Harry siempre regresaba a almorzar a casa, pero esta vez llego a casa mucho más temprano, puesto que tenía que arreglar el tema de su ascenso; estaba ya cansado de que todo el mundo lo coaccionara para aceptarlo, pero aun existían demasiadas dudas, y aunque en realdad era un sueño hecho realidad ese puesto, no podía dejar de pensar en su hijos y sobre todo en Ginny, eran un familia y este tipo de decisiones se tomaban en pareja así que tenía que hablarlo con ella, sin embargo Ginny no era una mujer fácil, su carácter en ocasiones era algo difícil, y con el tema de los mortifagos y del mago tenebroso ella estaba algo histérica, si Harry no trataba el asunto con tacto, su mujer podía terminar lanzándole un maldición.

- ¡papa!- grito su pelirroja hija cuando entro a la acogedora sala de su casa, donde Lily veía tele aun con su uniforme muggle de la escuela

- Hola cariño- la recibió en sus brazos- ¿tu madre?- pregunto Harry luego de que la soltara y colocara su capa en el perchero

- mama aun no llega- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el sofa

- bueno, que te parece si me acompañas a buscar a tu madre; claro que primero subes, te cambias, y luego nos vamos; almorzaremos los tres juntos en un bonito restaurante muggle- sonrió con dulzura Harry a la niña que lo miraba calculadoramente

- ¿almuerzo fuera, en un restaurante muggle?… ya entendí, tienes que decirle algo pero tienes miedo a que te mate, por eso me llevas- inquirió la pelirroja

- ¡claro que no!- rio nerviosamente el de la cicatriz

- haces siempre lo mismo, sabes que mi madre no te mataría estando yo presente y no en un lugar público, y menos delante de muggles- continuo de forma astuta lily

- niña astuta… ahora ve a cambiarte- le contestó Harry en forma de rendición. Media hora más tarde ya estaban en la oficina de Ginny en el periódico el profeta

- ¡mamá!- entro corriendo Lily a abrazar a su madre

- Hola mi amor- dijo Ginny

- hola mi vida- contesto Harry

- se lo decía a Lily- dijo ginny riendo pero luego se puso en pie y abrasando a Harry le dio un beso demoledor que lo dejo sin aliento- así es como te saludo a ti- Harry le sonrió y luego le devolvió el beso de forma tierna y suave

- hola… aún sigo aquí… búsquense un hotel- dijo lily aun sentada en el asiento de su madre, los tortolos se separaron y le sonrieron con ternura

- Te venimos a buscar para llevarte a comer- dijo Harry aun tomando su esposa de la cintura

- genial, dejo unas coas en redacción y salimos en un minuto- dijo ginny y 15 minutos después ya comían en un bello restaurante campestre a las afueras de Londres muggle

- Bueno… ¿sabes? hoy me visitaron kingsley y Obama- dijo Harry de repente mientras revolvía algo nervioso su ensalada

- guau… gente importante- rio Ginny tomando un sorbo de su bebida

- ellos me volvieron a proponerme lo de ser jefe mundial de aurores- soltó Harry tomando ahora él un sorbo de su bebida

- ¿y tú que les dijiste?- pregunto Giny con seriedad

- que lo hablaría contigo… sabes que somos una pareja y tomamos las decisiones juntos… y si tú no quieres que yo lo haga, lo entiendo- dijo Harry algo nervioso tomando con cariño la mano de Ginny que descansaba en la mesa

- ¿oponerme?... Harry, cuando me case contigo dijiste que tu prioridad seriamos tu familia- dijo Ginny algo molesta

- Sí, lo se…- trato de hablar Harry pero Ginny lo interrumpió

- pero también supe que me casaba no solo con un gran hombre, un gran padre, o gran esposo o amigo; si no con un héroe y que siempre nos protegerías y protegeríais el mundo por tu familia y amigos, yo jamás te diría que no hagas algo, jamás; y menos que dejaras una oportunidad con la que cualquier persona sueña incluido tú; fue mi decisión dejar de jugar quiditch pero si no lo hubiera hecho con los sacrificado que es ser jugador profesional tú me hubierais apoyado, y por eso yo te apoyo en lo que decidas ahora, por ello y porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz- le dijo Ginny con ternura apretando su mano en signo de confianza

- pero este trabajo es muy sacrificado y yo no quiero que nadie de ustedes corra peligro de ningún modo, ni que sufra por lo que me pueda pasar siendo quien voy a ser una vez tome ese puesto- le rebelo aquella inquietud Harry

- Harry no te preocupes por nosotros, puedo cuidarme sola y juntos cuidamos de nuestros hijos…. Y por dios eres un héroe este puesto no cambia tu posición en el mundo mágico en lo absoluto, desde que derrotaste al señor tenebroso tu eres la persona con mas poder en el mundo, además para que lo sepas Cuando yo me case contigo, era difícil verte salir por la puerta a una de esas misiones e imaginarme que pasaría si no regresabas, pero recuerdo algo que tú mismo me dijiste, tú me prometiste que siempre regresarías Harry y lo has cumplido, confió en el hombre con el que estoy casada y confió en su poder, en sus habilidades y en sus ganas locas de regresar a casa por la noche, no voy a negar que he tenido miedo… no voy a negarlo, pero llevamos muchos años de casados y lo peor que te ha pasado a sido unas cuantas marcas de maldiciones fallidas, confió en ti mi amor en que siempre regresaras a casa y ahora duermo tranquilamente… yo te apoyo, estamos juntos en esto- termino de decir la pelirroja emocionada

- pero…- trato de hablar Harry pero Ginny volvió a interrumpirle

- no hay peros, se él hombre para el cual viniste al mundo Harry Potter… un Héroe- concluyo Ginny y lo beso con dulzura

- gracias… por eso te amo, eres mi complemento, mi apoyo, somos un equipo… te amo- le dijo Harry y la volvió a besar suavemente

- creíste que te hechizara no Harry, por eso la trajiste- dijo después de unos minutos mirando a su hija que comía su postre con dedicación

- se lo dije- dijo Lily sacando la vista de su postre

- aún falta que jame y Albus te apoyen… ellos también deben de tener una participación esta decisión- dijo Ginny

- iremos mañana mismo a hablar con ellos- la apoyo Harry y continuaron con su almuerzo conversando de otras cosas

En el castillo, Millonet con la apariencia de la profesora Perla esperaba en su oficina a una alumna a la cual deseaba mucho volver a ver.

- Me llamaba maestra pregunto la muchacha de hermosos ojos azules y cabello negro como la noche

- si querida toma asiento- le dijo la rubia profesora

- juro que no hice nada- le dijo con voz dulce la alumna, si millonet no la conociera hubiera creído en es esa inocencia fingida

- ¿Tania? ¿Verdad?- sonrió la profesora

- sí maestra- y allí en ese momento tomo su verdadera apariencia

- ¿Tía millonet?- pregunto sorprendida la muchacha

- ¿sorprendida de verme querida?- pregunto millonet sonriendo desquiciadamente

- ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Tania completamente sorprendida pero feliz

- solo observar- dijo tomando asiento plácidamente

- esa es mi función- le recodo el plan Tania

- no querida, cuando te mandamos a Hogwarts y te encargamos esta misión, el objetivo era que te encargaras de james Potter, que lo vigilaras y te aceraras lo más que podías- le recordó millonet el plan a su sobrina

- por eso soy amiga de su tonta novia y novia de su muy atractivo amigo- sonrió enorgullecida la bella muchacha

- si pero no tienes el tipo de relación necesario; necesito que si es posible te involucres sentimentalmente con el- dijo con seriedad la malvada mujer

- no, eso nuca, me cae mal apenas y lo aguanto, y eso sin nombrar que la idiota de mi querida amiga Clare es su novia y me conviene seguir teniéndola de mi lado y no como enemiga- agrego Tania un punto que para millonet era valido

- está bien por ahora, sin embargo no vengo para eso si no por Albus Potter- acoto la fría mujer

- no veo que tipo de interés podrías tener en el niñito bobo ese, pero me podría encargar yo también de el- sonrió Tania calculadoramente

- no querida… que relación podría tener una de las chicas más populares de la escuela con un niño de 11… no, yo tengo otros planes para él y de él me encargo yo- dijo con la mirada perdida en un punto muy pensativa

- sea el que sea tu plan tía, debe ser genial y estupendo que estés aquí- concluyo poniéndose en pie y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla- pero dime ¿cómo hiciste para que la estúpida de mcgonagall te dejara entrar en el colegio como profesora?

- es una larga historia, otro día te la cuento- sonrió malévolamente la mortífaga- pero a estas alturas ya deberías saber que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero

- si tiita, siempre- concordó la muchacha

- tu solo trátame como una maestra más, por ningún motivo deben de sospechar, necesito permanece a lado de Albus Potter por un buen tiempo, por un largo tiempo- dijo con frialdad y de forma calculadora la mujer

- tranquila maestra, fue un gusto conocerla- dijo y sin decir más salió de la oficina

Isabella caminaba por el borde del bosque prohibido cuando unos quejidos hicieron que se adentrara, se fijó que un animal muy peligroso pero aun pequeño, tenía lastimada una patita así que con un conjuro lo sano pero el animalito no podía aun ponerse en pie, ella al notar que la noche caía, se dio cuenta que si lo dejaba solo, un animal mayor lo comería, así que conjuro una silla con un amanta y se sentó a cuidarlo mientras leía un libro

- No te han dicho que está prohibido estar afuera de la escuela a estas horas de la noche- Dijo de repente James a su costado

- tú también estas fuera Potter- contesto isa regresando su mirada a su libro

- pero de alguien como yo es común ver saltarse las reglas, mas de ti jamás lo pensaría- acoto poniéndose en cuclillas para mirarla a los ojos

- solo vete Potter… el pequeño no puede moverse y no lo dejare solo- dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

- podría matarte- dijo con sarcasmo al notar que el animal era una bestia que si estuviera sano se la comería con todo y zapatillas

- no lo hará… yo lo cure pero aun siente dolor, por eso no se pone en pie- Dijo mirando al animalito que dormía tranquilamente

- tu no puede protegerlo, si un animal mayor llega te comerá a ti también- dijo poniéndose en pie

- pues correré el riesgo- dijo mirándolo fríamente y luego volvió a su lectura

- ok, no me das otra opción que quedarme contigo- aseguro james haciendo que isa lo mirara confundida

- nadie te pidió eso Potter- contesto isa molesta

- no podría dejarte solo Broks- así que conjuro una silla y una manta y se sentó a su costado

- ¿qué haces?- lo miro incrédula

- te acompaño a cuidar al animal- dijo james con su característica sonrisa, esa a la que isa derretía

- si te vas a quedar quédate callado- dijo derrotada y se puso a leer

- ¿Qué lees?- pegunto pocos minutos después

- Oscar Wilde- murmuro isabella

- Todos matan lo que aman: el cobarde, con un beso; el valiente, con una espada- cito james de forma muy sexy

- ¿tratas de impresionarme citando a Wilde?- pregunto isa con frialdad

- no estaba citando a Wilde, solo lo traducía; pero ya que insiste... Mharú go léir cad is breá leo: an Coward le póg, an cróga le sword- hablo con seguridad dejando a isa sin palabras

- ¿ahora sabes irlandés?- preguntó isa atontada

- Te sorprendería saber todo lo que se- dijo sonriendo y pasando su mano por su cabella de forma muy sexy

- no seas sucio- se quejó isa

- me refería a que mi madre tiene una obsesión de hacernos estudiar de todo, cuando éramos niños… la sucia eres tu pesando en ello- dijo comenzando a reír sonoramente

- solo quédate callado Potter- dijo volviendo a su libro

- ¿asi que eres de nueva york?- pregunto james

- viví muchos años allí pero nací en salt lake- contesto más tranquila

- sabes cuando era niño viaje a estados unidos, me hospede en un hotel genial y conocía a muchas personas que aún recuerdo- le conto james

- ¿Qué lugares no ha visitado james Potter?... seamos realistas james, tu papi te ha dado la oportunidad de conocer el mundo

- lo dices como si fuera un pecado- dijo james inclinándose para verla mejor- de todos modos ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el muchacho; isa se vio en la necesidad de mentir, Potter no podía saber la verdad de porque estaba en Inglaterra

- Mi tía viaja mucho y mcgonagall es una gran amiga suya, así que como mi padre era ingles tengo una plaza en esta escuela mientras estamos a su cuidado- mintió la pelirroja- pero si me hubieran dicho que me cruzaría con alguien tan prepotente y antipático como tú me lo hubiera pensado dos veces- bromeo isa de repente

- está bien, no voy a negar mis defectos, pero tu tampoco te creas que no los tienes, eres engreída, dominadora y dios mío tan irritante- dijo james con énfasis, isa se quedó sonriendo incrédula y luego le dio un golpe e le brazo con el libro, luego por varios minutos se quedaron callados, isa en su libro y james miraba a lo profundo del bosque pero cuando uno no se daba cuenta se echaban miradas hasta que concedieron y se sonrieron cálidamente

- ¿sabes? llevamos unas buenas horas aquí y aun no nos hemos matado- dijo James de repente

- no te acostumbres- le dijo sonriendo isabella

- por qué no simplemente hacemos como si recién nos conociéramos…. todo desde cero- el le tendió la mano – james sirius Potter, mucho gusto

- solo duerme Potter- le contesto Isabela dándole una cálida sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Al día siguiente los fuertes rayos del sol hicieron que james despertara, pero no se movió hasta que perezosamente isa abrió los ojos

- será mejor nos vayamos, si se enteran que dormimos fuera nos castigaran- dijo james bostezando

- sí, ya me voy- dijo isa poniéndose en pie rápidamente con frialdad

- ¿otra vez te haces la dura?- pregunto divertido james- vamos, isa les Wilde, proteges bestias indefensas… no te queda el papel de dura

- vaya, vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí- la fría voz de Smith erizó los cabellos de ambos muchachos qué lo miraron aterrados- así que durmieron fuera de la escuela… veo que tendrán muchos problemas… Potter, Brocks a la oficina de la directora, ahora

- no profesor, isa no tiene nada que ver, yo la obligue soy el único culpable- dijo con decisión el muchacho

- no…- trato de hablar isa pero james la calló

- vamos, soy yo el que siempre se mete en problemas- sonrió James a smith

- bravo, Potter, acaba de firmar un expulsión definitiva de la capitanía de su equipo de quiditch… camine- ordeno el profesor y caminaron hacia el castillo

- ¡james!…. Isabella Brocks daves, encantada de concerté- le dijo y él le sonrió

- el gusto es mío- contesto para luego seguir a smith a la dirección


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón la demora, en verdad estuve muy ocupada y sufrí de una falta de inspiración terrible, se cómo se desarrollara la historia, la tengo en la cabeza, pero no encontraba la manera de desmadejar el nudo. Bueno ya me siento inspirada así que esta historia la actualizare con más frecuencia. Nuevamente perdón y disfruten del capitulo.**

**CÁP 8: JAMES SIEMPRE SALE BIEN LIBRADO DE LOS PROBLEMAS**

James camino cayado hasta la oficina de Mcgonagall, durante el trayecto Smith no había dejado de hablar y de ladrar de que por fin se deshacería de él; cuando llegaron a la oficina, Mcgonagall palideció al ver a james, era común verlo allí, pero tuvo una pequeña esperanza que el ultimo castigo lo haría recapacitar.

- ¿ahora que se supone que hiso?- pregunto con agotamiento

- solo que paso la noche fuera del castillo con una muchacha- dijo Smith con frialdad

- ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó visiblemente sorprendida la directora

- y adivine con que muchacha, nada más y nada menos que Isabella Brooks- continuó el maestro los ojos de la directora se salían de la impresión

- que… ¿Qué?- pregunto Mcgonagall impresionada

- el la obligó, según dice- dijo Smith sonriendo macabramente

- ¿ella está bien?- pregunto la directora con preocupación

- sí señora, está bien, por ahora- contesto el maestro

- no creo que le dé un resfriado- dijo James sonriendo despreocupado

- ¡James cállate!, esto es demasiado, ya no puedo hacer nada por ti, estas cada día peor- dijo muy molesta la directora

- ya dígame cual es el castigo y evitemos el engorros momento en que usted me dice todo lo decepcionados que mis padres y usted están de mi- dijo James con despreocupación cruzándose de brazos

- no me queda de otra james, desde este momento dejas de ser el capitán del equipo de quiditch- soltó la directora

- ¿Qué?- preguntó impresionado James, le acababan de dar la peor noticia que jamás se imaginó recibir, había recibido innumerables castigo unos más terribles que otros, pero ese último castigo era simplemente destruirle la vida.

Una hora más tarde Harry y Ginny quienes habían sido llamados se encontraban en el despacho de dirección escuchando la travesura de James, simplemente no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando

- ¿Qué mi hijo qué?- pregunto enfurecido Harry poniéndose bruscamente de pie

- ¿sacarlo del equipo?... me parece demasiado- trato de interceder calmadamente Ginny, ella misma le cortaría la cabeza a su hijo pero sacarlo de equipo era un castigo que jamás había sido contemplado, simplemente era imposible de asimilarlo

- los siento Harry, Ginny, pero ya está decidido, debería de expulsarlo de la escuela, pero por el aprecio que le tengo a la familia Potter, no lo hago, el único castigo que me viene a la mente es quitarle la capitanía- se excusó Mcgonagall visiblemente apenada

- ¿que hice mal Ginny?, ¿en qué me equivoqué con ese muchacho?- pregunto decepcionado Harry mirando a su mujer con dolor, ella entendía la situación, James era el orgullo de Harry, su hijo era el capitán del equipo del deporte que tanto amaba de la casa que tanto amaba y verlo salir de equipo con tan tamaña humillación era doloroso para él.

- nada mi amor, no nos equivocamos en nada, esto solo es producto de su carácter y rebeldía; pero ya hablaremos con el… Mcgonagall aceptamos el castigo, podrías llamarlo tenemos que hablar con él y luego llama a Albus porqué tenemos que hablar con ambos- dijo Ginny tratando de sonar serena pero la verdad que quería matar a alguien. Unos minutos después James entraba a la oficina se sentía fatal al ver a sus padres con aquella mirada de decepción

- jamás me había sentido tan decepcionado de nadie en el mundo como ahora la estoy de ti James- dijo serenamente Harry poniéndose en pie

- perdónenme, tampoco hice algo tan malo, solo conversamos toda la noche porque… pero no lo entenderían- dijo James, no podía decir nada que involucrara a Isa

- ¿no lo entenderían?- preguntó ofuscada Ginny- ¿me estas cargando james?, dormiste fuera del castillo llevándote contigo contra su voluntad a una niña que está en…- Ginny no termino la frase por qué no podía decir que Isabella tenía una enfermedad

- lo sé, fue mi culpa… perdón- dijo james con poco convencimiento

- esto no se resuelve con un perdón james- dijo Harry- estas fuera del equipo de Quiditch, y por ello con ese lindo historial fuera de la academia de aurores, si es que en algún momento en realidad soñaste con entrar

- puedes ayudarme ¿no?… eres Harry Potter, el mundo hace lo que tú digas, solo tienes que hablar con la directora, que me ponga otro castigo- trato desesperada de recibir ayuda James

- lo siento… pero me canse de ayudarte y de interceder por ti, mi error estuvo en siempre servirte de escape, aprende de tus errores James, esta vez excediste mis propios límites- con el dolor de su corazón, Harry le dio la espalda

- ¿me llamaban?- preguntó mientras entraba a la oficina Albus

- vamos a dejar por un momento tus problemas James, no todo gira entorno tuyo… su padre tiene algo que contarles y necesitamos su opinión acerca de esto, primero deben sabe que yo apoyo a su padre y Lily también- dijo Ginny tomando asiento con cansancio

- tomen asiento- dijo Harry con seriedad- como sabrán, me han propuesto durante muchos años que me encargue de la seguridad de todo el mundo mágico y he decidido que por mi familia y otras cosas abstenerme a ese puesto, pero creo que es lo que quiero y cualquier auror desearía, así que aceptare ser el jefe de seguridad mágica mundial o comúnmente llamado jefe de aurores mundial, necesito saber que piensan y si me dan su apoyo- dijo Harry tranquilamente

- ¡es genial papá! yo te apoyo- dijo entusiasmado James

- gracias James- dijo sin mirarlo- ¿tú qué opinas Albus?

- para que quieres saber lo que opino, ya decidieron, lo que yo quiera no importa- dijo Albus con una mueca

- queremos saber tu opinión Al- dijo su madre con voz severa

- ya les dije que no importa, cada uno hace lo que le da la gana en esta familia, ¿qué más da jefe de auror de dónde eres?, eres Harry Potter un héroe- dijo Albus poniéndose en pie

- espera ahí Albus ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Harry consternado

- pues, ¿que no te das cuenta? que…. yo conozco mejor al conductor del bus muggle que me llevaba a la escuela que a ti, siempre en misiones y trabajando haciéndote el gran auror pero jamás tienes más tiempo en la familia que para sacar a James de sus problemas y tratar de hacer que mamá no se harte de ti y te deje, después mi padre es el gran Harry Potter pero se menos de él que los estudiantes que ya se leyeron todo el libro de historia de la magia- dijo y así salió del despacho. Un silencio agobiante se sintió una vez Albus dio el portazo al salir.

- ¿eso es lo que piensan James?- pregunto Harry con un nudo en la garganta

- claro que no papá… Albus solo está un poco confundido entre ser un Slytherin y la noticia de tu nuevo puesto- dijo James extrañamente serio- solo tiene miedo a que te pase algo siendo ahora tu puesto muchos más riesgoso, pero eso es tonto ser un Potter ya es riesgoso

- contéstame si se sienten así de abandonados- insistió Harry con consternación

- claro que no papá, eres un auror, un héroe siempre hemos sido conscientes de ello y estamos orgullosos de ti- respondió su hijo

- James sal por favor… voy a hablar con Harry- James obedeció a su madre y salió de la oficina

- soy un pésimo padre- murmuro Harry cuando James cerró la puerta

- no digas tonterías Harry, eres un gran padre- dijo Ginny abrasándose a la cintura de su esposo por la espalda

- miro a James y cada vez me convenzo que en algo me equivoque- dijo Harry abrasándose a su esposa

- solo es decepción, será difícil verlo fuera del equipo pero nos acostumbraremos, tu siempre te sentirás orgulloso de James- dijo Ginny besando con ternura los labios de su esposo

-¿y Albus? ¿En verdad se siente tan abandonado por mí?- pregunto Harry con miedo, él nunca hubiera pensado que su hijo le guardara algún rencor por no estar el suficiente tiempo con él. Él siempre pensó que su hijo con aquella perfección de niño nada problemático, era feliz con ese perfil bajo que lo caracterizaba.

- olvida lo que dijo Albus, James tiene razón está algo perturbado por lo de la casa, tienes que aceptar ese trabajo, por la seguridad de nuestra familia- sonrió su mujer con confianza

- ¿qué haría sin ti mi amor?- pregunto Harry reclamando los labios de su mujer, luego la miró a los ojos y se sintió tranquilo

- probablemente nada- rio Ginny

- lo digo en serio, si tu algún día me dejas ya no quedará nada de mí, prefiero la muerte- dijo Harry besando la frente de su esposa, ella se separó y lo miro sonriente

- deja de ser tan dramático Potter, ven vamos a casa- dijo Ginny y le tendió la mano, él la tomo y salieron del despacho

Muy pronto todo el colegio murmuraba por los pasillos la terrible noticia de que James dejaría de ser el capitán, para todos los Griffindor era una pesadilla, Slytherin estaba feliz y las sensaciones de las demás casas variaban.

- ¿Que cual es su castigo?- pregunto Isabella en la sala común de Griffindor cuando escuchó a Priscila decírselo a Michel

- le quitaron la capitanía Isa- dijo la morena afligida

- pero es injusto, esta vez lo es- dijo la pelirroja a punto de llorar, se sentía tan culpable, todo lo que pasaba era su culpa, ahora entendía porque media escuela la miraba con tanto odio, Griffindor perdía a su capitán por su culpa

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Michel

- yo me entiendo, tengo que hablar con Mcgonagall- dijo la pelirroja y cuando caminaba hacia la salida un rayo en el pecho le quitó la respiración

- ¿qué le vas a decir?- preguntó su morena amiga tras de ella

- no lo sé, probablemente la verdad- dijo con angustia tomándose del brazo

- ¿te duele algo?- preguntó Michel con preocupación

- no- dijo mintiendo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho le estaba quitando la posibilidad de respirar

- estas mintiendo- dijo Priscila con igual preocupación

- iré por una poción a mi recamara- dijo Isabella con el rostro lleno de dolor

- ¿poción de qué?- pregunto Michel y Priscila al mismo tiempo, el dolor se le hiso insoportable y cada segundo se sentía a punto de desfallecer

- pris, tienes que ir por una poción a mi recamara esta en mi baúl, ve ahora- dijo isa con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se sentaba con dificultad en el sofá

- está bien ahora regreso- dijo la morena corriendo hacia la recamara, pero no lo iba a lograr, el dolor de repente le nublo la vista dejándose caer en un mar de oscuridad

- ¡ayuda!- grito Michel al ver a isa desmayada en el suelo

- ¿este es?- pregunto Pris unos minutos después con una poción en la mano- ¡isa!- grito cuando la vio tirada en el piso y a su amiga Michel a su lado tratando de reanimarla

- ¡ayúdennos por favor!- gritaron amabas chicas, pronto la poca gente que entraba a la sala común ayudo a las muchachas y llevaron a Isa a la enfermería, unos minutos después se enteraron que dada la complejidad del caso la derivaron san mungo

En tan solo unos minutos toda la escuela comentaba sobre el desmayo de Isabella, todos estaban conmocionados, eran tan variados los comentarios que hasta hubo el comentario de que la pelirroja había muerto, era increíble la variedad e hipótesis que se dejaba escuchar por los pasillos.

- ¿Priscila ha visto a isa?- pregunto James, quien al parecer era el único chico en toda la escuela que no sabía la mala notica, el azabache había estado todo el día en su recámara pues estaba lo suficientemente triste por su castigo como para salir.

- ¿no sabes?- preguntó Priscila sumamente abatida

- ¿qué debo saber?- pregunto confundido

- Isa fue enviada a san mungo, de repente se desmayó… primero se quejó de un dolor en el pecho y luego se desvaneció… se llevaron- conto Priscila comenzando a llorar

- ¿y no sabes cómo está?- pregunto preocupado el azabache

- nadie nos ha dicho nada- dijo Michel que también parecía preocupada

- tengo que ir a verla- dijo James con un hoyo en el estómago de la preocupación

- James, no puedes salir del colegio- dijo Tony quien no haba abierto la boca hasta ese instante y solo miraba desde la entrada

- soy James Potter, no me digas que no puedo hacer- dijo con molestia y salió de la sala común

En san mungo, se esperaba noticias del estado de la pelirroja, Ginny estaba allí con Harry y Hermione, ellos se sentían muy apegados a la niña y estaban preocupados por su estado.

- si esta así por culpa de James te juro que no sé de qué seré capaza de hacerle pero será algo malo- dijo Harry tomándose el cabello con frustración

- tranquilo Harry, ya dijo el Sanado que Isa no está así por haber pasado la noche con james fuera de la escuela- dijo Mcgonagall

- yo creo, que el doctor solo ha intentado quitarle responsabilidades al muchacho- dijo Smith con desdén, recibiendo una mirada de desagrado de todos los presentes

- yo creo profesor Smith que deberías de irte a la escuela en vista de que yo no me encuentro allí, te debes quedar a cargo- dijo Mcgonagall tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso que se había implantado, era conocido que Harry y Smith se llevaban muy mal

- lo que ordene directora- dijo Smith en susurro y desapareció por una de las chimeneas

- ese hombre es tan desagradable… me recuerda a Snape- dijo Hermione con desagrado

- Severus era un gran hombre, no lo compares con Smith- dijo Harry con molestia, iba a decir algo mas pero su celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente- es James- dijo y contesto

- necesito que me saques de la escuela, necesito ir a san mungo- dijo atropelladamente su primogénito

- si es por la señorita Brooks puedes evitarte el viaje yo te diré lo que quieras saber, estoy en san mungo- dijo Harry con tranquilidad

- necesito verla papá- imploro el azabache menor

- James cuando tenga noticias de ella te lo hare saber, mientras por favor no hagas ninguna estupidez y quédate tranquilo en la escuela… me lo debes James, no hagas que me sienta más decepcionado de ti de lo que ya estoy- dijo Harry apretando los diente de la cólera

- bien, pero por favor, apenas tengas noticias házmelo saber- dijo James con más tranquilidad

- despreocúpate, lo haré- dijo Harry y colgó el teléfono- está preocupado por ella- dijo Harry a Ginny cuando la sintió a su costado

- algo peculiar, dado que pensé que no la soportaba- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa picara

- yo diría que no solo la soporta y que aunque ambos parecen llevarse de las greñas se atraen, hay algo que me recuerda a mis padres- dijo Harry sonriendo también

- ¿que tendremos las pelirrojas que los Potter no pueden contenerse a nuestros encantos?- preguntó Ginny abrasándose de la cintura de Harry juguetonamente

- no sé qué tendrán las demás pelirrojas, pero mi pelirroja, tiene unos ojos hermosos, una cabellera muy sexi, unos labios para el pecado y un cuerpo de infarto- dijo Harry mordiéndole el cuello seductoramente

- familiares de Isabella Brooks- dijo el sanador que entraba a la estancia

- soy su tutora- dijo Mcgonagall

- la señorita tubo una crisis, es algo normal en su estado, pero ya la estabilizamos- dijo el sanador

- ¿seguirá tendiendo estas crisis?- preguntó Ginny con preocupación

- es la manera de señalarnos que se acerca el final, si no hay un trasplante pronto no hay muchas posibilidades para que la señorita Brooks viva mucho- dijo el sanador. Aquella noticia fue como un baldazo de agua, nunca había sido tan real la realidad de la pelirroja para todos como en ese momento, la niña estaba muriendo.

Harry llamo a su hijo y lo tranquilizo con algunas mentiras, dijo que Isa solo había tenido una descompensación pero que muy pronto le darían el alta y estaría totalmente recuperado, eso tranquilizó mucho a su hijo. Por otra parte, en la semana que siguió al internamiento de Isa, Ginny se había ocupado enteramente a ella, ambas pelirrojas se entendían muy bien y se había creado una unión y afinidad entre ellas.

- el sábado te darán de alta, ¿no estas feliz?- comento Ginny a una Isa algo demacrada que estaba en la cama

- mucho, me deprimen los hospitales- dijo Isabella sonriendo con una mueca

- a mí también, pero lo bueno es que llegaras a ver el primer partido del equipo de quiditch de Griffindor- sonrió Ginny entusiasmada

- ¿cómo puedes estar feliz si James no jugara?- pregunto con tristeza la pelirroja

- mi hijo tiene que hacerse responsable de sus errores- dio Ginny con seriedad

- todo es mi culpa, yo tenía que haberles dicho antes, James se echó la culpa… yo fui quien se empecinó en quedarme a dormir fuera del colegio, no es su culpa, por favor señora Potter haga algo; la primera vez fue un accidente, James me salvo pero fui tan obstinada de castigarle mi susto que no intercede por él cuando él me salvo arriesgándose por mí, y lo último fue mi culpa, el solo se preocupó por mí y me acompaño y luego se echó la culpa… no es justo que le quiten la capitanía, no es justo que no juegue este sábado- dijo implorando la pelirroja de ojos impactantes

- ¿estas segura Isa?- pregunto Ginny consternada

- por favor le digo la verdad… haga algo, usted es Ginny Potter, usted puede hacer algo- dijo Isa al borde de las lagrimas

- tranquila Isa, james jugara el sábado de eso me encargo yo, y gracias por decirme todo esto- dijo Ginny emocionada acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha

- solo hágame un último favor… no le diga a James que fui yo quien le dijo todo esto- dijo la pelirroja y Ginny asintió, ella no le diría nada, porque sabía que su hijo se daría cuenta de ello.

Ginebra cumplió con su promesa, le dijo a Harry lo que la muchacha le dijo y Harry muy feliz intercedió ante Mcgonagall quien después de escuchar nuevamente la versión de los labios de la muchacha no dudo en regresar a James al equipo y al juego del sábado, claro que se reservó la noticia hasta el mismo día, quería hacer sufrir un poco más al muchacho como escarmiento. Harry estuvo toralmente de acurdo de ello.

El sábado un aura de pesimismo rodeaba a la casa de Griffidor, sin James en el quipo las posibilidades de triunfo eran nulas.

- mmm, hoy es el partido, ¿qué rayos vamos a hacer sin ti James?- dijo preocupado Anakin

- jugar como nunca- dijo James con entusiasmo, si bien formalmente ya no era el capitán el siempre apoyaría a su equipo como si lo fuera

-Vamos a extrañarte… siempre serás nuestro capitán- dijo Arturo con resignación

- dejen de ser tan melodramáticos… no me he muerto, solo no jugare, no es como si no hubiera pasado antes- dijo James caminando hacia la salida de los vestuarios

- cada vez que no juegas perdemos- dijo Anakin con preocupación

- y ya no jugaras con nosotros nunca más- dijo Anthony con tristeza

- ¡James!- alguien llamo desde la puerta al muchacho haciendo que todos giraran su vista hacia el hombre que ingresó, no era nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter

- solo deseaba buena suerte a mi ex equipo- dijo James algo avergonzado

- deseo hablar contigo un minuto… ¿me acompañas?- dijo el de la cicatriz invitando a James con una mano a salir fuera del vestuario con él. James salió con él y caminaron unos minutos por el pasto del estadio, aun no poblaban las gradas, faltaba más de media hora para el partido, por lo que había cierta privacidad en la conversación que tendrían

- en este estadio he vivido muchas alegrías- dijo Harry con emoción

- igual que yo- dijo james con pesar

- jugar al quiditch siempre fue una de mis más grandes pasiones, luego de tu madre por supuesto- dijo Harry sonriéndole con picardía

- no necesitaba la aclaración, puedo saber que tan apasionado es tu amor a mi madre, tienes tres hijos y espero que solo sigamos siendo tres- dijo james con una mueca divertida de preocupación algo que hiso reír a su padre

- ese no es el tema james, el punto es que yo hubiera sido jugador de quiditch si no existiera en mi es gen de querer proteger a la gente constantemente- dijo Harry soltando una risa que contagio a James

- yo sería jugador de quiditch si no fuera un Potter y no hubiera heredado ese mismo gen- rio james

- estoy muy orgulloso de ti James… lo que dije antes solo fue producto de mi cólera- dijo Harry de repente, desconcertando a James

- sé que soy difícil pa, pero nada de lo que hago es para hacer daño, lo juro- dijo el muchacho con seriedad, una seriedad que emociono a Harry, su hijo nunca hablaba seriamente y cuando lo hacía era porque lo hacía con el corazón

- entonces ve y prepárate para el partido- dijo Harry mirando a los ojos a su hijo con una sonrisa, James estaba confundido

- ¿me perdí de algo?- pregunto sin entender

- que eres el capitán y jugaras hoy solo si me prometes que destrozaras a Slytherin en esta cancha- dijo Harry, James rio con suavidad y se lanzó a abrazar a su padre y este le correspondió. Harry amaba a su hijo, era su orgullo, su más grande orgullo, el producto del más puro amor que le tenía a Ginny cuando eran solo unos jóvenes inexpertos, haberlo tenido durante años lejos de él, había creado en Harry una unión con su primogénito incomparable.

- gracias papá- dijo su hijo y salió corriendo rumbo a los vestuarios

Cuando comenzó el partido hubo gran conmoción por la repentina entrada al juego de James Potter, se tejieron muchas hipótesis pero ya era común que el auror más importante del mundo era lo suficientemente influyente como para hacer que su hijo fuera perdonado de todas sus travesuras.

James había notado su presencia desde que había ingresado al campo de juego, su mirada tan profunda lo había dejado de piedra, se revolvió el cabello y la miro sonriéndole seductoramente, ella le correspondió la sonrisa, y sin más haciéndole un guiño se dispuso a jugar el mejor partido de su vida.

El partido se desarrolló con tranquilidad, James estaba jugando muy entusiasmado, volaba con gran destreza y anotaba puntos como si no hubiera mas equipo que el suyo, pronto la diferencia era tal que aunque Nithan atrapo la snich, Griffindor había ganado el partido.

Cuando este terminó, y todos abrasaban a james por la gran victoria, el dejo a sus amigos y voló hasta la gradería donde estaba sus padres, Lily, Albus, gran parte de la familia Weasley y sobre todo la pelirroja de ojos azules más bella del mundo. Sí, ¿a quién quería engañar?, le había gustado desde que cayó sobre ella en comienzo de curso para salvarla de su propia broma, le gusto desde que vio sus ojos tan azules donde ya era común perderse, pero se enamoró en algún momento de ella, la niña más dulce, gentil y fuerte que existía en la tierra.

Lo supo desde que cruzó su mirada al comienzo del juego, ella había intercedido por él para poder jugar, sin meditar mucho que haría llego volando hasta estar frente en las graderías, le sonrió y con cuidado se acercó para darle un suave beso en la mejilla y sin decir más, se elevó y salió volando hacia el grupo de amigos que festejaba en medio del campo; Isa acaricio su mejilla, aun le ardía el suave beso que James le había dado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ese muchacho le traía el corazón alborotado.

Por otro lado, durante aquella semana las cosas para Albus habían sido de los más normales, pasaba gran tiempo con sus tres amigo, Rose, Scorpius y Ángela; los dos primeros se llevaban muy mal y no paraban de pelear, Ángela en cambio se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, y era muy claro para Albus que Scor gustaba de ella. Pero el también sentía cosas por la niña pelirroja, sin embargo era demasiado tímido como para siquiera insinuarle algo.

Albus se encontraba algo molesto con su padre, la última vez que había hablado con él había sido cuando le pidió su opinión acerca de su nuevo ascenso, claro que a Al le había parecido una completa tontería, lo que el digiera no cambiarían su decisión, estaba cansado de que todo el mundo le dijera lo grandioso que era su padre; en algún momento en su vida era orgullo lo que le generaba, pero con los últimos sucesos solo se daba cuenta cuan diferente era a su héroe, y que él nunca llegaría a ser tan genial como su papá, eso le había generado una frustración, quizás esa frustración había hablado por él aquel día. Sin embargo de algo estaba seguro, tenía miedo, de que algo le pasara a su familia si su padre seguía haciéndole ver al mundo que era invencible, porque eso solo le generaba a sus antagonistas el deseo de querer vencerlo. Y la idea de que algo le pasara a su madre y a Lily, lo hacía temblar de terror. Otro caso era James, en los pocos meses que tenía Al en la escuela estaba completamente cansado de súper popular James, no había notado antes cuan molesto podía llegar a ser el ser comparado con el preferido de su papá, era tan popular que eclipsaba a todos, tenía a las chicas que quería y aunque se había sentido satisfecho con su ultimo castigo, siempre lograba lo que quería y de eso se dio cuenta cuando lo vio entrar al campo de juego ese sábado; estaba harto de que siempre consiguiera lo que quisiera, era realmente frustrante.

Su padre había notado su molestia ese día, era notorio en el repentino enfado hacia James y hacia su padre, más de una persona tan tranquila y bondadosa como siempre había sido Albus Potter.

- ¿me dirás que te pasa?- pregunto Harry cuando el partido termino

- no me pasa nada, solo quiero ir a descansar- dijo su menor hijo con desdén

- estas algo cambiado Albus, siempre me has contado le qué te pasa, ¿por qué no me cuentas?- pidió Harry tomando del brazo de su hijo para detener su caminar

- ¿Por qué jugo el partido papá?, dijiste que no intercederías más por las idioteces que hace James, ¡lo prometiste!- dijo Albus revolviéndose el cabello lleno de frustración

-¿querías que James fuera sacado del equipo?- pregunto con incredulidad su papá

- quería que por fin aprendiera a que no se consigue todo en la vida- dijo Albus con resentimiento

- es tu hermano Albus, pensé que te sentías orgulloso de James- dijo Harry confundido

- no te confundas papá, amo a mi hermano, pero estoy harto de que siempre consiga todo cuando hay personas que no pueden conseguir nada- dijo Albus y camino hacia el casillo ajándose de su padre

- Albus Severus Potter detente allí- dijo Harry y Albus acato la orden, volteándose a mirar a su padre con enojo- ¿Qué rayos esta pasado con mi hijo Albus?, tú no eres así… deberías estar feliz porqué se aclaró la situación de tu hermano… porqué él es inocente de todo lo que se le acuso, fue su compañera Isabella Brooks quien intercedió por él, no yo- aclaro Harry de forma autoritaria y realmente molesto por la actitud de su hijo

- perdón… creí que…- comenzó a hablar Albus algo avergonzado de su actitud, ni siquiera sabía realmente de donde había aparecido esa rebeldía con la que había hablado a su progenitor, Perla su profesora preferida le había dicho que la única manera de hacerse notar era dejando de ser tan tímido y diciendo siempre lo que pensaba, pero en ese momento se le había hecho realmente estúpida esa recomendación.

- Albus, se cuan difícil puede ser estar en esta escuela bajo tantas expectativas, yo pasé por esto, y James también, y salimos bien librados, estoy seguro que tú también lograras hacerlo- dijo Harry más calmado inclinándose para ver a su hijo a los ojos

- perdón papá, no quise hablarte así, no tengo nada contra james, es mi modelo a seguir, siempre he estado orgulloso de ser su hermano y de ser tu hijo- dijo Albus, hablando de la misma manera que siempre lo hacía, regresando a ser el Albus que Harry reconocía

- lo se hijo y yo también me siento orgulloso de ti- dijo Harry abrasando a su hijo y besando su cabello

- y perdón por del otro día en el despacho de la directora, claro que te apoyo en eso de ser el nuevo jefe de aurores mundial- murmuro Albus, pero Harry noto algo de duda en sus palabras como si solo lo digiera para que él estuviera tranquilo.

El día lunes regreso todo a la normalidad, James se encontraba exultante de alegría, su relación con su novia estaba en algo así como en un limbo, ella trataba de acercarse a él, y él le huía cada vez que podía, siempre había sido bueno para terminar con las chicas, pero eran chicas con las que se acostaba y sin relaciones de por medio, Clare había sido su firme durante mucho tiempo así que era algo difícil cortar con ella más aun por una pelirroja a la que no había dirigido la palabra por miedo al rechazo, algo que desconcertó a Isabella, porque si bien no pensó que el muchacho se le declararía, por lo menos en una amistad quedarían, los hombre podían ser a veces muy complicados.

Isabella estaba recostada en un árbol cerca del árbol, pensaba la última conversación con Priscila, su amiga la había encarado y le había preguntado por su enfermedad, esa morena no es para nada tonta, a la pelirroja no le quedó más que decirle la verdad, después de algunas lágrimas la dejo en el cuarto y se encaminó hacia el árbol donde se encontraba para poder pensar tranquila. Se puso a pensar en muchas cosas allí viendo el atardecer… por ejemplo en porqué James no quería ni mirarla, ¿había hecho algo mal?, no es que le interesara o por lo menos no debería de interesarle, más cuando era imposible que James y ella tuvieran más que una amistad, eso lo sabía porque ella no tenía un futuro o mejor dicho su futuro más cercano y cierto que tenía era pasar sus últimos días de vida en la cama de un hospital deprimente.

Inconscientemente acarició la pulsera de madera que envolvía su muñeca, algo doloroso se le incrusto en el estómago, debería ser una completa tonta si creía que su caballero de brillante armadura la buscaría, cuando solo haba sido una tonta promesa de niños.

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¿y ya no nos vamos a volver a ver?- preguntó con tristeza el niño de cabellera azabache_

_- tú te iras lejos y yo regresaré a mi casa- dijo bella sentándose en la arena_

_- cuando sea grande te iré a buscar… no te pongas triste- dijo el niño abrazando a Bella_

_- ¿de verdad?- pregunto bella_

_- si… viajare y me casare contigo- el niño saco de su bolsillo una muy bonita pulsera de esferas de madera labrada- se la puso en la muñeca de Bella ella sonrió_

_- cuando sea grande iré a Utha y me casare contigo apenas termine el colegio- dijo el niño_

_- júramelo- dijo bella_

_- lo juro- dijo el azabache y ella tomando su cadena que colgaba en su cuello se la quitó y la puso en la mano del niño. Y así quedaron por largos minutos mirándose sin hablar._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- ¿porque tan sola?- pregunto una voz tras de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¡james!- fue lo único que pudo articular ante la sorpresa

- daría toda la fortuna Potter por saber qué piensas- sonrió james tomando asiento a su costado

- solo recordaba algo- dijo algo nerviosa la pelirroja

- quería disculparme por haberme desaparecido y no hablarte, es solo que quería pensar- dijo James con seguridad

- ¿pensar en qué?- pregunto Isabella sin mostrar interés

- en porqué rayos me tiemblan las piernas cada vez que estoy cerca de ti- rio james

- …- isa quedó muda ante esa confesión y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa

- debí darte las gracias por haber intercedido por mi ante Mcgonagall- continuo James tomando seriedad, ahí fue cuando Isa noto que cuando James se ponía nervioso movía la nariz y se despeinaba el cabello

- solo hice lo que debía hacer- dijo Isabella

- y te lo agradezco- sonrió James- ¿sabes?... terminare con Clare- le confeso

- ¿por qué?- pregunto Isabella ciertamente feliz

- porqué me gusta otra niña desde hace muchos años- Isabella sintió un hoyo en el estómago ante esa confesión, ella estaba descartada, no conocía a James más que unos meses

- bien por ti- dijo Isabella con pesar

- es la niña más bonita de toda la escuela y aunque me saca de quicio con mucha frecuencia, simplemente no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, completamente hechizado- dijo James volteando su mirada hacia ella, encontrándose con la mirada de Isa perdida en algún lugar del lago, tomo su mejilla y volteo su rostro con cuidado hasta que poso su mirada en la de él

- tienes los ojos más hermosos, parecen el mar y con continuidad me paro perdiendo en ellos- dijo James con suavidad muy cerca de sus labios

- no entiendo- pregunto la pelirroja confundida, James la soltó y saco jalando del cuello de su camisa de su pecho una cadena de plata que le mostro a la muchacha

- al final no tendré que viajar hasta América para casarme contigo- rio james, allí fue cuando Isabella entendió todo

- eres tu… ese niño eres tu- murmuro desconcertada la pelirroja

- ¿y eso es malo?- pregunto James preocupado

- no lo sé, dime tu- dijo la muchacha

- estoy enamorado de ti… no se si no me deje entender- dijo james sonriéndole confundido

- ¿por qué?, porqué soy la niña que conociste hace 7 años…- trato de hablar pero James la cayo posando sus labios en los de ella, e iniciando un beso dulce, lento pero lleno de tantos sentimientos

- la niña de hace 7 años me gustaba porqué era diferente y hermosa, pero hoy estoy enamorado de la mujer que está en frente porqué es perfecta para mí, enojona e irritante pero hermosa por donde se le quiera ver… quiero que seas mi novia Bella- dijo james, Isabella sintió una emoción inimaginable, la había llamado como hacía 7 años- hoy mismo lo mío con Clare se acaba porque te necesito a mi lado de una forma irracional y escalofriante, simplemente nunca he sentido esto por nadie y me aterra, pero más me aterra no tenerte a mi lado

- entonces, hazlo- sonrió la pelirroja- termina con Clare y pegúntame si quiero ser tu novia cuando lo hayas hecho- concluyo y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla se puso en pie y camino con dirección al castillo

Los días siguientes fueron más de lo mismo para la familia Potter, Harry trabajaba mucho, Ginny también pero se daba tiempo para visitar a sus hermanos y cuñadas y luego paseaba tiendas con Hermione; ya se había hecho de conocimiento publico el nuevo ascenso de Harry en la comunidad mágica y todo estaban felices y se sentían más seguros con la nueva designación. Su oficina seria en el ministerio de magia inglés y tenía una chimenea que comunicaba con el escuadrón de auroes de todo el mundo. La ceremonia de designación fue un acontecimiento de alta sociedad en el mundo mágico, donde solo asistió la gente más importante del mundo.

Una mañana después de la toma de su nuevo cargo, Harry dormía abrasado a su esposa, habían pasado una noche realmente movida, podría llegar totalmente cansado pero hacerle el amor a su mujer siempre sería una prioridad y una necesidad. Beso con cariño el hombro descubierto de su esposa y se dedicó a mirarla por unos largos minutos. Era realmente hermosa, Ginebra Potter era la mujer más bella que existía, y él la amaba casi con devoción.

- ¿en qué piensas señor Potter?- pregunto Ginny cuando abrió los ojos y vio que Harry la miraba pensativo

- en que no sé qué haría si me faltaras- dijo Harry besándola con ternura

- últimamente esta muy melancólico mi amor- sonrió Ginny apoyándose en sus codos para mirlo suspicazmente

- olvídalo, siempre te burlas de mi- dijo Harry fingiendo molestia, Ginny se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente

- señora Potter tengo que trabajar y sin sigue haciendo eso llegare tarde al ministerio- murmuro Harry sobre los labios de su esposa

- está bien- dijo Ginny y cubriéndose con la sabana se salió de encima de el

- que fácil de convencer eres cuando no quiero convencerte- dijo Harry atrapado a su esposa por la cintura y haciéndola caer en la cama para ponerse sobre ella

- llegaras tarde- dijo Ginny riendo como loca y tratando de sacar a su esposo de encima de ella

- está bien- dijo Harry rendido y se colocó echado de espaldas a su costado- ¿crees que entre James e Isabella haya algo?- preguntó de repente el azabache

- ¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto Ginny sonriéndole extrañada mientras se ponía en pie

- es que es raro ver a un James tras de una pelirroja… se siente como un dejavu- dijo Harry riéndose

- bueno, en ese caso yo creo que esos dos van a terminar terriblemente enamorados- dijo Ginny colocándose su bata de seda

- eso me preocupa precisamente… Ginny, Isabella morirá algún día y eso destruirá a James si tenemos razón- dijo Harry con preocupación

- lo sé, pero tú, el gran Harry Potter ayudara a esa muchacha a encontrar un trasplante- dijo Ginny con entusiasmo

- tu mejor que nadie sabe que eso no sucederá, el corazón debe ser compatible no solo en sangre sino en magia, y un donador solo puede ser un familiar, ella no tiene más que a su pequeña hermana- dijo Harry con pesar

- entonces recemos por un milagro Harry, se me partiría el corazón si veo a james sufrir- dijo la pelirroja con tristeza

AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

- James… está muriendo, no podemos hacer nada- dijo Harry con pesar a su hijo

- no dejare que ella muera, no si puedo evitarlo- dijo y camino hacia la recamara, allí Anthony lo entendió todo, y un escalofrió de terror lo embargo, decidiéndose a ir tras de su amigo.

- no lo harás- le dijo Tony cuando lo detuvo

- confía en mi amigo, no haría algo que sé que no resultaría- dijo James sonriéndole complicemente


End file.
